Versailles inside
by Arakiell
Summary: Ce récit m'a été inspiré de la série "Versailles", et raconte l'arrivée d'une jeune fille de la noblesse bretonne, à la Cour du roi soleil en 1678.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiré de la série « _Versailles_ », ce récit montre les us et coutume de la Cour de Versailles, vu de l'intérieur selon le témoignage d'une jeune femme issue de la noblesse bretonne.

Versailles

inside

 _Prologue_

 _Si nous nous étions rencontrés,_

 _Nous nous serions appréciés,_

 _Louis_ _XIV_ _…_

Il y avait si longtemps que je ne m'étais rendue en Bretagne…

L'air océanique était vraiment vivifiant. Fallait-il en avoir oublié les bienfaits ?

Désireuse de me promener dans la région du Morbihan, je consultai pour la énième fois ma carte routière. Impossible de retrouver la nationale que j'avais quitté un peu plus tôt.

Stationnée à un carrefour en pleine campagne, je remarquai une affichette signalant une vente aux enchères. Curieuse, je décidais de m'y rendre. Peut-être y trouverai-je, au pire une distraction imprévue, au mieux, quelques personnes pour me remettre sur mon chemin.

La salle n'était remplie qu'à moitié. Je remarquais posés, çà et là, tout un tas d'objets assez anciens, tandis que je prenais place sur une chaise en observant les gens acquérir, au fur et à mesure de la vente, les lots exposés. J'appris qu'il s'agissait d'effets personnels ayant appartenu à la Comtesse _Eloïse de Villelote de Levallois,_ dernière descendante d'une famille issue de la noblesse. Le château familial, faute de repreneur, allait être racheté par l'Etat pour devenir un musée. Voir s'éparpiller tous ces bibelots était un crève-cœur pour moi. Ils avaient tous une vie. Les imaginer tenus par des personnes depuis longtemps disparues, me donnait la chair de poule.

Vint le moment où fut présenté un lot de quatre carnets reliés de cuir rouge attachés par un ruban de taffetas ivoire.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, ces calepins attirèrent mon attention. Dès lors, je mis tout en œuvre pour les acquérir. Il me fallut débourser la coquette somme de trois mille cinq cents euros. Un antiquaire de la région était aussi sur le coup et ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, mais je réussis à avoir le dernier mot, plus l'itinéraire que j'étais venue chercher plus tôt.

Le soir, dans la maison familiale de mes amis, je laissai mon regard vagabonder devant les flammes dansantes d'un feu de cheminée. J'attendis que tous soient couchés avant de m'emparer du précieux paquet. Avec beaucoup de précaution, je défis le ruban de taffetas, et sentis un petit objet glisser entre mes doigts. Malgré mes tentatives pour le rattraper, il tomba à terre. Je me baissai et ramassai un pendentif en or, magnifiquement ciselé. Le bijou était ancien, cela ne faisait aucun doute. D'une épaisseur certaine, je me doutais qu'il devait s'ouvrir. Effectivement le fermoir me permit de séparer en parties égales, deux formes oblongues où étaient disposées des mèches de cheveux. L'une paraissait plus pâle que l'autre et toutes deux étaient recouvertes d'un morceau de verre.

Je demeurai un long moment hypnotisée devant ce pendentif à me poser tout un tas de questions. Afin de satisfaire ma curiosité, je décidai de commencer la lecture des quatre carnets.

J'y passai la nuit entière.

Au petit matin, tout m'avait été révélé. Je bouclai mes bagages et rentrai chez moi. Ces écrits m'avaient bouleversé au point de les relire à nouveau.

C'était, à la fois, un fait historique d'une grande valeur, et une magnifique confession. En deviendrais-je la dépositaire attitrée, ou était-il plus sage de conserver ce témoignage à ma seule appréciation ?

Un dilemme de choix s'offrit à moi…

Je pris enfin une décision : transmettre ce témoignage que je considérais comme précieux.

Cela devint pour moi un devoir !

Il y avait un tas d'expressions en vieux français qui auraient sans nul doute rebuté le plus ardu des lecteurs.

Aussi, décidai-je de réécrire le tout, sous la forme d'un roman merveilleux à offrir aux lecteurs.

Petit à petit, les phrases se formèrent sur l'écran de mon ordinateur et voici ce qui en résulta…

Acte I

Scène I

La rencontre

Je m'appelle _Eunide de Villelote_ _de Levallois_. Je suis née dans une magnifique région nommée Bretagne, le Vingt et un Décembre de l'an de grâce 1658. Ma famille possède un château dans les environs de la ville de _Dinan,_ entouré de terres agricoles. Nos fermes sont au nombre de quatre, et deux d'entre elles sont consacrées à l'élevage de vaches laitières et de volailles que nos gens se chargent de vendre sur les marchés des environs. J'ai passé une enfance chaleureuse au sein d'une fratrie de six enfants. Je suis l'aînée, et mes parents ont toujours fondés de grands espoirs sur moi. Ma mère me voyait fort bien mariée à l'un des fils _de_ _Rochemont,_ mais certains événements en ont décidé autrement.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé remercier _Dieu_ pour avoir, dans sa grande bonté, placé sur le chemin de ma destinée, un amour aussi grandiose.

Tout commença par le désir d'un roi, d'imposer une monarchie absolue. Je surpris les conversations de mes parents, oncles et cousins par inadvertance, et cherchai, aidé par mon précepteur, à comprendre ce que j'avais entendu. Ma condition de jeune fille ne m'autorisait pas à prendre part à ces débats, mais la bonté de _Monsieur de Lamotte_ , apporta, à ma curiosité, une réponse inespérée.

Le contexte politique de la France, jusqu'ici partagée par d'autres formes de pouvoir comme celui de L'Eglise romaine, du clergé, de la noblesse, et du parlement ne satisfaisait plus _Sa Majesté_ _Louis_ _XIV_ _._ Le douloureux souvenir de sa fuite nocturne durant sa jeunesse lors de la _Fronde_ , avait humilié et laissé un goût amer à ce jeune garçon devenu roi.

Il réussit à mettre en place une forme d'absolutisme en développant le projet d'une monarchie de droit divin, s'octroyant, ainsi, un pouvoir que nul ne pourrait lui contester. Sur son ordre _,_ _Colbert_ procéda à des recherches sur la noblesse. Tout devait être vérifié. Cela commença en 1666. Chaque région de France fut concernée. Personne n'y échappa, mais ce fut très long…très pénible aussi. Quelquefois, certaines familles quittaient le sol français afin de se réfugier à l'étranger. Si certains avaient joui des privilèges réservés à la noblesse sans avoir à s'acquitter d'impôts, beaucoup durent régler leurs comptes avec les représentants du pouvoir royal et se soumettre à la volonté du roi.

Gardien des privilèges de ses sujets, et proclamé « _Premier gentilhomme de France_ », notre souverain n'en avait pas moins « _préparé_ » la plus vaste chasse aux sorcières jamais entreprise pour contrôler cette noblesse parfois indisciplinée et à la limite de la révolte.

Ce fut ainsi que naquit, dans l'esprit du roi, l'idée de rassembler tout ce joli petit monde autour de lui afin de le soumettre définitivement à son pouvoir absolu. Versailles fut l'endroit idéal pour cela. _Monsieur de Lamotte_ , en discutait souvent avec mon père et tous deux tombaient d'accord sur le fait que cette idée relevait d'un stratège politique exceptionnel. Il s'avéra donc que nous étions gouvernés par un être à la démesure fantasque, dont la seule ambition de faire de ce pays le miroir du monde, occupait tout son temps. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer le roi comme un être sans cœur l'esprit occupé à enfermer dans cette prison dorée nommée Versailles, toutes ces belles personnes s'imaginant au-dessus de leur maître.

 _Louis_ _XIV_ , entrait définitivement dans mes bonnes grâces, car, il alla de soi, qu'en mon âme et conscience, je pris la défense de cet être attaqué et critiqué de toute part. J'avoue avoir été guidée par ce sentiment lorsque je consentis, enfin, à braver mes parents afin de leur soumettre mon envie de leur prouver le bien fondé de mes allégations. Comme je m'en doutais, ils ne me prirent pas au sérieux, mais j'insistai tant sur ma volonté de me rendre à _Versailles_ , qu'ils finirent par accepter.

Cette surprenante lubie de ma part fut interprétée comme un caprice ce qui n'était pas courant de la part de leur chère _enfant,_ mais il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe. Ils consentirent donc à mon départ.

Il me fallait absolument connaitre la véritable nature du monarque, pour un temps du moins, afin d'apporter un crédit à mes affirmations, avant de rentrer au pays y vivre ma vie de jeune femme noble, comme mes amies.

Encouragés par la soudaine volonté de leur fille de faire rejaillir sur la famille l'honneur de son nom, tout comme sa valeur, nous partîmes pour _Versailles_ avec les documents prouvant notre légitimité et nos titres de noblesses avant que les représentants du roi ne viennent d'eux-mêmes. En gage de remerciements, l'entourage proche du monarque entreprit de me placer sous la protection de _Madame de Maintenon_ , gouvernante des enfants de _Madame de Montespan_ , grande favorite du roi. Je fus chargée de remplacer _Mademoiselle Claude de Vin des Œillets_ , ancienne Dame de Compagnie d' _Athénaïs_ , qui, se murmurait-il, avait eu un enfant naturel du monarque. Ce dernier préféra ne pas le reconnaître. Suite à ce scandale d'alcôve, la _Demoiselle_ se retira dans son hôtel particulier rue _Montmartre_ à _Paris_ , encouragée, je suppose par le roi lui-même et encore plus par _Athénaïs_ que l'on disait fort jalouse !

Mon séjour devait durer un an avant de retrouver ma chère Bretagne et sans doute y épouser le fils _deRochemont._ Je connaissais ma mère… Fine stratège, mon année à Versailles avait dû chèrement se négocier, en échange d'un mariage espéré par mes vœux…

Encore me fallait-il l'accord de mon père ! Ce dernier souhaitait garder encore un peu auprès de lui sa fille aînée et prenait grand soin à décourager les galants qui osaient m'approcher d'un peu trop près*.

Pourtant, une autre destinée m'attendait en l'an de grâce 1678.

Mon arrivée à _Versailles_ fut assez épique. Je m'en souviens encore…c'était un jeudi dix juin 1678. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait des cordes et notre carrosse fut plusieurs fois embourbé, mais il parvint, tout de même, à nous déposer devant ce qui devait être mon nouveau logis. J'étais habituée au climat de ma région natale, mais cette pluie diluvienne portait atteinte à mes esprits quelques peu mélancoliques. Je laissai derrière moi, mes frères et sœurs, mais aussi mes parents, venus avec moi, dans le but de me savoir en sécurité. L'on nous avait installés dans un bel appartement, au dernier étage de l'aile nord de ce splendide château. Ses trois fenêtres donnaient toutes sur des travaux d'importance. Le palais lui-même était sans cesse en chantier afin d'accueillir les familles de la noblesse.

Sous notre vue, s'étendait la future construction d'une fontaine nommée « _Bassin de_ _Neptune_ ». Une volée de marches donnait accès à une large allée pentue conduisant à cette future œuvre d'art. Elle représenterait le Triomphe de _Neptune_ brandissant son trident, et _Amphitrite_ acquérant les richesses de la mer présentée par une Naïade sur un char entouré de Tritons et de monstres marins.

Pour l'instant, les sculptures demeuraient aux côtés des fondations du bassin. Les ouvriers s'appliquaient consciencieusement à creuser le sol en une forme ronde aussi parfaite que possible, ce qui, avec un tel déluge, relevait de l'exploit. Je plaignis ces pauvres hères, dont les tâches ne me paraissaient pas faciles.

 _Monsieur de Lamotte_ , mon précepteur, m'avait enseigné quelques notions d'Art antique, et si, dans les livres, tout semblait merveilleux, je notai combien la réalité était toute autre.

Cependant, je remarquai aussi, les goûts fastueux de notre monarque et les appréciaient fortement.

Après m'être installée confortablement dans ma nouvelle vie, je due accepter, de mauvaise grâce, le retour de mes parents sur leurs terres et les laisser me quitter.

Ce fut extrêmement difficile de s'acclimater aux désirs de _Madame De Montespan_. C'était une personne exigeante et terriblement hautaine avec les gens de son entourage. Je la détestai dès la première fois où mes yeux se posèrent sur ce visage outrageusement fardée.

Pourtant, il me fallut faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Heureusement pour moi, _Madame de Maintenon_ , devinait très souvent mes états d'âmes et me réconfortait quelquefois.

Un soir, Sa Majesté offrit l'une de ces fastueuses fêtes dont il avait le secret, mais je n'y assistai pas. Mon choix se portait, de préférence, sur une promenade dans les jardins de _Monsieur Le Nôtre_ , et plus particulièrement vers un endroit que je devinai calme à cette heure de la soirée.

A l'heure où les fontaines se taisent sur ordre du roi, afin de rendre hommage au coucher du soleil, je demeurai debout face à cet astre dont le monarque en avait fait son emblème.

 _Louis_ _XIV_ , prétendait qu'un tel spectacle valait, à lui seul, toutes les fontaines et feux d'artifices réunis. Il ne fallait donc point lui porter ombrage. Il se disait que bien souvent, l'on pouvait deviner la présence du monarque assis à l'endroit le plus propice pour assister au coucher de Son astre, et cet endroit je l'avais sous les yeux.

Sans doute la plus originale des créations de _Monsieur André Le Nôtre_ , jardinier de génie, le Grand Canal avait, sous le désir de _Louis_ _XIV_ , transformé la perspective est-ouest de _Versailles_ , en une longue trouée lumineuse de neuf cent vingt huit toises. L'axe nord-sud, quand à lui, en mesurait cinq cents cinquante cinq, et offrait une forme crucifère à l'ensemble. Les ouvriers avaient œuvré durant onze années, de 1668 à 1679, afin de réaliser le souhait de leur monarque. Ce lac immense semblait se perdre à l'infini. L'on ne savait plus s'il rejoignait les Cieux ou s'ils s'accordaient l'honneur de s'y miroiter.

Cette œuvre avait, tout juste, une année d'existence, que déjà son prestige dépassait les frontières.

Certains osaient même affirmer que tous les cinq septembre, le jour anniversaire de Sa Majesté, le soleil se couchait dans l'alignement du Grand Canal. Une bien belle façon de s'approprier ce magnifique emblème.

J'avais hâte de constater, par moi-même, l'étendue de ces dires et en apprécier la magie de l'instant.

J'admirai la volonté de ce puissant souverain, à s'apparenter ainsi, au centre de notre univers. Quel homme devait-il être ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Je n'avais pas encore été présentée à Sa Majesté. Mes parents non plus d'ailleurs. En voyage à Paris, _Louis_ _XIV_ prolongea son séjour, aussi, bien à regret, mes parents décidèrent de rentrer avant de présenter leurs hommages à leur souverain.

C'est à peine si je connaissais son âge, quarante ans. Ce devait être un vieux _Monsieur_ enrobé, aux traits empâtés…je chassai immédiatement ces odieuses pensées de mon esprit, et rabattis la capuche de ma longue cape de velours bleu nuit sur mon visage, souhaitant préserver un peu de mon intimité tout en me dirigeant vers la grotte de _Téthys_.

Située sur le côté nord du palais, comme mes appartements, cet endroit était souvent le rendez-vous de galants, du moins c'était ce que me racontait Linette, la femme de chambre de _Madame de Montespan_. Bien que d'un rang social inférieur au mien, nous étions du même âge et je considérai, tout à fait naturellement, qu'une amitié ne devait s'embarrasser de tels encombrements.

Nous nous entendions bien, c'était l'essentiel pour moi.

Cet endroit se prêtait parfaitement, du moins mon âme romantique m'y encourageait-elle, à de beaux discours d'amour. Tapissée de coquillages, elle abritait trois groupes de sculptures dans trois niches, représentant Apollon baigné par les nymphes et les chevaux du char du Soleil. C'était un bonheur à contempler dont je ne me lassais jamais.

Il faisait doux ce soir-là. La saison estivale prenait ses aises et les gens de la Cour étaient occupés à dîner à l'intérieur du château. Les banquets royaux étaient réputés partout en France. L'on en parlait avec déférence. Les mets les plus fins, comme les vins liquoreux chargeaient les tables tendues de lin blanc. Les meilleurs cuisiniers officiaient dans le sous-sol et l'on ne comptait plus la myriade de marmitons au service du grand chef des cuisines.

Je laissai tout ce faste aux précieuses gens et entrai à l'intérieur de la grotte. Une fois encore, j'admirai le décorum dont l'artiste avait fait preuve, mais cela ne suffit pas à me distraire de ma mélancolie et, bien malgré moi, mes larmes se mirent à couler. Ma famille me manquait et _Versailles_ était un endroit si vaste…

J'en étais à ces pensées, lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention. Je relevai précipitamment mon visage, et me trouvai devant un gentilhomme portant un justaucorps richement brodé de fils d'or, agrémenté d'une chemise brodée, sur laquelle reposait un jabot de dentelle, orné d'une broche précieuse.

Des bas de soie rouges, se perdaient sous une culotte bouffante de taffetas gris aux motifs damassés. Les chaussures à bout carrées et talons rouges, étaient ornées de nœuds de satin bordeaux. Il porte fier son vêtement. Je demeurai immobile, en admiration devant cet être pourvu d'un charme indéniable. Il devait être de noble naissance, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Son maintien le trahissait. Sa taille haute lui conférait un certain prestige. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme, mais il ne paraissait pas vieux non plus. Je le pensais entre deux âges, de ceux dont ils ne souhaitent se dévoiler tant ils se jouent des chiffres…

Interdite, je ne pouvais qu'admirer ses traits d'une finesse inouïe. Cela me changeait des physiques de certains domestiques quelque peu ordinaires voire disgracieux pour certains. La petite vérole laissait parfois de vilaines cicatrices rebutantes.

Ce gentilhomme n'avait rien avoir avec ces gens-là. Bien au contraire. Je crois ne m'être jamais autant extasiée sur un regard. Ce dernier était d'un bleu azur si pâle, avec un je ne sais quoi de particulièrement attachant…je m'y noyais sans chercher à être sauvée. Si j'osais, je pourrais même affirmer y avoir décelé un trait de malice, ce qui fit pétiller ces yeux dont je tombai éperdument amoureuse.

Mon visage peinait à s'égayer, aussi prit-il un air contrit en s'approchant de moi. Il sortit de la poche de sa veste, un mouchoir richement brodé, et tamponna, délicatement, le bord de mes cils. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je demeurai bêtement figée, les lèvres entrouvertes, les mots coincés au fond de moi.

Faisant fi de la convenance, je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur ce noble visage aux pommettes saillantes. Mon attention, captée au-delà du raisonnable, provoqua, chez lui, un sourire charmant et fit remonter les coins d'une fine moustache au-dessus d'une bouche ourlée invitant au baiser. Malgré mon jeune âge, doublé de mon innocence, je ne pu m'empêcher de rêver à la tempête qu'aurait pu provoquer un tel acte sur mes lèvres.

Honteuse, je détournai mon regard. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

Gentilhomme : Il m'est douloureux d'effacer en un geste, l'étendue d'un chagrin qui se voulait néfaste. Serait-ce outrepasser la décence que vous en demander la raison charmante _Demoiselle_ ?

Impressionnée, je ne sus que répondre. Toute à mon émerveillement, un filet de voix parvint, enfin, à s'échapper de ma gorge, qu'en un geste je dévoilai en faisant glisser la capuche de ma coiffure. Armée d'un courage soudain, mes mots firent écho aux siens :

Eunide : Je vous prie _Monsieur_ , d'excusez ma tristesse si longtemps contenue, qu'en ce lieu, je le confesse, il me fallait abandonner.

Gentilhomme : C'est à moi d'avouer mon erreur, d'avoir souhaité, en mon âme, et mon cœur, effacer tous vos pleurs, était une erreur. Vos soupirs ont, à ma grande surprise, suscité ma compassion. Allons _Demoiselle_ , confiez au gentilhomme, que je suis, la somme d'une affliction qu'il me faudra chasser sitôt la confidence écoutée. Je vous promets d'y mettre bon ordre afin qu'elle ne revienne hanter un esprit déjà fort troublé.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je pris conscience de ce que serait ma nouvelle vie à _Versailles_. Emplie de la meilleure volonté, mon cœur s'épancha face à cet inconnu dont la bienveillance rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux. Ma voix s'affermit, et je relatai mon départ du château familial, le long voyage depuis ma Bretagne natale, l'arrivée dans la capitale et l'installation dans cet immense palais construit selon les volontés d'un monarque aussi fantasque qu'impressionnant, selon les dires des domestiques au service de _Madame de Montespan_. Le gentilhomme haussa un sourcil à l'évocation de la glorieuse Dame, et du roi dont on avait accolé une étiquette cocasse :

Eunide : Oh…je vois bien que mes bavardages vous embarrassent. Ma jeunesse dessert mes meilleures intentions. Je vous fais grâce _Monsieur_ de vos bontés à mon égard, et vous libère de ma compagnie. Allez rejoindre cette fête dont les échos parviennent jusqu'à ce lieu de retraite.

Gentilhomme : Me chasseriez-vous _Demoiselle_ ?

Eunide : Oh ! Grands Dieux non, _Monsieur_. Je vous suis redevable d'une raison gardée à seule fin de chasser mes pleurs. Mais je ne puis vous retenir, le roi…

Gentilhomme : Ce roi que vous paraissez tant craindre…l'avez-vous seulement rencontré ?

Eunide : Je suis à _Versailles_ depuis si peu de temps…

Gentilhomme : Vous a-t-on dit de lui quelques mots bienveillants ?

Eunide : Que nenni _Monsieur_ , mais il se murmure qu'il est bel homme, et fort galant avec le beau sexe. Quantité de personnes m'ont dit le plus grand bien de lui…

Gentilhomme : Le roi est beaucoup et si peu à la fois.

Eunide : Mais…il est notre monarque. Un être à la fois fier, puissant, noble et courageux. Il est le digne représentant de notre belle France.

Le gentilhomme sourit bien malgré lui :

Gentilhomme : Et s'il se trouvait être un homme laid, bedonnant, à la bile mauvaise et aux ordres pédants ?

Eunide : Je ne puis l'imaginer, _Monsieur_. Ce serait appuyer une bien vilaine opinion.

Gentilhomme : Le refus de votre âme à s'emplir de pensées corrompues, montre un esprit courtois dont il me faut faire louange. J'ai senti en vous des attentes cruelles auxquelles je pensai apposer une douce clémence. Je ne peux quitter ce lieu, en ne vous sachant point en paix. Me feriez-vous, _Demoiselle_ _,_ l'honneur d'accéder à ce vœu ?

Je levais vers lui, un regard attendri :

Eunide : Je vous en fais la promesse, _Monsieur_ _._ Cependant, me serait-il permis de vous offrir mon nom, quant tous mes devoirs m'y poussent à présent ?

Gentilhomme : Je l'apprendrai bien assez tôt, _Demoiselle_. A _Versailles_ , tout se sait, voici une première leçon dont il vous faudra faire bon usage. Permettez-moi de me retirer.

Eunide : Je vous permets _Monsieur._

A reculons, le gentilhomme disparut en s'abîmant dans une profonde révérence. Je demeurai quelques temps encore sur mon banc. Un bouquet de pensées s'invita à mon esprit.

 _Qui était ce gentilhomme ?_

 _Pourquoi tant de mystère ?_

 _Etait-il un personnage de la Cour ?_

 _Quand le reverrais-je ?_

 _Pourquoi tremblais-je ?_

* _Contrairement à une croyance répandue, on se mariait généralement à un âge avancé. Hormis les mariages précoces des rois de France et hauts nobles (quatorze ans pour Louis_ _XIII_ _, vingt et un ans pour Louis_ _XIV_ _, quinze pour Louis_ _XV_ _, quatorze ans pour Louis_ _XVI_ _), la moyenne de l'âge au mariage était de vingt cinq vingt six ans pour les femmes et vingt sept vingt huit ans pour les hommes._


	2. Chapter 2 Acte I Scène 2 Un anniversaire

La jeune Eunide Villelote de Levallois, poursuit son séjour à Versailles. Elle découvre La Cour de Versailles, la vie de palais et comme le nom de la scène l'indique, un anniversaire particulier.  
J'ai fais pas mal de recherches pour ne pas m'éloigner de la Grande Histoire, tout en y accolant ma petite histoire. Les noms, les lieux, les dates correspondent donc, sauf erreur de ma part, au contexte historique. S'il devait y avoir des incohérences, je compte sur vous pour m'en faire part.  
La seule chose que je souhaite modifier, c'est l'apparence de Louis XIV. Dans ce récit, il va fêter ses quarante ans. A cette époque, c'était déjà un âge où la jeunesse se conjuguait au passé. Cependant, imaginez-le comme un homme à son zénith, en pleine forme, possédant un charme fou...  
En ce qui concerne l'aspect psychologique du personnage, j'extrapole également. Après tout, qui pourrait affirmer le connaitre véritablement, et cela même avec de nombreux témoignages historiques ? Je me suis donc approprié, pour un temps seulement, ce monarque d'exception. Bonne lecture à vous.

 _Acte_ _I_

 _Scène_ _II_

 _Un anniversaire Royal_

Je vaquai à mes tâches, ce matin-là. S'occuper des enfants de _Françoise-Athénaïs de Rochechouart de Mortemart_ , _Marquise de Montespan_ , maîtresse en titre du roi, ne m'accordait aucun répit. Cette femme, issue d'une famille d'ancienne noblesse, avait épousé le _Marquis de Montespan_ en 1663, mais vivait séparée de corps avec lui.

Comment une telle situation pouvait-elle avoir cours, au vu et au su de tous ? Je ne comprenais pas ces mœurs dissolues. Moi qui avait bénéficié des principes d'une éducation rigoureuse, je peinai à ne pas rougir lorsque la verve piquante d' _Athénaïs_ se plaisait à enrichir ses conversations, d'anecdotes que la morale réprouvait.

Bien souvent, l'on me priait gentiment de quitter la pièce. Mes chastes oreilles n'étaient pas en mesure, du moins au goût de la favorite royale, d'en supporter les échos, mais aujourd'hui, le roi était annoncé, aussi avait-elle apposé un voile de retenu sur son impudeur.

Le monarque souhaitait voir ses enfants. On les avait donc faits venir pour la circonstance. Ces derniers ne vivaient pas à _Versailles_ , mais de temps à autre, leurs présences étaient tolérées, pour un temps plus ou moins long, d'où ma présence auprès de ces petits diablotins.

Nous étions, alors, logés à l'écart, afin de ne point offrir de grains à moudre à La Cour.

 _Madame de Maintenon_ , ne souhaitait plus s'occuper des bâtards royaux qu'elle surnommait, « _les enfants du parjure_ », mais consentait à en prendre soin, lorsque ces derniers étaient présentés à leurs pères, à _Versailles_.

Le reste du temps, une partie de cette progéniture était élevée par une nouvelle gouvernante, _Madame Darbon_ , dans un hôtel particulier nommé, _Vaugirard_ acheté par le roi.

 _Athénaïs_ n'était pas dotée de la moindre fibre maternelle, contrairement à _Sa Majesté_ _Louis_ _XIV_ dont le bien-être de sa progéniture lui importait grandement. C'était une qualité reconnue par tous chez ce souverain que l'on qualifiait de fantasque. La Cour et ses mécanismes complexes…avec, à son sommet, le plus flamboyant des paradoxes !

La petite _Françoise-Marie de Bourbon,_ dite « _la seconde Mademoiselle_ », en référence à la « _première Mademoiselle_ » _Marie-Anne de Bourbon_ , première fille d' _Athénaïs_ et de _Louis_ _XIV_ , se tenait sur mes genoux.

J'attendais fébrilement la visite royale. La petite fille était agitée, ce qui incommodait sa mère, à demi-allongée sur une liseuse. Elle s'éventait avec grâce, relevant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns en un geste gracieux. Un temps en compétition avec sa rivale, _Louise de La_ _Vallière_ , elle était, à présent, la seule, l'Unique, maîtresse royale et s'en glorifiait auprès des autres courtisanes envieuses.

A son service depuis deux semaines, je n'avais pas eu le temps de profiter de la douceur de vivre à _Versailles_ , ni d'accorder la plus petite importance à tous les cancans s'échappant avec distinction, d'entre les lèvres de leurs détenteurs.

Les gens de La Cour, profitaient d'un été particulièrement clément et se promenaient souvent dans les jardins de _Monsieur Le Nôtre_ , tout en papotant sur les derniers faits et gestes de notre royal hôte, ce qui, en ce palais, semblait être La principale préoccupation.

Mais voici qu'on annonça le roi :

Servante : _Madame_ … _Sa Majesté_ le roi !

Je pâlis.

Le gentilhomme ayant eu la grâce de sécher mes pleurs, m'écoutant d'une oreille compatissante, n'était autre que le roi _Louis_ _XIV_. Morte de honte, je baissai les yeux, me levai, et pris la main de _Françoise-Marie de Bourbon_ _,_ puis je m'abîmai dans une profonde révérence.

Je ne distinguai que les souliers royaux qui s'avançaient dans ma direction. Comment devais-je me comporter ? Que dire ? Je peinai à me souvenir de mes cours de maintien. Une voix différente de celle que j'avais appréciée dans la grotte de _Téthys_ s'éleva :

Louis XIV : Relevez-vous _Demoiselle_ _Eunide de Villelote de Levallois._ Ainsi nous pouvons, enfin, admirer votre personne ? Il y a fort longtemps que nous souhaitions faire votre connaissance. Vous plaisez-vous à _Versailles_ ?

Devant mon silence, _Athénaïs_ haussa légèrement le ton :

Athénaïs : Voyons jeune fille, _Sa Majesté_ vous a posé une question. Quelle est donc la raison de ce mutisme ?

Louis XIV : Ne nous craignez point _Demoiselle_. Il nous serait plaisant de connaitre le son de votre voix…

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, ma candeur, comme mon trouble, le toucha. Lui qui, se targuait de posséder l'une des plus belles maîtresses en son royaume, se perdit dans mes yeux verts.

A contre jour, la myriade de petits cheveux indisciplinés, tiraillés par le petit _Françoise-Marie_ , formaient une couronne d'épi de blé autour de mon visage.

Ma longue chevelure blond pâle, l'attirait comme un aimant.

Mes lèvres ourlées tremblaient, alors que mes cils battaient innocemment, sans doute pour chasser un trouble naissant.

Je crus déceler dans ses yeux, une intense lueur. Dos tourné à _Athénaïs,_ il se permit, le luxe d'un sourire charmeur à mon encontre. Je rougis d'avantage, mais je trouvai enfin le courage de parler. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure discret, mais il enchanta le roi, du moins est-ce ainsi que je l'interprétai lorsque j'aperçus ses paupières se baisser sans pour autant chasser le sourire accroché à ses lèvres divines :

Eunide : _Majesté_ , il n'est de plus parfait honneur accordé à mon rang que vous savoir, pour un temps, admirateur de mes vingt ans.

Que n'avais-je dit là ? Etais-je devenue folle pour braver ainsi l'étiquette d'une Cour que l'on disait féroce ? Occupée par les jérémiades de _Françoise-Marie de Bourbon, Athénaïs_ détourna son attention du monarque. _Louis_ _XIV_ en profita pour énoncer une réponse dont je devais me souvenir très longtemps :

Louis : Nous ne haïssons rien tant qu'une appréciation offerte sans l'attention qu'elle requiert et ne pouvons souffrir cette lâche méthode. Disserter sur un tel sujet, _Demoiselle Eunide de Villelote de Levallois,_ aurait mérité que l'on s'y attardât en conséquence. Vous êtes une œuvre dont il nous plairait d'en apprécier, à sa juste valeur, la splendeur, tout comme le nombre des années la quantifiant.

J'ouvris de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Le roi ne venait-il point de me faire un compliment ? Un compliment au nez et à la barbe de l'une de ses plus féroces maîtresses ? Malgré moi, je ne pu réfréner un sourire. J'eu le plus grand mal à le discipliner, provoquant une mimique complice de la part du monarque.

Je repris ma place près du fauteuil, tête baissée, effectuant, sans aucun doute, l'une de mes plus belles révérences. _Athénaïs_ ondula plus qu'elle ne marcha en direction du roi octroyant à ses mouvements, une incroyable indécence. Comme tout homme bien fait, le souverain se laissa emporter par le chant de la sirène et je demeurai seule dans le salon. A ma grande honte, je me surpris à maudire _Madame de Montespan !_

Mon innocence devait prêter à sourire…

 _Si j'avais su…_

L'été se déroula de bien belle façon. J'adorai me promener dans les jardins royaux avec les enfants de _Madame de_ _Montespan_. Bien entendu, je ne profitai pas de la même façon de ces havres de paix avec ces petits diablotins autour de moi, mais le plus souvent, je revenais à la fin de la journée, goûter un peu de fraîcheur près de l'une des nombreuses fontaines du parc.

Depuis cette fameuse rencontre au début de mon séjour, le roi était devenu invisible. Bien trop accaparé, cet été-là, avec le traité de _Nimègue_ entre la _France, l'Espagne_ et les _Provinces-Unies_ mettant fin à la guerre de _Hollande,_ quand ce n'était pas « _trousser_ » ses maîtresses, le monarque flamboyant, eut de quoi occuper ses chaudes journées.

Je demeurai donc, à l'écart de cette Cour fastueuse dont les regards de certains de ces _Messieurs_ ne me plaisaient guère. Heureusement, la présence de _Madame de Maintenon_ , suffisaient à les faire fuir. Leurs présences autour de moi finirent par se raréfier, chose étonnante chez ces courtisans tenaces, aux mœurs dissolues. J'en conclus qu'ils avaient fini par se lasser, et n'en pris guère ombrage.

Vers le début du mois de septembre, l'on commença les préparatifs de l'anniversaire du roi. Notre monarque fêterait, cette nuit, ses quarante ans, c'était dire si le faste de cet événement se devait d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances !

Les jardins avaient été apprêtés, l'on préparait, devant les façades du château côté jardin, un nombre impressionnant de tables recouvertes de magnifiques nappes. La vaisselle se reflétait sous les rayons du soleil en cette fin d'après-midi splendide du cinq septembre 1678. Lorsque la nuit tomberait, l'on allumerait les milliers de bougies disposées sur les candélabres et leurs lumières se reflèteraient sur les parterres d'eau leurs faisant face.

Dans les cuisines, c'était l'effervescence. Les domestiques, par dizaines, s'affairaient pour offrir à _Sa Majesté_ , une soirée exceptionnelle. Bien plus qu'une occasion de commémorer un anniversaire, ces fêtes apparaissaient surtout, comme un moyen de communication entre le roi et ses sujets, dont, je l'avoue humblement, je faisais, à présent, partie. J'en ressentis une fierté non dissimulée et m'amusai de la teneur de ce sentiment qui, quelques temps auparavant, m'aurait fait sourire.

Il existait une flottille à _Versailles_. Elle était composée d'une multitude de bâtiments de plaisance, des gondoles ainsi que de véritables vaisseaux de haut bord, mais de dimensions moindres afin d'en faciliter le maniement. Je n'avais aperçu que deux ou trois chaloupes, le reste de la flotte n'était utilisée qu'en de très rares occasions. La fête de ce soir me permettrait, enfin, de me faire mon idée sur cette magnificence que beaucoup, y compris _Lynette_ , me vantait depuis mon arrivée au palais.

Dans ses appartements _, Madame de Montespan_ ne tenait plus en place. Sa femme de chambre me lançait des regards désespérés tant elle n'en pouvait plus. Je riais sous cape, ce qui n'était pas très charitable, j'en convenais. Le fait de ne pas être à son service personnel me soulageait d'un grand poids.

 _Athénaïs_ ne savait quelle robe porter ce soir-là et son indécision provoquait une espèce d'hystérie que je fuyais en toute hâte prétextant le devoir de m'apprêter pour la soirée.

Concernant ma tenue, je bénéficiai d'un honneur incroyable. Le couturier de _Sa Majesté_ s'était, personnellement, occupé de ma toilette. Par quatre fois, je dû me rendre dans ses ateliers, essayer des patrons, mais il ne me fut pas permis d'apercevoir ma toilette définitive. Cela avait provoqué pas mal d'interrogations de ma part. Pourquoi un tel mystère pour une robe de bal à l'intention d'une jeune fille banale de la Cour ?

Trop heureuse d'avoir abandonné la maîtresse du roi à ses fanfreluches, je montai dans mes appartements et me plongeai avec délice dans un bain chaud.

Les baignoires étaient fort rares à _Versailles_. Beaucoup pensaient l'eau porteuse de nombreuses maladies. La majorité de la noblesse, pratiquait une toilette sèche à l'aide de linges humectés de lotions parfumées et s'en frictionnait le corps. Pour ma part, élevée à la campagne, il m'était inconcevable de faire l'impasse sur la toilette, aussi c'est avec un peu de curiosité que l'on avait installé dans une pièce de petite dimension avec vue sur le bassin d'Apollon en construction, une baignoire de cuivre où un linge fin avait été disposé pour plus de confort.

Contrairement aux dames de l'entourage du roi qui gardait une longue chemise de soie dans leur bain, je préférai nettement me baigner nue, ce qui me paraissait plus logique. Je savourai ce moment de détente et attendit que l'eau se refroidisse véritablement avant d'en sortir.

Drapée dans un drap, j'attendis patiemment ma toilette alors qu'une domestique relevait mes cheveux en un savant chignon d'où s'échappait une longue boucle sur le côté gauche. Alors qu'elle terminait ma coiffure, l'on toqua à ma porte. Un commis du couturier déposa entre les mains de la servante ma robe et partit sans demander son reste.

Je passai mes jupons et n'appréciai guère de ne porter aucun dessous, mais à _Versailles_ , il en allait ainsi de la mode féminine. Chez nous, à la campagne, ma mère tenait à ce que nous portions une culotte longue telle que la décence le recommandait enfin, d'après ma mère, car je reconnaissais bien souvent, ce vêtement comme inconfortable.

Lorsque la domestique ôta le papier de soie, j'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Ma tenue était splendide !

Toute de taffetas d'un joli rose poudré, cette robe baleinée et cintrée avec pointe devant, était brodée d'une multitude de pierres fines si discrètes qu'on les aurait crues incorporées dans la matière. Le décolleté bateau avait un rabat de dentelle écrue agrémentée de nœuds de satin d'un rouge sang tranchant avec la couleur discrète de l'ensemble de cette œuvre.

Les mancherons courts d'où naissaient des bouffants de voile crème à motifs ton sur ton, juxtaposés à des volants d'un blanc neigeux, leurs conféraient un aspect aérien.

La jupe froncée séparée, plat devant, avec une large bande coupée dans le sens transversal, formait un drapé sur les côtés pour mourir en une petite traîne.

J'en eus pratiquement les larmes aux yeux en la passant. Etrangement, je remarquai, une fois le corsage ajusté, combien ma gorge semblait un peu trop mise en valeur. Je m'observai dans la glace…

Le rouge me monta aux joues. La naissance de mes seins était clairement visible, ce qui me sembla quelque peu indécent, mais la domestique s'extasia à mes côtés :

Domestique : Que _Mademoiselle_ est jolie ! Oh, veuillez m'excuser…

Eunide : Non, non ce n'est rien. C'est un compliment d'une touchante sincérité, je l'ai ressenti ainsi. Mais enfin…ce décolleté me paraît un peu trop…

Domestique : Vous êtes à _Versailles Mademoiselle_ et les jolies femmes doivent s'y montrer à leur avantage.

J'allai répondre, alors que l'on frappa, à nouveau, à ma porte. La servante se dépêcha d'ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez devant un valet. Ce dernier s'avança dans ma direction et s'inclina devant moi :

Valet : _Mademoiselle Eunide de Villelote de Levallois_ …vous êtes prié de me suivre je vous prie.

Eunide : Vous suivre ?

Valet : Sur ordre de _Sa Majesté_.

Je tressaillis. Que me voulait le roi ?

J'attrapai un châle dont je me drapai les épaules, mon éventail et suivit le domestique. Beaucoup de jeunes _Messieurs_ comme des moins jeunes d'ailleurs, se retournèrent sur mon passage, mais, fort heureusement, aucun n'osa m'aborder, à la vue du valet me devançant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans les jardins. La Cour n'en avait pas encore pris possession, aussi ne fûmes-nous point gênés dans notre marche. Nous empruntâmes l'allée longeant les parterres d'eau, et nous dirigeâmes vers le _Grand Canal_. Parvenus, dans _les jardins du roi_ , une partie du parc que le souverain affectionnait, le valet se retira me laissant seule.

Je n'eus guère le loisir de me questionner très longtemps. J'aperçus le roi venir vers moi. Son vêtement, de satin or, le magnifiait. Alors que la décence m'aurait imposé de baisser mon regard à terre, je le maintins droit sur lui, admirant cet être au puissant magnétisme. Ses longs cheveux bruns, aux pointes bouclées encadraient un visage parfait où deux splendides yeux bleus portaient sur moi, un regard appréciateur.

Il avait une façon si particulière de me fixer en souriant légèrement…

Je maudis ma faiblesse. J'avais la nette impression de redevenir une petite fille. Je m'abîmai, enfin, dans une révérence digne de l'éducation dont j'avais bénéficié. A son tour, il inclina très légèrement la tête, avant de s'approcher tel un félin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma gorge recouverte par mon châle. D'un mouvement empreint de délicatesse, il en caressa l'étoffe, avant de l'ôter. Mon visage devint cramoisi lorsque j'aperçus sa lèvre supérieure se soulever en un sourire coquin. Au même moment son regard bleu azur s'ancra dans mon regard émeraude. J'y lu un je ne sais quoi me troublant plus que de raison.

Ma respiration s'intensifia augmentant le volume de ma poitrine ce qui intensifia d'avantage mon trouble. Il se pinça les lèvres ne souhaitant augmenter encore son sourire, et m'offrit quelques mots :

Louis : _Mademoiselle Eunide_ , mon couturier vous a rendu les honneurs qui sont vôtres. Le doux vallonnement soumis à mon appréciation, laisse deviner des paysages enchanteurs.

Si j'avais pu me dissimuler dans un trou de souris…

Eunide : _Votre Majesté_ est trop bonne d'avoir confié cette tâche à un artiste de grand renom. C'est un honneur. Je ne pense pas en être digne.

Louis : Bien au contraire, d'après ce qu'il nous est permis de contempler, nous pensons avoir fait ce qu'il fallait _._

Un compliment de la part du roi de _France_ , valait, à lui seul, tout ce temps passé à frisotter mes cheveux, les mettre en plis, y accrocher des garnitures…et j'en passe. Moi qui n'étais pas une adepte des fanfreluches, je me félicitai pour ce changement d'opinion.

Inconsciemment, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, à la fois pour vérifier ma coiffure, mais aussi par pure coquetterie. Depuis peu, je prêtai beaucoup plus d'attention à mon apparence, ma tenue…

Je changeai, c'était indéniable, et plus particulièrement depuis ma présentation devant le roi. Et dire que plus jeune, ma gouvernante se plaignait de mon aspect à ma mère. « _Petite sauvageonne_ », m'avait-elle affectueusement surnommée. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour me faire devenir une élégante jeune fille, je prenais un malin plaisir à apparaître à ses cours de maintien, des épis de blé plantés dans mon chignon, voire les joues rosies d'avoir courue par les champs. J'adorai la contrarier !

Ici, tout était différent. Ici, c'était _Versailles_ , mais surtout…ici vivait un monarque dont le temps accordé à l'admiration des jolies femmes n'avait pas échappé à mes observations.

Toute à ma réflexion, je ne me rendais pas compte de mon sourire et mon regard perdu dans le vague. Une telle nostalgie, attira l'attention du roi :

Louis : Cette prédisposition à sourire m'enchante _Mademoiselle_. Votre innocence nous sied.

Je repris contenance et présentais mes excuses au souverain :

Eunide : Je me sens contrite qu'en un tel moment mes pensées se soustraient de mon langage. Aucun acte ne m'est devenu plus important que celui de contenter _Votre Majesté_ …pourquoi nous je vous prie ?

Louis émit un léger rire. Jamais je n'avais entendu plus joli son. Sa musicalité m'enchanta.

Les graves prédominaient sur la tessiture usuelle de sa voix, ce qui provoqua chez moi une myriade de frissons. Faire sourire le roi me paraissait déjà un exploit, quant à le faire rire…

J'espérais, néanmoins ne pas avoir fait preuve de sottise ou d'irrévérence. De crainte d'aggraver mon cas, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je devais avoir souvenance aux côtés de quelle personne je me trouvai, sous peine de le regretter amèrement.

Il dû s'en rendre compte, car son rire cessa. Un air chagriné s'invita sur ses traits :

Louis : De grâce _Mademoiselle Eunide_ , baissez votre garde, je vous désire sincère du moins pour quelques temps encore. Rien ne serait plus attristant pour moi, que vous voir porter ce masque adopté par les gens de ma Cour. Je suis las de ces manières. Vous vous trouvez à l'aube de votre vie de femme. Laissez choir ce paravent de pudeur. Offrez-moi votre candeur _Demoiselle_.

Je lui fis don de l'un de mes plus beaux sourires. Je le puisai au fond de mon cœur et le saupoudrai d'une telle sincérité, que mes yeux se mirent à briller. Un pas du roi suffit à me mettre en émoi. Si près et si loin à la fois…

Le trouble m'envahit. Je me sentie tout à coup idiote et empruntée.

Sa main se mut dans l'air, avant de se poser avec délicatesse sur mon front, afin de repositionner une petite mèche rebelle chatouillant mes cils blonds.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser mes paupières, juste un instant, mais, une fois de plus, le roi s'amusa de mon trouble en souriant :

Louis _: Le nimbe de vos cheveux a capturé le soleil,_

 _Vous qui portez sur vos traits,_

 _Une lumière à nulle autre pareille,_

 _Qu'en un geste je vole et emprisonne je m'en repais._

 _S'il fallait m'en passer,_

 _Mes humeurs s'en plaindraient._

Je demeurai immobile mes yeux plantés dans les siens. Ce fut inconvenant, j'en convins…mais il devint impérieux de faire acte de souvenance de ces magnifiques paroles. J'y accordai une telle volonté que ces mots se gravèrent dans mon esprit. Je louai mes capacités à retenir ce poème tout comme _Monsieur Lamotte_ me récompensait de mes efforts pour lui restituer mot pour mot les leçons qu'il m'enjoignait à apprendre.

La voix tremblante, je tâchai, une fois de plus, de ne point perdre contenance lorsque je pris la parole :

Eunide : Je viens d'emprisonner ces mots _Majesté_. J'en deviendrai la dépositaire la plus dévouée.

Louis : Ou les avez-vous emprisonné _Mademoiselle Eunide_?

Eunide : En un lieu dont moi seule en détient l'accès.

Louis : Suis-je condamné à les avoir perdus ? Me serait-il permis d'en contempler, pour quelques temps encore, les bienfaits sur votre personne ?

Eunide : Pour _Votre Majesté_ , je laisserai la clef…sur la porte.

Louis : Et votre porte _Mademoiselle,_ s'ouvre sur quel horizon ?

Eunide : Celui d'un pays conquis nommé « _Mon cœur_ ». Il est pur et s'y entendra pour faire honneur à ces mots si joliment offert.

Louis : J'en suis flatté.

Il s'inclina, sans me quitter des yeux. _Seigneur_ , ces prunelles…

J'y voyais tous les anges de la _Création._ Je finis même par entendre leurs voix. Le roi interrompit mon rêve :

Louis : Je n'ai pas répondu à votre questionnement _Mademoiselle_. Le _Nous_ représentait le roi autant que l'homme. Votre innocence nous sied à tous deux, c'est dire l'importance d'un tel fait.

Il me présenta sa main. Que devais-je faire ? Le bout de ses doigts tressauta en un mouvement charmant, distingué, gracieux…tout me paraissait divin chez ce monarque. J'eu envie de rire et préférai me hâter de déposer ma main sur la sienne. Nous marchâmes vers le _Grand Canal._ Le soleil préparait son coucher et disparaitrait bientôt sous la ligne d'horizon, mais pour moi, il allait joliment prendre un bain dans ces eaux calmes et se repaître de leurs fraîcheurs.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je demeurai un peu en arrière, ne souhaitant troubler ce moment de quiétude…Son moment de quiétude mais contre toute attente, il m'invita à partager ce qu'il admirait. Son astre !

A la fin de ce jour si particulier, le disque blond s'aligna avec une précision royale dans l'alignement du _Grand Canal_ , effectuant la plus élégante révérence qu'il me fut permis d'admirer.

Discrètement, je contemplai le profil du roi. La courbe de son nez, son front bombé, ses lèvres ourlées…si la perfection avait été de ce monde, elle se trouvait là, devant mes yeux admiratifs.

Sa main n'avait pas lâché la mienne.

La commissure de ses lèvres se souleva avec élégance dévoilant ainsi ce sourire que j'apprenais à aimer :

Louis : Votre admiration est-elle contentée ?

Eunide : Plus que jamais _Majesté_ !

Je répondis si vite…les mots semblaient brûler ma gorge. Je n'avais pu les contenir d'avantage. Tant pis pour ma hardiesse me dis-je, et même si ce monarque avait plus de maîtresses que de bagues aux doigts, je lui offrirai le fond de ma pensée comme l'impétuosité de mes vingt ans. Je ne les avais pas encore, mais je pressentis les porter avec détermination.

Louis : _Mademoiselle Eunide de Villelote_ , mes devoirs royaux se rappellent à mon souvenir. J'ose espérer vous apercevoir ce soir parmi mes invités.

Eunide : Ce sera un honneur _Votre Majesté_.

Louis : _Même si le soleil se meurt, il est un lieu où il demeure. Vos cheveux le retiennent encore un temps captif, répondant au plus ardent de mes vœux._

Il s'inclina devant moi…un roi s'inclinant devant une jeune femme…

Que dire lorsqu'il baisa le bout de mes doigts, m'offrant une dernière fois, ce sourire charmeur à la vue de ma gorge.

Je m'autorisai enfin à respirer, et pris le temps de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes pensées avant de suivre le son de la musique, l'esprit troublé.

Ce fut une soirée magnifique. Le repas servit atteignit des sommets de perfection. Des entrées, aux innombrables desserts, tout ne fut que ravissement pour le palais.

Assise entre de _Madame de Maintenon_ , et _Madame De Montrecourt_ , Dame de compagnie de _Madame,_ mon regard s'égarait parfois du côté du souverain, dont le parfait maintien magnifiait son autorité.

Pour accompagner ce fastueux banquet, de la musique composée par le tout puissant _Jean Baptiste Lully_ , musicien en titre auprès de _Sa Majesté_ , régalait notre ouïe.

En véritable connaisseur, puisque lui-même musicien, le roi prenait un soin tout particulier à suivre le travail de _Lully_. En son jeune temps, Louis XIV maîtrisait l'épinette*, la guitare et le luth. Pourvu d'une excellente oreille, chacune des pièces de musique composée devait, obligatoirement, lui être présentée avant de recevoir son approbation.

Il en allait de même pour la danse, activité noble par excellence à l'égal des armes et de l'équitation. Je n'avais pas à rougir de ma propre éducation musicale, cependant mes compétences prenaient fin là où la volonté du monarque n'avait aucune limite.

 _Madame de Maintenon_ m'avait confié combien _Sa Majesté_ adorait se mettre en scène en évoluant parmi les danseurs de _l'Académie Royale de Danse_. Chaque pas, nommé et classé par le Maître à danser _Pierre Beauchamp_ , était assidûment appris, répété et exécuté avec magnificence par le roi.

A l'écoute de ces confidences, j'avais hâte d'apercevoir le monarque dans l'exercice d'un art que je maîtrisai mal. Malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne parvenais jamais à contenter mon précepteur. Contrairement au souverain, je ne bénéficiai pas d'un apprentissage de qualité, mais pour les bals donnés dans la noblesse de province cela paraissait suffisant.

Alors que j'octroyai à mon imagination la liberté d'imaginer le roi danser, je le vis se lever, frapper dans ses mains et faire pour le moins, une annonce surprenante.

La Cour devait se présenter aux abords du _Grand Canal_ afin d'embarquer sur des gondoles, afin de pouvoir, tout à loisir, admirer les feux d'artifices tirés en son honneur.

Je suivis docilement _Madame de Maintenon_ qui ne manqua pas de repositionner mon châle sur mon décolleté, après avoir surpris quelques regards masculins un peu trop appuyés.

L'embarcation royale différait des autres par son apparat un tantinet ostentatoire, à mon goût, mais la présence d' _Athénaïs_ à la gauche du souverain, comme celle de la reine à sa droite, me fit deviner par qui cette décoration avait dû être ordonnée.

Je serrai les lèvres. Cette femme paradait aux côtés du monarque alors qu'il offrait sa main à Sa reine. _Maudite favorite_ pensais-je, aussi surprise par cette réaction que par sa virulence. Autrefois, je m'en serai amusée. Aujourd'hui cela m'incommodait ce qui était surprenant de ma part.

Nous nous embarquâmes sur ces drôles de coquilles de noix dont les singulières architectures leurs permettaient de glisser sur le fil l'eau. Manœuvrées avec dextérité par un seul homme, elles nous permirent de nous imaginer sur les canaux de la sublime ville de _Venise_ dont j'avais apprécié, sur les livres, la beauté raffinée.

L'embarcation royale, en tête de la flotte, était encadrée par quatre autres gondoles, deux de chaque côté. Je me trouvai sur l'une d'elles, la plus proche sur la gauche de celle du souverain. En tournant discrètement la tête, je pouvais apercevoir le splendide profil du monarque. La reine _Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche_ , occupée à admirer le feu d'artifice tiré depuis les jardins du palais, ne prêtait aucune attention aux embarcations entourant celle sur laquelle elle se tenait. Ce fut une chance pour moi, car je pu, ainsi, tout à loisir, me repaître de la vision enchanteresse de son royal époux.

 _Seigneur_ … je fus comme irrémédiablement hypnotisé par cet homme, à tel point que je baissais la garde. Moi, d'habitude si prudente dans mes comportements, me laissait aller à une douce rêverie.

Je ne sais s'il s'en rendit compte, mais au moment du bouquet final du feu d'artifice, sa tête pivota vers la gauche et nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Je ressentis un appel de sa part…

Une invitation…une invitation à soutenir son regard que j'acceptai avec bravoure, levant un peu plus haut mon menton. Tout naturellement, je me rendis compte que je le...défiai.

Cela le fit sourire, et tandis que la souveraine, comme la favorite, se pâmaient d'admiration devant le spectacle des feux éclatants de mille couleurs, le roi et la jeune femme innocente que je n'étais plus pour très longtemps, nous enivrions l'un de l'autre…

Sous la magnificence d'une lumineuse voûte étoilée, je plongeai, ce soir-là, dans la perdition.

 _Je m'offris au plus grand monarque de ce siècle, drapée de l'innocence contenu dans le dernier rempart de mon enfance._

Nous avions assisté, _Louis_ XIV et moi-même au déclin du soleil, pourtant, j'eu l'impression d'en ressentir les brûlures. Etait-ce véritablement dû à son feu légendaire ?

La réponse se trouvait devant mes yeux…

 _Il était le soleil…_

 _*_ _Epinette_ _: instrument à cordes pincées et à clavier de la famille des clavecins. L'épinette est, en fait, un clavecin dont les cordes sont, plus ou moins, obliques par rapport au clavier._


	3. Chapter 3 Juste vous et moi

Eunide de Villelote de Levallois, continue son apprentissage à la Cour de Versailles.

Un moment intense se profile à l'horizon…

La personnalité de cette jeune femme se modifie, au fur et à mesure, de son aventure au palais de ce grand monarque.

Là encore, j'ai essayé d'imaginer la moindre réaction du roi. J'espère m'en être approchée au plus près, enfin, du moins tel que je me l'imagine !

Belle lecture…

Acte 1

Scène 3

Juste vous et moi

La belle saison se terminait, et pourtant le temps demeurait clément. Nombreux étaient les gens à flâner encore dans les jardins à cette époque de l'année. Un début d'après-midi, enfin libérée de mes obligations, je pu profiter d'une promenade en compagnie de _Madame De Maintenon_. L'ancienne gouvernante des enfants royaux avait, depuis son refus de continuer à s'occuper de l'éducation des enfants adultérins du monarque, repris sa place en temps que sujet de Sa Majesté. Cette noble Dame m'avait prise sous son aile et m'emplissait des usages de la Cour, me mettant en garde contre le caractère volcanique d' _Athénaïs_ , fragilisée par sa dernière grossesse.

Nous nous trouvions, toutes les deux, dans la salle des marronniers, tout à côté du bosquet de la colonnade et échangions des paroles plaisantes, lorsqu'un garde interrompit notre discours :

Garde : _Mademoiselle Eunide De Villelote_ est demandée auprès de _Monseigneur de Morteuil_.*

 _Madame de Maintenon_ me pressa d'obéir. L'on ne saurait faire attendre un homme d'église ! Femme très pieuse, elle était toujours la première à se présenter à la messe royale, le matin avant les occupations du roi, et m'encourageait à poursuivre quelques enseignements religieux malgré le peu de temps dont je disposai. A _Versailles_ , l'on se devait d'obéir en tous points à ses aînés, m'avait recommandé ma mère, aussi, je m'attachai à suivre à la lettre ses recommandations.

 _Monseigneur de Morteuil_ , officiait dans la chapelle du palais. D'une superficie de deux cents cinquante mètres carrés et conçue de forme rectangulaire, ses proportions me stupéfiaient à chacune de mes entrées dans ce sanctuaire. Il m'arrivait parfois de m'y rendre seule. Je préférai nettement les moments de solitude en ce lieu aux messes apprêtées au déroulement un peu trop pompeux à mon goût. C'était le moment, pour les gens de La Cour de faire acte de pénitence de leurs nombreux pêchés, pensai-je souvent en observant ces personnes affichant un faux air de contrition sur leurs visages fardés.

Quelquefois, cela me faisait sourire, le plus souvent, je haïssais cette hypocrisie dont je n'avais jamais pris conscience auparavant. Moi qui avais vécu dans l'innocence et la franchise, je me sentis, à de nombreuses reprises, en marge de ces ouailles au repentir un peu trop vivace.

Je savais le roi présent, mais ne l'apercevais jamais, et pour cause, la chapelle possédait un premier étage où se trouvait une tribune royale. Dissimulée du regard du profane, nous devinions uniquement sa présence. Considéré comme l'élu de Dieu par son sacre, il devenait le « _Lieutenant_ » de notre Seigneur sur terre, par conséquent seule son essence divine se devait d'être soupçonnée.

J'affectionnai ces instants de sacralités teintés du goût défendu de l'envie, celle de croiser le regard divin bleu azur de ce monarque, malgré la sainteté de ces lieux. Comme si le péché s'invitait au royaume céleste. Si _Madame de Maintenon_ avait pu deviner la teneur de mes pensées, j'aurai eu droit à un cours de morale en bonne et due forme et sans doute quelques paters en signe de repentance.

Je me gardai bien de lui livrer le fond de mes pensées. Chaque matin, j'entrai en communion avec ma foi, et la tentation qu'Il représentait à mes yeux.

En suivant le garde royal, ces pensées faillirent m'arracher un petit rire, mais je me retins à temps et replongeai dans une profonde réflexion, dans le seul but de me soustraire à ces pensées impies. Après tout, n'allais-je point me trouver, tout à l'heure, devant un homme d'église ?

Après avoir marché pendant quelques temps, je ressentis un doute tenace. Nous nous dirigions vers la grotte de _Thétys_. Ce n'était, très certainement pas un endroit pour un homme pieux.

Je remarquai, alors, cet endroit fermé aux gens de la Cour, mais pour moi, cela ne fut pas le cas.

Ce fut tout juste si je parvins suivre les pas du garde tant ils étaient pressés. Légèrement essoufflée, j'entrai et me rendis compte que mon accompagnateur m'avait abandonné. Ou se trouvait-il ? Je me retournai, et fouillai du regard les alentours…

Une voix tout près me fit sursauter. Je pivotai un peu trop vite et me heurtai contre le torse du roi. Confuse, je commençai à m'incliner, souhaitant effectuer avec le plus de grâce possible une révérence telle qu'on me l'avait enseigné, lorsque la main de _Sa Majesté_ retint la mienne d'autorité. Surprise, je levai les yeux vers lui.

Louis captura mon regard qu'il emprisonna avec une ferveur non dissimulée. Nous nous abîmâmes chacun dans le regard de l'autre n'osant rompre ce moment d'une grande intensité. Je n'avais plus croisé son chemin depuis la fête organisée à l'occasion de son anniversaire en début du mois de septembre. Le mois d'Octobre s'était écoulé sans que je ne l'aperçoive, ni de loin, ni de près, c'est dire si son regard aux magnifiques couleurs de lagons m'avait manqué. Je ne parvins plus à baisser les yeux, et bien que j'eu conscience de ce fait, je me félicitai de cette récente hardiesse chez moi. J'osai des comportements que j'aurai condamnés…autrefois, cependant, ces fougueuses réactions révélaient l'éclosion de ma nouvelle personnalité. Je perdais en sagesse mais gagnais sûrement en confiance.

L'intensité de ce regard baissa d'un cran, et enfin un sourire illumina les traits du monarque. La forme de ses yeux, ses longs cils bruns, son nez aquilin et cette bouche troublante pour laquelle je me serais damnée, me plongèrent à nouveau dans une sotte contemplation. Sans mots dire, il posa son pouce sur mes lèvres. Le temps de s'exprimer n'était pas encore venu. Pour un temps, encore, le silence conversait pour nous et il fut bien bavard nous dûmes le reconnaître.

Vraisemblablement prêt pour la parole, ses mots franchirent la barrière de ses magnifiques lèvres :

Louis XIV : La plupart de celles qui vous voient devraient vous craindre _Mademoiselle_ , ces yeux sont le miroir de votre âme. J'y vois la grandeur sans l'apparat.

Interdite après un tel compliment, je n'en trouvais pas moins le courage de lui répondre avec la fougue me caractérisant :

Eunide : Si je devais être crainte, que dire du sentiment provoqué par le rayonnement de _Votre Majesté_. De nos deux gloires, la vôtre surpasserait de beaucoup la mienne peu encline à se mesurer à votre splendeur.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge et comme la dernière fois où j'avais été conquise par ce son divin, à nouveau mon contentement se lut sur mes traits :

Louis XIV : L'on m'a confié vos aptitudes dans de nombreux domaines dont l'équitation _Mademoiselle_. Seriez-vous en frais d'accéder au désir qui est mien ?

Eunide : Cela dépend lequel. En tous points il me faut réfléchir aux diverses propositions soumis à mon intéressement. Afin de ne point me tromper dans mes choix, je me dois d'en étudier la teneur.

Faussement surpris, il haussa un sourcil retenant, à grand peine, un sourire :

Louis XIV : En ce cas, le gentilhomme que je suis, s'incline devant tant de sagesse et vous prie de considérer, tout à loisir, une invitation à nous promener dans mes jardins accompagné de mes meilleures intentions.

Eunide : Je ne saurais ignorer la délicatesse de vos mots _Majesté_ et…consens à joindre mes pas aux vôtres.

Louis XIV : Vos réflexions me semblent bien hâtives _Mademoiselle_. La teneur de ce consentement est-elle ajustée à cette jolie démonstration de joie qu'il m'est plaisant de contempler sur ce visage ?

Eunide : Si ma réponse vous semble trop vive, j'en porterai la responsabilité, mais ne souhaite renoncer à ce moment partagé.

Cette fois, le roi ne retint pas son rire et sa joie fut communicative :

Louis me présenta sa main. Il n'eut pas besoin d'agiter élégamment le bout de ses doigts, cette fois-ci. La rapidité avec laquelle je posai les miens sur les siens résulta de mon audace. Je la louai en silence et suivit le monarque hors de la grotte.

Un magnifique Alezan à la robe gris perle, piaffait d'impatience. Je cherchai du regard une monture m'étant destinée, mais je n'en vis aucune, et lorsqu'il se baissa pour m'empoigner, j'eus des sueurs froides. Que voulait dire tout ceci ?

Tel un fétu de paille, il me souleva et m'aida à me positionner sur la selle. Mes jupons s'étaient retroussés, et je rougis incommodée. D'un geste vif, il empoigna le tissu et le rabattit sur mes mollets, puis il se hissa à son tour sur son cheval, juste derrière moi.

Son corps, collé contre le mien, me provoqua un certain émoi. Je devinai les moindres courbes de ce corps splendide, au point de sentir ses puissantes cuisses enserrer les miennes.

L'incongruité de la situation m'affola. Un souverain d'importance faisait un rempart de son corps contre moi. Ce n'était point chose courante dans mon existence, c'était dire l'importance de ma réaction en un tel moment.

Cela commença par une formidable gêne, avant de me sentir submerger par une vague de bonheur où l'envie s'entremêlait à la déraison. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet de ce puissant ressenti.

Qu'aurais-je pu ajouter, lorsque son bras gauche pris possession de ma taille en un geste protecteur…

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Elle haleta même, lorsque je devinai un renflement au niveau de son entrejambe. L'on qualifiait ce monarque, d'amant insatiable et sa vigueur faisait les gorges chaudes de tous les domestiques à l'heure où ils se retrouvaient, tous, pour déjeuner. Lynette me confiait bien souvent entendre les cris de jouissance de _Madame de Montespan_. Certaines fois, _Madame de_ _Maintenon_ s'offusquait de ces secrets d'alcôve dévoilés impunément, quand à moi, je maudis, une fois de plus, cette femme impudique volant ce roi, qu'en mon for intérieur, je souhaitais faire mien. Cette révélation m'atteignit de plein fouet. Oui, c'était un fait, je désirai plus que tout ce monarque, d'où la naissance de ce sentiment que j'avais maintes fois repoussé ; la jalousie.

Plus je repensais à ces confidences, plus je rougissais. Louis se pencha tout près de son oreille et je sentis la chaleur sur mes joues. Loin de s'en étonner, je perçus un petit rire et sa voix, douce comme le miel, s'affermit en m'adressant un ordre ne souffrant d'aucun refus :

Louis : Adossez-vous contre moi _Demoiselle Eunide._

Interdite, je n'y consentis qu'à moitié. Cela sembla amuser, le roi. Un murmure vint me chatouiller les tympans, ce qui me troubla d'avantage :

Louis : Vous a-t-on aguerrie aux chevauchées _Demoiselle_ _?_

Un instant je me posai la question sur l'éventuel double sens de ces mots. Loin d'être une idiote bien née, mon éducation avait été nourri, dans mes moments de récréations, par les remarques ajustées de _Monsieur Lamotte_ mon précepteur, brillant esprit éclairé, doté d'un solide sens de l'humour. Je pris donc le parti de dévoiler au monarque une partie de mon caractère bien trempé :

Eunide : Comme toute éducation de jeune fille bien née _Sire._ Cependant, l'on m'a souvent mise en garde contre certaines montures dont la fougue représenterait un réel danger pour la cavalière. Aussi m'y a-t-on préparé. Il m'a été offert de monter des étalons à peine dressés et pourtant sensible à ma condition féminine.

Louis : Vraiment ? En ce cas, mes recommandations ne vous seront d'aucunes utilités.

Eunide : Je ne souhaitai en aucun cas déplaire à _Votre Majesté_. De part mes confidences je sens bien vous avoir privé d'un droit légitime sur votre sujet _Sire._

Un silence accueillit ma remarque, mais il continua comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre :

Louis : _Demoiselle Eunide_ , vous êtes parmi les sujets auxquels je prête ces temps-ci une attention des plus soutenue. Mon appréciation, vous place au premier rang de mes préoccupations. Aussi, vais-je m'efforcer de vous en faire la démonstration. Fort bien. Avant de nous élancer, sentez-vous la puissance de cet animal ? Devinez-vous son impatience à se savoir dompté, dirigé, asservit ? Je vous octroie une totale liberté dans vos décisions le concernant. Vous en êtes la seule et unique maîtresse. Ma Demoiselle, je remets ma vie entre vos mains.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais je pris soin, auparavant, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées confuses. Un certain affolement commençait à me gagner. C'était un engagement d'une grande importance. Il me fallut choisir mes mots :

Eunide : _Votre Majesté_ ne craint rien avec moi. J'ai été élevé à la campagne et je connais la réaction de ces fougueux animaux. Je prends votre vie en considération et vous promet de la préserver au bénéfice de la mienne. S'il le fallait, j'irai jusqu'au sacrifice suprême.

Je ne sus s'il perçut la part d'ironie que j'avais distillé entre ces lignes, mais contre toute attente, il se pencha sur le côté afin d'être vu, leva ses deux bras, dévoilant ainsi son intention de se laisser guider.

Je le saluai, poliment de la tête, il en fit de même. Malmenée par une brise légère, une mèche de mes cheveux blonds, voleta, à ce moment, devant mes yeux. Il s'en empara, l'entortilla autour de son doigt, défit une épingle de ma coiffure, remonta la mèche et la fixa sur le sommet de ma tête. Le tout avait été exécuté avec ce sourire dont je ne pouvais me lasser. Ses yeux bleus suscitaient en moi, un émoi sans égal. De légers picotements envahirent le creux de mes reins, difficilement contrôlables. Qu'était-ce donc que cela ?

Une fois mes cheveux mis en ordre, il octroya à sa main, une entière liberté. Elle devint caresse et fort habile lorsqu'elle dessina des arabesques sur la peau diaphane de mon cou. De délicats frissons hérissèrent mon épiderme. Mes paupières se baissèrent. Un gémissement mourût à l'orée de mes lèvres…

Je me sentis basculer vers un abîme d'où je pensais avoir le plus grand mal à me relever, mais il était trop tard.

J'étais sur le point de perdre pied…

Brusquement, il frappa de ses bottes, les flancs de sa monture et l'alezan partit au galop.

Je poussai un petit cri et me renversai en arrière, butant contre son torse. Son bras puissant enserra, à nouveau, ma taille, quand à l'autre, il trouva sa place contre le mien, afin de m'apporter une aide bienvenue. La course de l'animal, rythmée par sa fougue, devint plaisante et je sentis à chaque mouvement, son corps peser sur moi. Une envie de rire me surprit. Qu'il était bon de se laisser aller à cette course folle empreinte d'une évidente indécente. Louis m'encouragea à me laisser aller :

Louis : Offrez-vous à la vie _Eunide_ , goûtez à cette liberté si souvent interdite aux _Demoiselles_ bien nées, enfermées dans un carcan de convenances. Je veux l'entendre ce rire…

Et pour satisfaire son désir, je partis dans un formidable éclat de rire. Le vent défit ma jolie coiffure, l'équilibre devint incertain, mais je me sentis maintenu, soutenu, enveloppée par un sentiment grandiose.

Et je perdis pied…

Louis : N'ayez crainte Demoiselle, entre mes mains, votre vie m'est acquise. M'accorderez-vous la confiance requise, qu'en un tel moment votre esprit retient à sa guise ?

Eunide : Je vous l'offre _Sire_.

Ses mains enveloppèrent les miennes avec douceur. Je sentis leur chaleur se répandre sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Des frissons m'envahirent, et ils n'étaient point dû au premiers frimas de l'hiver approchant.

Le cheval ralentit son allure et se mit au pas.

Les lèvres royales parsemèrent mon cou gracile d'une myriade de petits baisers mouillés. L'air vif, tranchait avec la moiteur laissée consciemment sur ma peau, et la différence de température me fit trembler. Une fois de plus, je soupirai. C'était si agréable. Je sentis naître au creux de mes reins un feu brûlant. Ma respiration s'accéléra…

Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau m'emplissait d'aise. J'aurais souhaité mettre le temps entre parenthèse…

 _Juste pour lui et moi…_

 _Juste pour lui et moi…_

Cependant, le cheval ralentit l'allure sur ordre de son maître. Il le contraint au pas, et de sa main fit pivoter mon visage vers le sien. Son regard bleu azur se perdit dans mes yeux aux couleurs d'un océan tempétueux.

Je compris, pourquoi tant de courtisanes aspiraient à devenir La favorite. Je ne souhaitai, en aucune façon devenir l'une d'entre elles. Mon seul souhait était de lui offrir la candeur de mon cœur, tout comme sa pureté.

En serait-il comblé ? Ce monarque possédait les plus belles femmes de son royaume, qu'avais-je à lui offrir qui ne provoque un sentiment passionnel chez lui ?

Je baissai les yeux de dépit. Moi, petite jeune femme noble, certes, mais si peu aiguisée aux pratiques amoureuses, je devais bien paraître fade aux yeux de ce puissant monarque aguerrie à la séduction…

Pourtant, il maintint d'une main de maître mon visage tourné vers lui, plongeant plus profondément son regard dans le mien. J'eu l'impression qu'il pénétra mon âme…

A bien y penser, j'en fus convaincu, il y entra par une magnifique allée que je lui offris, et qui devint à jamais, « _L'allée du_ _Roi_ » !

Encore empreinte de cette magnifique pensée, je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je m'immobilisai. Seuls mes yeux papillonnèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Je compris, alors qu'un baiser allait m'être offert.

Ce fut le cas, et il ne fut pas ordinaire. Au lieu de se poser chastement sur les miennes, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent avec une lenteur affolante m'octroyant le temps requis pour les contempler frémir sous l'effet du désir. Sa langue sortit de son antre et vint affoler la commissure de mes lèvres. Sous l'effet de la stupeur, je les entrouvris à mon tour, laissant échapper d'indomptables murmures. Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Cet organe, dédié à la parole, s'enroula amoureusement autour de ma langue, lui promettant, par cette prise en otage, un délicieux supplice.

Je demeurai, les yeux grands ouverts, à gémir sans pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance…pis, je l'encourageai pratiquant, à mon tour, la même attaque sournoise.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi cette soudaine moiteur à l'un des endroits auquel la décence m'interdisait de diriger mes pensées ?

Ma respiration devint anarchique. Je suffoquai, et de longs et langoureux gémissements s'élevèrent dans l'air. J'en éprouvai une si grande honte…mais il devenait impossible pour moi de m'arrêter. A la fin, je baissai les paupières, encourageant, avec de plus en plus de véhémence, ce baiser sulfureux.

 _Je perdis toute contenance…_

Loin de se sentir coupable, _Sa Majesté_ relâcha son étreinte aussi brutalement qu'il avait pris possession de ma personne. Souffler ainsi le chaud et le froid, me faisait perdre mes moyens. Il mit pied à terre et sans me laisser le moindre choix, attrapa ma taille et me fit basculer sur lui. Je me raccrochai à son cou.

Il me garda contre lui un instant. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus la terre. J'eus l'impression de voler…

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi libre. En quelques instants, le grand _Louis_ venait de m'embrasser comme un amant le ferait avec sa maîtresse. Mille et une pensées se heurtèrent en moi. Dans ma tête, ce fut le chaos.

Avant de me poser sur le sol, son nez vint chatouiller le mien, ce qui me fit sourire :

Louis : Se laisserait-on distraire par de troublantes pensées _Demoiselle_ _?_

Son visage se troubla. A l'orée de sa maturité, ce roi flamboyait tel un soleil. J'approuvai la raison du choix de cet astre. Il n'était que charme, grandeur et décadence…un savant mélange dosé à la perfection.

Ce roi possédait plusieurs maîtresses toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il aurait pu se trouver en compagnie de l'une d'entre elles, mais il se trouvait à mes côtés me faisant l'honneur de sa présence.

J'eus la soudaine sensation que désormais, _Sa Majesté_ prendrai, à elle seule, l'initiative de tous nos péchés à venir, et je n'éprouvai plus aucune honte face à cet éclair de clairvoyance.

Au bout du _Grand canal_ , se trouvait une vaste étendue boisée, c'est là que le souverain avait fait installé un large matelas recouvert de velours grenat, où était disposés une quantité phénoménales de coussins damassés aux passementeries de fils d'or.

Sur une table se présentait un festin digne d'un roi, digne de _Louis_ _XIV !_

Des fruits de saisons gorgés de sucre, des pâtisseries, des vins liquoreux, des pâtés en croûte…il y avait tant et tant à manger que pour y faire honneur, une vie entière n'y aurait pas suffit.

Nous nous installâmes sur la couverture et le roi se mit à mon service. Nous étions absolument seuls. Il avait refusé la présence du moindre domestique. Seuls quelques gardes, discrètement disséminés dans les alentours, se chargeaient de sa protection.

Le temps se suspendit. Je connus, cette après-midi là, un incroyable moment de félicité. _Louis_ adorait m'entendre raconter certaines anecdotes, concernant ma vie au château, mon enfance, mes goûts en matière de lecture et mes jeux de mots…

De temps à autre, il provoquait le silence dans le cours de ma narration, effleurant délicatement mes cheveux en un geste de tendresse, avant de m'encourager à reprendre le cours de mon récit. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre combien ces manœuvres étaient déloyales. A chacune de ses démonstrations de délicatesses, il me fallait, non seulement, retrouver ma concentration, mais remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées disparates et lui se jouait de mon trouble redoublant d'efforts pour me mettre dans un fâcheux embarras.

Je découvris alors, un homme facétieux, joueur et pourvu d'un sens de l'humour que beaucoup ne soupçonnait pas. J'adorai son rire. Cela commençait par ses yeux avant que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvrent pour libérer ce bruit si particulier. Je du me rendre à l'évidence…j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse du plus grand monarque au monde et cette pensée me troubla, au point que j'en devins songeuse et distraite. Louis devina mon soudain mal être et me prit dans ses bras sans prononcer la moindre parole. Sans doute cela se produisait-il ainsi avec ses autres maîtresses.

 _Seigneur_ , comme j'abhorrai ce mot ! Je ne voulais pas tomber dans ce piège et devenir une énième favorite. Mon regard s'assombrit quelques instants…

Le roi prit mon visage en coupe et les pouces de ses deux mains caressèrent mes lèvres :

Louis : Le roi ne veut plus voir ce joli visage teinté de tristesse. Offrez-moi toujours ce sourire qui est vôtre. Que le goût de vos lèvres, éveille en mon cœur la promesse d'ivresses et de liesses.

Eunide : Je vous le promets _Majesté_. Goûtez-les, je vous prie, accordez-moi, ce bonheur auquel je ne souhaite renoncer.

Et le roi m'obéit, déposant près de la commissure de mes lèvres, un baiser tout en légèreté. J'en ressenti une fierté innommable. Je me laissai choir sur les coussins et nous passâmes une grande partie de l'après-midi à nous conter diverses confidences. Moi sur ma jeunesse campagnarde, lui sur son éducation rigide mais parsemé, ça et là, de quelques facétieux instants ponctuant son existence. Je buvais ses paroles les lèvres entrouvertes en une jolie mimique qu'il sembla apprécier puisqu'il s'évertua à montrer son contentement en déposant de légers baisers aussi doux que la caresse d'un insecte par un bel après-midi d'été.

Je ne pu résister d'avantage et fougueusement, vint me coller contre lui l'entourant de mes bras frêle. Un gémissement hardi s'échappa, malgré ma volonté de contenir mes émotions, mais cela devenait si difficile…

Il le comprit fort bien. Son index caressa ma joue :

Louis : _Mon joli petit cœur_ , le roi ne peut vous aimer de cette façon, pas comme une courtisane. Nous rendrons ce moment unique pour chacun d'entre nous. Reprenez votre souffle _Mon Ange_. Mes devoirs m'attendent. Hélas, je ne puis vous promettre plus que de raison.

A regret, je me redressai :

Eunide : Je suis si confuse de vous avoir volé autant de temps…je vous libère _Majesté_.

Il redevint grave en me fixant de façon intense :

Louis : Me libérer ? Vous m'avez déjà mis aux fers noble _Demoiselle_ , cependant, jamais bourreau ne fut plus adorable. Si La Mort savait se présenter d'aussi jolie façon, nous ne la craindrions pas ainsi.

Eunide : Jamais je ne vous ferai le moindre mal _Majesté_.

Louis : Ma belle _Demoiselle_ …si quelques maux devaient vous être adressés, leurs origines seraient, je le crains, royales. Cela me chagrinerait plus que de raison.

La surprise dû se lire sur mon visage comme dans un livre ouvert car, sans tarder, le merveilleux sourire du souverain réapparut, ôtant les dernières volutes d'inquiétudes assombrissant mes pensées. Il prit appui sur ses cuisses et se leva avant de me tendre la main.

Cette dernière tirade laissait un goût amer sur mes lèvres, aussi s'approcha-t-il de mon visage. Son splendide nez aquilin, vint frotter le bout de mon appendice retroussé.

J'avoue que ce geste, d'habitude adressé à un enfant, m'enchanta tout en occasionnant chez moi un froncement de sourcils.

Je détestai que l'on me prenne pour une jeune fille innocente ! Après tout, n'avais-je pas embrassé un roi ? Cela devait compter dans l'accomplissement des actes menant à mon futur statut de femme…non ?

Mes pensées durent être devinées, tant elles provoquèrent un large sourire sur ce visage parfait :

Louis : Bientôt _joli petit cœur_ , bientôt…

Bientôt quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

A nouveau, il m'empoigna, comme la première fois, et me positionna sur sa monture, et d'un coup de talon, l'alezan repartit au galop provoquant, à nouveau, un petit cri de surprise de ma part.

J'étais nerveuse, et heureuse à la fois.

Ce moment volé à son fabuleux destin, avait été un cadeau d'une grande importance pour moi, mais je ne retins que cette phrase ambigüe provoquant dans mon esprit, de bien curieuses interrogations.

Après quelques instants de doutes, je décidai de ne plus accorder de crédits à la moindre mauvaise pensée et me calait contre le torse du monarque.

L'emprise de son bras, autour de ma taille, s'affermit. Dans un accord tacite, nos désirs se joignirent tandis que nos doigts s'entrelaçaient comme le lierre se lie à la pierre…

D'une certaine façon, c'était ce qui se produisait. Encore envahit d'une once de courage, je tentai d'obtenir, de _Sa Majesté_ , une dernière faveur :

Eunide : _Sa majesté royale_ consentirait-elle à m'offrir une dernière démonstration de sa légendaire politesse ?

Louis : Légendaire politesse ?

Eunide : De celle, dont toute femme tremblante d'émotions, exigerait de _Son Chevalier_ servant.

Le souverain fit ralentir la cadence de son cheval, prenant soin d'affermir la poigne de ses rênes :

Louis : Vous outrepassez les règles de la bienséance _Demoiselle Eunide_ …

Eunide : Et bien, je n'en ai cure _Votre Majesté !_

Surpris par cette farouche détermination, le roi consentit à déposer sur mes lèvres un dernier baiser qui se voulut chaste…mais moi, _Eunide de Villelote,_ avait bien appris ma leçon ! Une fois mes lèvres sur celles du roi, j'entrepris, du bout de ma langue de les desceller. Une délicate couleur rosée empourpra mes joues de jeune fille pure, avant que ce glorieux souverain ne daigne faire acte de désobéissance aux règles de la bienséance.

Ce fut à son tour d'émettre un soupir discret, mais non moins appréciateur. Auréolée d'une gloire certaine, je me sentis gagnée par une immense fierté. Alors, c'était ainsi que le plaisir s'invitait au genre masculin ?

Cela semblait facile au premier abord…

Mais cela le demeurerait-il pour la suite ?

Toute à mes interrogations, je préférai baisser les paupières et me laisser aller à ces doux rêves énamourés où seul la candeur faisait écho à leurs intensités…

Le regard porté sur son palais, il en allait tout autre de cet homme en pleine force de l'âge dont l'appétit féroce se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

Cependant, et ce pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour _Henriette d'Angleterre_ la première épouse de son frère Philippe d'Orléans, morte de façon plutôt mystérieuse à l'âge de vingt-six ans, un étrange sentiment, muselé depuis des décennies, ressurgissait des tréfonds de son cœur. Ce sont ses gestes empreint d'une autorité imposante, qui orientèrent mon opinion.

 _Loin de lui déplaire, je sentis, au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur s'emballer, ce qui était loin d'être un comportement ordinaire chez lui, mais en cette après-midi de fin d'automne…se lui fut permis !_

* _Monseigneur de Morteuil_ _: ce personnage est factice et sort tout droit de mon imagination._


	4. Chapter 4 Juste toi et moi

Comme le titre de la scène l'indique, l'intimité va s'inviter entre Eunide de Villelote et Sa Majesté Louis XIV.

La jeune femme prend de l'assurance et commence véritablement à apprécier cet homme qui tient le pouvoir de la France entre ses mains.

Comme il est souhaité de le faire, je préviens qu'un lemon essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire, se trouve dans cette scène.

Ceci dit, ce bon Louis était coutumier du fait ! J'ai laissé courir mon imagination quant à la psychologie de ce roi. J'ose espérer que je ne suis pas tombée trop loin de la réalité. Il aimait beaucoup les femmes, mais je ne sais rien, par contre, de son goût pour l'amour...

Acte 2

Scène 1

Juste toi et moi

Je réintégrai mes appartements, euphorique. J'eu tout juste le temps de déposer mon châle sur le lit que l'on toquait à ma porte. Je me hâtai d'aller ouvrir et fus stupéfaite de me trouver nez à nez avec deux laquais à l'air impassible :

Laquais : _Mademoiselle Eunide de Villelote de Levallois_ , nous devons vous livrer quelques meubles choisis par _Sa Majesté_ à votre bon plaisir.

Surprise, je demeurai immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le domestique dû toussoter avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits et que je ne me pousse. Les deux battants de bois s'ouvrirent et les deux serviteurs entrèrent portant à bout de bras un magnifique bureau _Mazarin._

Doté de trois tiroirs de chaque côté, ses quatre pieds étaient reliés par des entretoises.

Son décor, particulièrement riche et raffiné en marqueterie d'essences de bois exotiques aux couleurs intenses et fortement contrastées en faisait un meuble de riche facture.

Il y avait aussi deux magnifiques fauteuils à hauts dossier, dont les assises étaient recouvertes d'une étoffe précieuse. Un brocart d'argent, tranchant sur du velours grenat ! Rien que cela !

Les accoudoirs et les pieds galbés en console, richement travaillés, avait dû représenter un travail conséquent de la part des ébénistes.

Pour finir, l'on installa, au plafond, un ciel de lit composé d'une immense pièce de tissus de velours bordeaux, couleur royale. En retrait dans un coin de la pièce, je contemplai tous ces changements, lesquels apportaient à mes appartements un luxe dont je ne me lassai pas d'en contempler la magnificence.

Il dû se passer un long moment, car dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée lorsque les laquais se retirèrent. Je me positionnai au centre de la pièce principale et me mit à tournoyer telle une enfant ivre de bonheur devant tant de splendeur. Il me semblait vivre un véritable conte de fée.

Une fois remise de mes émotions, les joues rosies, encore étourdie, je me laissai choir sur le lit le sourire aux lèvres.

La venue de Lynette me tira de mes rêveries :

Lynette : _Mademoiselle !_ Quelle splendeur ces meubles !

Sa main effleurait avec respect la marqueterie du bureau :

Lynette : Vos appartements sont dignes d'une visite royale !

Elle ne crut pas si bien dire…et si tel était le cas ?

Un léger coup à la porte rendit ses esprits à Lynette encore à son admiration. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Là encore je fus surprise de découvrir une énorme gerbe de roses rouges directement placées dans un vase en porphyre rouge, garni de deux anses en bronze ciselé.

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

Ce monarque savait gâter les femmes c'était une évidence. Là encore, un bémol s'invita dans mes pensées. Avait-il eu les mêmes attentions pour ses nombreuses maîtresses avant moi ?

Bien entendu, c'était une évidence, et cette dernière me renvoya à une dure réalité celle où devait se trouver ma place et ma condition de jeune femme noble, digne et encore pure…pour combien de temps encore me souffla une petite voix intérieure qui se riait de ma ca ndeur…

Cette nuit là, je m'endormis au doux parfum des roses et entrai dans le domaine des rêves sous mes plus beaux atouts.

Les jours suivants, j'aperçus plusieurs fois le souverain en compagnie du _Marquis de Louvois_. Ce personnage, à l'allure discrète, semblait pourvu d'un fort caractère selon _Madame de Maintenon_ , laquelle me confia son histoire.

Son père, _Michel le Tellier, Marquis de Barbezieux_ , avait obtenu de la part du roi, l'autorisation de transmettre la charge de Secrétaire d'Etat à la guerre, à son propre fils alors âgé de quinze ans, en son absence. L'obtention d'une telle responsabilité, me laissait pantoise. Jamais je ne me serais sentie les capacités à porter un tel poids sur mes épaules aussi jeune. Même s'il n'avait pas encore la pleine charge de son attribution, j'admirai l'abnégation de ce jeune homme dont une partie de son enfance lui avait été dérobée pour répondre aux désirs paternels.

Il en avait gagné la confiance du roi. Les officiers, eux, ne l'appréciaient guère, car son honnêteté l'encourageait à lutter contre leurs absentéismes, et surtout les pillages résultant des guerres, afin que chacun puisse se dédommager, alors que leurs soldes tardaient à être honorées.

Beaucoup lui en tenaient rigueur, cependant, je dû admettre que son honnêteté dénotait parmi cette Cour flamboyante mais assez largement corrompue à mon humble avis.

En grande conversation avec le jeune marquis, _Louis_ ne prenait pas la peine de détourner son attention face aux nombreux

Hommages rendus par les courtisans lorsqu'ils croisaient la promenade du souverain, mais lorsque, inopinément, _Madame de Maintenon_ et moi-même croisâmes, ce matin-là sa route, il ne put s'empêcher de m'accorder un regard.

Ce fut succin, mais assez pour conforter mon impression de me sentir « _importante_ », à ses yeux.

Je m'inclinai dans une révérence aussi rapide que respectueuse, avant d'accélérer mon pas, mais dans ma hâte, je positionnai mal mon pied et me tordit la cheville.

Honteuse, je levai un regard gêné vers lui, alors que le Marquis volait à mon secours, m'offrant une main secourable. Je remarquai un début de sourire, bien vite réfréné par _Louis_ , lequel prit un air contrit en s'approchant de moi :

Louis : _Mademoiselle Villelote de Levallois_ , vous seriez-vous blessé ? Si tel était le cas, nous nous en trouverions fort chagriné.

Je tentai de contenir mon propre rire. Nous nous comprîmes de concert et une folle envie de me jeter dans ses bras m'envahit. Sa prestance ne m'impressionnait plus, bien au contraire…elle m'attirait irrésistiblement telle une flamme pour le papillon. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. Je n'avais qu'une envie…goûter ses lèvres. L'indécence de ma pensée me fit rougir. Le Marquis de Louvois prit cette teinte vermillon pour un encouragement, et conserva ma main entre ses doigts plus que de raison ce qui sembla déplaire au roi.

Eunide : Je vous remercie _Monsieur,_ pour votre aide.

Madame de Maintenon : Veuillez lui pardonner son jeune âge _Majesté_. Cette jeune femme à des absences de raison.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Comment osait-on s'en prendre ainsi, devant témoin, à mon inexpérience. Bien résolue à ne point m'en laisser conter, je répliquai d'une voix assurée :

Eunide : Il m'en revient pourtant bien une, et non des moindres, celle de rendre les hommages à Votre Majesté de la plus belle façon et ce malgré ma maladresse.

Je joignis à ma déclaration appuyée, une révérence du plus bel effet. Avant de me redresser, alors que _Madame de Maintenon_ tendait la main au Marquis avec politesse, je levai effrontément mon regard vers le roi lui adressant une mimique rieuse.

Cette fois, il s'autorisa un demi-sourire avant de reprendre une certaine contenance dû à son rang.

D'une voix autoritaire, il rappela le jeune homme à son devoir et tous deux se retirèrent en s'inclinant poliment.

Ce fut un dernier coup d'œil du monarque dans ma direction qui me fit comprendre que je n'aurai plus à patienter bien longtemps, le moment de le revoir.

Le lendemain, je reçus, à nouveau, une gerbe de roses blanches cette fois, avec un simple mot signé de la plus jolie écriture qu'il m'eut été donné de contempler :

« A _la fin de ce jour, se liera un destin, que de mes vœux j'appelle avec ardeur. L._ »

Je savais le moment venu, dès l'instant où le valet frappa à ma porte.

Il me pria de le suivre, je m'empressai d'obéir.

J'attrapai au vol mon châle, tandis que nous empruntâmes un corridor dissimulé derrière une porte, en trompe-l'œil. Nous montâmes un escalier taillé de marbre blanc, avant de parcourir une longue distance à l'intérieur d'un autre couloir très étroit.

Cela me laissa le temps de la réflexion…elle fut intense.

Je ne connaissais rien aux manières d'aimer. Tout juste m'avait-on livré quelques enseignements succins sur le fonctionnement des deux sexes dans le seul but d'expliquer la reproduction de l'être humain. Une demoiselle bien née, n'était pas censée connaitre ce genre de choses. _Monsieur de Lamotte_ avait toutefois, sur mon insistance, consentit, à satisfaire une curiosité somme toute légitime, mais uniquement du bout des lèvres et sans rentrer dans les détails.

Je me souvins pourtant d'images qui, aujourd'hui encore, me faisaient rougir. Un matin de printemps où, j'accompagnai mon père lors d'une promenade à cheval, j'assistai, dans l'enclos de l'étalon, à la monte de la jument par le fougueux équidé impatient de lui rendre les honneurs. L'animal lui mordait l'encolure en hennissant. A la seconde même où il prit possession de la femelle, je fus terriblement mal à l'aise, et je dus détourner mon regard.

Ce souvenir m'interpella fortement, au moment où je m'apprêtai à subir le même sort, bien que la comparaison ne me sembla guère flatteuse. Mes mots auraient prêtés à sourire, pourtant naquit, en moi, l'appréhension.

Comment le roi prendrait-il, lui-même, possession de mon corps de vierge ? La peur se mêla à l'excitation, cependant, j'avais appris à le connaitre et sa délicatesse parlerait pour lui, du moins l'espérais-je ainsi.

Enfin, le valet s'arrêta devant ce qui me semblait être un mur, mais qui, une fois sa main posée sur la tapisserie, se révéla être une entrée. Il m'enjoignit à entrer et referma immédiatement derrière lui.

La pièce était immense. Eclairée de quelques candélabres aux bougies à moitiés consumées, le roi se tenait tout près de la cheminée. Il portait sa culotte haute en taffetas de soie, un manteau d'intérieur, de la même matière, couleur or, et largement ouvert, dévoilant un torse glabre à la musculature évidente. A son cou, pendait une chaîne au bout de laquelle était accroché un médaillon. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors et devinai un goût certain chez ce monarque concernant le choix de ses bijoux.

A mon entrée, il se tourna vers moi et me tendit les bras. Dans un élan de fougue, je courus jusqu'à lui, me hâtai de prendre ses mains et de les enserrer dans les miennes. Il adorait mes élans passionnés. Ma jeunesse l'affolait, il me l'avait confié plusieurs fois.

Lui qui, au seuil de ses quarante ans, avait oublié les frissons de ses premiers émois, appréciait mes emportements.

De mon côté, je ne cherchai pas à les museler. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que me coller contre lui, frotter ma joue dans le creux de son cou. Mes soupirs reflétaient mon impatience. Un tel privilège me laissait rêveuse.

Je profitai de cette intimité, pour effleurer le médaillon du bout de mes doigts qu'il s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres. Je frémis, comme à chaque fois où je sentais, sur ma peau, son souffle chaud. Il se pencha vers moi, et me sourit :

Eunide : Il est si joli…

Louis : Il le sera d'autant plus, une fois l'une des mèches de votre magnifique chevelure agencée à l'intérieur.

Mes lèvres formèrent un petit oh de surprise et d'émerveillement à la fois :

Louis : Qu'il me plaît d'admirer sur vos traits la candeur de votre jeune âge…

Eunide : Oserais-je porter à la connaissance de _Votre Majesté_ ce désir qui est mien ?

Louis : Tout ce qu'il vous plaira _petit_ _ange_.

Eunide : La permission de porter sur mon cœur quelques uns de vos cheveux _Sire,_ me serait-elle accordée ?

Louis : Je l'entendais bien ainsi.

Il s'approcha d'une table recouverte de velours pourpre, couleur royale, et sortit d'un coffret un médaillon identique au sien retenu par une chaîne en or. Je fixai le bijou, émerveillée. Louis s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur le bout de mon nez, ce qui provoqua, chez moi, un petit rire enfantin. Son regard devint si intense…

Nous nous efforçâmes de couper une petite mèche de nos chevelures respectives que _Louis_ s'empressa de disposer à l'intérieur de chacune des parties de nos médaillons. Je le regardai faire avec admiration. Lui ne cessait de me dévisager en souriant.

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ce grand monarque me portait un si grand intérêt ? Je n'allai pas tarder à lui appartenir au sens biblique du terme. Promise à son corps depuis un temps déjà, ce qui allait s'accomplir cette nuit relevait, pour moi, d'un désir nourri par un amour aussi inattendu que puissant. Je me sentais, à la fois, impatiente et intimidée. N'allais-je point le décevoir ?

Cette passion, qu'en mon sein, je ne parvenais plus à retenir, devait, entre ses bras, être vécue avec la flamboyance qu'exigeait le sacrifice de ma pureté.

Je tremblai et Louis le sentit. En un mouvement ample, ses bras m'encerclèrent. Tel un colibri mis en cage, ma peur fut emprisonnée et mes mots, enfin libérés, s'échappèrent en un flot de paroles :

Eunide : L'amour a bien attendrit mon cœur. Le sentez-vous frapper à l'orée du votre ?

Louis : Je le devine aisément petit oiseau multicolore.

Eunide : Vous jouez-vous de moi et de ma candeur ?

Louis : Au chevet de mon lit, vous voici cette nuit. Je vois dans vos yeux ce désir charnel qu'en ma qualité de monarque, je me dois de combler avec les honneurs. Quand nos deux cœurs confondus, s'aimeront à leurs tours, je porterai votre souffrance en mon sein _petit cœur,_ et boirai vos larmes.

Ma respiration s'intensifia. Il ressentit mon trouble, s'approcha de moi, caressa ma joue rosie, avant de passer, autour de mon cou, le bijou.

Il demeura un long moment à me contempler, du moins pris-je ceci pour de contemplation tant ses regards en reflétaient les éloges. Avec délicatesse, ses doigts effleurèrent ma nuque frissonnante, la parsemant de baisers précieux. Je poussai un soupir malgré moi et la peau de mes bras se hérissa.

Attendrit, il se mit face à moi. Ses mots furent si tendres…

Louis : _Eunide,_ ressentez-vous la peur ? Faut-il que mon désir ne rompt pour vous ces chaînes dont une éducation au dessein honorable, vous a paré ?

Je baissais les yeux, pinçai les lèvres, et opinai de la tête :

Eunide : S'il me faut l'avouer, alors je m'y résous…oui, la peur est ma compagne, tout comme l'incompétence est son valet. Je prie _Votre Majesté_ d'accorder, à mon innocence, tolérance et compréhension. Je suis novice concernant les joutes amoureuses. Mon inexpérience me fera paraître bien fade à vos yeux. Je souhaite vous combler _Sire_ , mais ne sais comment m'y prendre…

Louis me sourit. L'un de ces sourires dont, j'en étais persuadée, aucune de ses favorites n'aurait su résister :

Louis : Joute ? _Ma jolie petite fleur_ , il ne sera jamais question de combat entre nous. Le roi saura être doux ! Je vous dois mon expérience, comme ma considération. J'ôte ma couronne et ne souffrirai en aucun cas, d'user de mon autorité en un tel cas. Nous nous apprêtons à vivre un moment intense _Eunide_. Que connaissez-vous de l'acte amoureux ?

Eunide : J'ai honte _Sire_ d'admettre mon peu de savoir dans ce domaine…mais mon éducation n'a fait qu'effleurer succinctement cet aspect de la vie d'une femme.

Louis : Eh bien nous _effleurerons_ ce sujet de la plus douce des façons jeune fille. Bannissez une honte qu'à mon tour je renie. Elle est signe, au contraire, d'une pureté dont je n'avais plus goûté la saveur depuis fort longtemps. A votre âge, beaucoup de jeunes filles de la _Cour_ , ont déjà connus les faveurs de galants. Votre innocence est gage de pureté. Octroierez-vous à votre roi une totale liberté ?

Eunide : Je m'en remets à vous _Sire_. Faites de moi ce qu'il vous plaira.

Louis : Votre abandon est total. Je ferai mienne votre douleur _petit cœur_ et rendrait acceptable ce désagrément auquel vous ne pouvez vous soustraire. Je m'emploierai à rendre supportable votre passage de jeune fille à jeune femme.

Ces mots éveillèrent en moi une inquiétude légitime que je chassai d'un revers de main. La peur se devait de demeurer sur le pas de la porte. Seule ma volonté à satisfaire Mon roi, ferait de moi la plus vaillante des guerrières. Je relevai le menton avec fierté, montrant ainsi mon désir de bien faire.

Il caressa ma joue et son index se perdit sur mes lèvres roses, qu'il entrouvrit d'un geste empreint de fermeté. Loin de provoquer de la gêne, cette hardiesse combla ma fierté. L'impatience du souverain me fit sentir combien j'étais précieuse à ses yeux. Provocante, je mordis légèrement le bout de son doigt le fixant de mes yeux brillant. Je tâchai de me montrer audacieuse, mais mon hésitation et mon inexpérience me rattrapèrent aussitôt. Qu'étais-je censé faire par la suite ? L'embrasser ? Poser ma main sur son torse ? Ailleurs ?

Je rougis violemment. Jamais je n'oserai sentir sous mes doigts le renflement que je devinai sous l'étoffe de son haut de chausses.

Je ne sus combien de fois je dû mordiller mes lèvres, mais à chaque fois, naquit un regard appréciateur chez le roi. A nouveau, il m'offrit un sourire, il n'en fut pas avare avec moi cette nuit-là. Lui, habitué à se contrôler, se laissa aller à une douce langueur. Il choisit ses mots, m'offrant le réconfort dont j'avais tant besoin :

Louis : Commençons par effeuiller cette jolie rose soumise à mon appréciation. Que cache-t-elle sous ses pétales carmin ?

D'un geste coutumier, il dénoua les lacets de mon corset. Les rubans de satin provoquèrent un soyeux chuintement en glissant à l'intérieur des œillets. Le corset s'ouvrit, dévoilant mes seins ronds et pleins, dont il en apprécia le galbe. La jupe de taffetas et les nombreux jupons se posèrent sur le tapis tels la corolle d'une fleur. Ses mains fines soulevèrent avec une lenteur exquise, la chemise de popeline, dernier rempart de ma nudité…

Un instant, son sourire s'effaça et je crus l'avoir froissé, voire déçu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne put résister à l'envie de dessiner du bout de ses doigts, la courbe de ma poitrine haute. Deux tétons roses, se hérissèrent sous mon désir naissant. Ils pointèrent fièrement contre son torse quémandant quelques faveurs doucereuses. Je sentis ses deux mains prendre en coupe mes seins les enveloppant d'une onde de chaleur bienfaisante avant qu'ils ne les portent à ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il darda son regard sur moi, capturant la moindre de mes réactions tout en passant l'extrémité de sa langue sur mes pointes mises au supplice.

Avec lenteur, elle lécha, titilla, agaça ces petits bouts de chair durcie, m'occasionnant un long gémissement. Enivré de mon odeur comme s'il s'était agi d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, son ardeur s'intensifia.

Quand il fut rassasié de ces douceurs, ses lèvres quittèrent mes deux boutons montés en épingles au point d'en devenir douloureux, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux aux couleurs de l'azur ne me lâchaient pas. J'en perdis toute contenance, me noyai dans ces eaux limpides, signant ainsi ma reddition.

Mon cœur s'emballa…

Nue, je ne conservai que mes bas de soie retenus par deux jarretières agrémentées de rubans roses. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur ces frivolités de femmes ne sachant s'il devait les admirer où les faire glisser le long de mes cuisses, encouragé par sa fougue de mâle impatient…

Je ne su quelle attitude adopter. Tête baissée, je fixai bêtement le bout de mes souliers, qu'il se hâta d'ôter, pliant le genou devant moi. Je perdis de la hauteur mais pas de ma superbe m'assura-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi.

Puis lentement, sa vision convergea vers mon entrejambe mise à nu. Le duvet blond de mon intimité se trouva à hauteur de ses prunelles. J'en éprouvai une telle honte que j'en devins cramoisi. Devinant ma gêne, il prononça quelques mots, dont la seule intention était d'adoucir mon embarras :

Louis : Oh, mon _petit ange de douceur_ …qu'offrez-vous à votre roi ?

Il s'empara de ma main un peu fraîche, souffla sur ma peau pour la réchauffer, avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser :

Louis : Vous avez un monarque à vos pieds _Ma Demoiselle_. A vous offrir, c'est moi qui vous convie. Faut-il que mes soupirs vous y encouragent ? Il y a fort longtemps, pour le prestige d'un emblème, mon choix s'est porté sur le soleil, dont la puissance et la gloire devait égaler la mienne. Se mourir derrière un horizon n'entrait pas dans ses attributions, puisqu'il me faut encore en admirer sa blondeur et profiter de sa chaleur. Vous m'offrez un astre en cadeau _Eunide_. Le roi se doit de lui vouer un culte intense et remercier les Cieux de cette bonté.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon intimité, avant de s'y poser avec délicatesse. J'en eu le souffle coupé et une intense chaleur monta du creux de mes reins. Je m'affolai de cette sensation nouvelle, et me courbai en deux en poussant un soupir appuyé. Ses mains maintinrent mes hanches immobiles alors qu'il renouvelait un baiser un peu plus appuyé.

Je sentis alors, une moiteur inadéquate en un tel endroit. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Honteuse d'un tel fait, je tentai de dissimuler ma gêne, ce qui n'empêcha pas Louis de caresser de sa langue les replis de mes chairs. La volupté de ce moment me fit baisser les paupières. Comme c'était doux…

Je me cambrai à nouveau, enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau de ses avant-bras, en libérant un étrange gémissement. Etait-ce moi que l'on venait d'entendre ? Comment pouvais-je me laisser aller avec autant d'impudence ?

Sans cesser la torture qu'il venait d'entreprendre, le roi souleva ma jambe droite et la reposa sur son épaule caressant plus langoureusement de sa langue un petit bouton particulier où il s'attarda sans vouloir se presser, lui accordant la faveur d'enfler sous ses assauts…oh, Seigneur, je crus défaillir. Je me mis à trembler. Je craignais de m'effondrer à terre, mais le souverain me maintint solidement.

Cette position indécente me paralysait d'effroi. Jamais je ne me serai crue capable de lui laisser faire une chose pareille…pis…je l'encourageai…

Mon bassin se mit à onduler de façon troublante allant à la rencontre de ce puissant révélateur de sensation. Comment un organe voué à la parole pouvait-il produire d'aussi intenses sensations ? J'avais beaucoup à apprendre, pensais-je, l'esprit en feu.

Dès lors, plus rien n'eu d'importance à mes yeux, et je baissai les paupières ne cessant de gémir de plus en plus fort. Mon corps devint brûlant. Je battis l'air de mes bras cherchant à m'accrocher quelque part, mais nous nous étions au centre de la pièce, aucun meuble ne se trouvait à proximité. Au moment où je pensai mon tourment sur le point de cesser, la langue royale reprit son supplice, redoublant de vigueur, pour ralentir à nouveau.

Je cru mourir cent fois sous ce dangereux supplice. Avais-je accès au paradis ?

Comme une réponse à mes questions, Louis mis un soin tout particulier à intensifier ses caresses sous mes cris de plus en plus désordonnés, dont je n'étais plus maîtresse.

Soudain, une étrange sensation naquît dans mon ventre, enflant, comme si une boule de feu ne demandait qu'à en jaillir. Cela montait, montait… sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je tentai, désespérément, de contenir cette folie, mais une caresse plus appuyée de la part du roi me fit brusquement basculer dans une intense émotion.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, agrippai la chevelure royale et libérai un formidable cri de ma gorge. Des halètements suivirent aussi anarchiques qu'indomptables. Le roi se leva, ôta en toute hâte ses derniers vêtements, et me prit dans ses bras, alors que je m'effondrai comme une poupée de chiffon. Il m'allongea sur son lit et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Ses deux avant-bras reposaient sur les draps blancs brodés aux armoiries royales. Seuls ses pouces caressaient mes lèvres encore entrouvertes sur mes derniers soupirs.

Son sourire charmeur ne le quittait pas et je pensai bêtement qu'il se gaussait de ma naïveté, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il se releva quelque peu et baisa mon front perlé de sueur :

Louis : Il semble que le roi ait bien œuvré en ce royaume dont une entrée demeure encore verrouillée à son désir. Sans doute va-t-il devoir livrer bataille et faire tomber les dernières défenses de cette forteresse tenace.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je m'y étais déjà noyée…il était trop tard pour renoncer. Timidement, je lui répondis :

Eunide : Que m'arrive t-il _Sire_ ? Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?

Louis : Ceci n'est que le début _mon petit cœur_. Si vous êtes obéissante et sage, tel que je me l'imagine, le roi vous fera entrevoir un royaume où le plaisir sera vôtre désormais, mais nous n'en sommes point encore là. Le roi doit conquérir la dernière parcelle de votre innocence. Me livrerez-vous vos dernières armes _Ma Demoiselle_ ?

Eunide : Prenez tout de moi, _Mon roi_.

Louis : Tout ?

Eunide : Je ferai acte d'obéissance et me plierai, en tout point à votre volonté _Majesté_.

Ce sourire…ce sourire merveilleux et terriblement charmeur, me fit sourire à mon tour. Je ne pouvais y résister et il le comprit très vite :

Louis : Êtes-vous prête à souffrir pour votre monarque ?

Eunide : Serait-ce le cas ?

Louis : je vous dois la vérité, ce ne sera guère plaisant au début, mais plus tard, il ne demeurera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Eunide : En ce cas, je suis prête.

Il prit appuis sur ses deux bras, se releva et je fis de même. Ce fut alors, que j'entrevis, aux creux de ses cuisses, une arme d'une puissance inouïe. Je pris peur. Je n'avais jamais vu de sexe d'homme et celui du roi me paraissait…comment pourrait-il…y parviendrais-je ?

Je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers et fermai les yeux, mais il me recommanda de les rouvrir. Je devais affronter cette épreuve avec courage et c'est ce que je fis.

Je le sentis écarter mes cuisses à l'aide de son genou. Le bout de son sexe, où perlait une goutte de son désir, vint effleurer le mien avec délicatesse. Je creusai mes reins, l'invitant à poursuivre. D'un côté, il me tardait de connaitre enfin le mystère de la défloration, mais d'un autre côté, je tremblai de peur. Je sentis que cela ne serait pas sans inviter une certaine souffrance, mais je décidai de lui accorder ma confiance. Pour moi, cela représentait beaucoup…

Il le comprit, du moins est-ce ainsi que j'interprétai cet excès de douceur dont il m'abreuva, en s'attardant tout contre mes chairs encore enflées de leur dernier supplice. Ce doux frottement raviva cette étrange moiteur qui m'avait tant surprise. Le roi ne cessait de caresser ma joue me rassurant du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

Louis : Non, n'éprouvez point de honte _Damoiselle_ , votre corps ne fait que quémander ce qu'il désire à l'aide de ce suc goûteux. Sentez le désir monter en vous ma douce…oui…c'est cela, abandonnez-vous à mes commandements, je saurai rendre ce moment…acceptable. Je ne puis vous promettre plus _joli petit cœur_.

Malgré moi, je recommençai à gémir, impuissante à contrôler ces plaintes affreusement gênante. Le rouge s'invita à nouveau sur mes joues :

Louis : Oui, _Eunide_ , offrez-moi vos soupirs…ne les emprisonnez pas, ils me reviennent de droit…voilà, c'est bien…je veux les entendre…

Et je décidai de les lui offrir sans tergiversations. Envahie d'un courage surprenant, je le fixai dans les yeux, me refusant à éprouver la moindre gêne quand tout m'y encourageait : mes cuisses écartelées, cette étrange moiteur inondant mon intimité au point de craindre d'en mouiller les draps, ma respiration hiératique…

L'intensité de ses effleurements s'amoindrie alors qu'il m'adressait ses dernières recommandations. Je lui promis de les suivre en tout point :

Louis : Je veux vos yeux sur moi posés, _Eunide_. Regardez-moi jusqu'au moment où cela ne vous sera plus possible. Ce moment viendra, j'en ai conscience. Offrez à votre roi, ce moment unique.

Eunide : _Quand nos deux corps investis d'un fougueux sentiment, seront liés d'une ivresse osée, je veux mourir en vous._

Louis : _Je porterai votre fièvre au firmament avec fierté, et cueillerai vos mots d'amour. Ils ne seront que pour moi._

Je bus ses paroles en le fixant de mes yeux grands ouverts.

 _La douleur…_

Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il entra en moi d'un vigoureux coup de rein. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge, avant que mes paupières ne se closent sous un flot de pleurs. Il cessa tout mouvement et de ses baisers vint goûter mes larmes salées. Sans discontinuer, il les cueillit caressant mon visage du bout de ses doigts :

Louis : _De vos doux yeux en pleurs, je veux boire l'eau de vos larmes. Qu'un doux parfum subtil, m'en offre l'ivresse._

Nous demeurâmes un moment unis, l'un dans l'autre. Je me sentis emplie. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé l'Amour que sous sa forme la plus naïve, voici que je me retrouvai, à cet instant, un « _morceau du roi de France_ » planté en moi. Je ne sus si je devais en rire ou en ressentir une grande fierté !

Une pensée singulière s'invita alors en moi…aussi saugrenue qu'amusante, je retenais un puissant monarque prisonnier entre mes chairs et cela me fit basculer dans le comique d'une situation singulière, du moins, le devenait-elle pour moi. Louis m'en demanda la raison et je fus prise d'un irrésistible fou rire auquel il se joignit lorsque je pus, enfin, lui en révéler la cause.

Cela me fit un bien fou et je me sentis, soudain, beaucoup plus sereine. Petit à petit, il recommença à se mouvoir avec une lenteur toute calculée. Je grimaçais sous la douleur encore vive, mais tâchai de ne point trop le montrer :

Louis : Le roi doit partir à l'assaut _Eunide_ , m'y autorisez-vous ?

Eunide : Faites Sire… _Je ne veux pour douleurs, que baisers et ferveur…_ _Que vos longs soupirs, au creux de mon cou, blottis, fasse briller nos vœux dans le cœur de nos vies. Faites-nous voler Mon Roi…en des cieux étoilés._

Son rythme s'accéléra, son souffle aussi. Je le sentis dans le creux de mon cou, à chacun de ses coups de reins. Je serrai les dents essayant de combattre la brûlure, mais elle s'intensifia au point de ne plus être en mesure de la supporter.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à le supplier de mettre un terme à cette souffrance, je le vis se raidir, se soulever, grimacer avant de pousser un feulement et de s'étendre sur moi.

Je vécus, à ce moment-là, un moment magique. Peau contre peau, je sentis battre…son cœur. Un puissant martellement pareil à un tambour et ses vibrations emplirent mon cœur d'un amour passionnel. D'instinct, je l'entourai de mes bras le serrant de toutes mes forces. Mes mots fuirent ma gorge en un flot désordonné :

Eunide : Vous êtes à moi…vous êtes mon roi…je veux vous garder pour moi… pour l'éternité…je veux…vous êtes… _je vous aime !_

Je me sentis alors emporté dans un tourbillon, ses bras m'enserrèrent et me firent pivoter sur le côté. Je me retrouvai le visage posé sur son torse et m'emplissait des bruits de son cœur avec une joie indescriptible, au point d'en gémir de bonheur ce qui le surprit :

Eunide : Je suis heureuse…je suis heureuse…

Le souffle me manqua et je me mis à pleurer. Ce n'était plus de la douleur. A l'évidence, elle différait de celle ressentie plus tôt. Cette souffrance, je devais la conserver en moi car elle était le reflet de mes sentiments. Curieusement, je ne l'entendis pas faire écho à ma confession. J'en éprouvai de la peine et me dit qu'un roi ne pouvait aimer tel que je le souhaitai. Malgré tout, je n'opposai aucune résistance à mon flot de paroles tant il fallait que cela soit dit et entendu :

Eunide : Vous qui m'avez tout donné, ne reprenez rien de vous. Je veux garder secret, le goût de nos baisers, Vos mains sur moi posé, votre jouissance de roi…Jamais amant aimé, ne sera plus adoré. Je vous en fais le serment.

Mes paupières étaient baissés, et je ne pus percevoir sa réaction, mais à la façon qu'il eut de me serrer passionnément contre lui, me fit comprendre combien d'intenses émotions vibraient en lui. Il demeura un long moment silencieux. Je compris ma hardiesse et comptait bien exprimer mes regrets pour avoir osé lui parler ainsi, mais il me devança :

Louis : Vous couronnez ma joie par vos aveux précieux, qu'en un désir vous m'offrez. _Mon petit cœur_ , le repos de la guerrière vous appelle. Vous avez livré une bien jolie bataille et mis à genoux, le conquérant que je suis. Dormez à présent _Eunide_. Baissez ces jolies paupières que je m'apprête à baiser.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler entre mes cuisses. D'instinct j'envoyai la main…il l'intercepta d'autorité :

Louis : N'ayez crainte, ceci est le tribu à payer pour votre nouveau statut de femme. Laissez-moi œuvrer.

Il s'empara d'un linge dissimulé sous l'un des oreillers, se retira de moi en un mouvement rapide, et plaqua le morceau de tissu contre mon intimité. A son tour, il se redressa. Son corps se déplia avec souplesse. Il étendit la main, se saisit, d'un mouchoir orné de dentelle. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir son membre viril rougit de mon sang, mêlé à une substance blanchâtre.

Je compris instantanément de quoi il s'agissait. La honte me fit rougir et telle une enfant, mon bras couvrit mes yeux. J'entendis le doux son d'un rire discret :

Eunide : Vous moquez-vous de moi _Sire_ ?

Louis : Quand il me faut louer votre courage ? Ce serait bien ingrat de ma part. Ce sont vos jolies manières d'enfant qui prêtent à sourire.

Il disparut dans une petite pièce attenante que je devinai être un cabinet de toilette et réapparut, paré d'un manteau d'intérieur en brocart de soie couleur or, se pencha au-dessus de moi, et baisa mon front comme l'aurait fait un père envers son enfant :

Louis : Dormez ici cette nuit _Eunide_. Une jeune femme veillera sur votre sommeil.

Eunide : Mais…

Louis : Il n'y a pas de mais jeune fille ! Le roi ordonne cette mesure qu'il vous faut accepter _petit cœur_. Je veux être rassuré sur votre santé jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Votre sacrifice mérite l'attention que je souhaite y porter. Après autorisation de cette personne à vous lever, vous pourrez réintégrer vos appartements. D'ici là, vous êtes sous protection royale _Eunide_. Je dois, cependant vous abandonner.

Un peu déçue de ne point finir la nuit entre ses bras, j'acquiesçai humblement :

Eunide : Je comprends _Sire_.

Louis : Qu'il me plaît de vous l'entendre dire ! Je loue votre sagesse, quand elle peine à s'inviter en moi…

Il souffla sur la chandelle posée sur la table à côtés du lit, et se retira. Je demeurai seule dans ce grand lit où s'était enfuie mon innocence. Mille pensées se bousculaient en moi…

Une seule domina toutes les autres…elle se transforma en une magnifique certitude…j'étais amoureuse du _Roi de France_.

Cela ne changerait probablement rien à son règne, mais il venait de gagner un nouveau territoire…mon cœur !

Si tous les combats au monde se pouvaient livrer d'aussi belles façons, les femmes ne pleureraient plus le départ de leurs hommes pour la guerre. Mes larmes, elles, n'étaient que le reflet d'un bonheur acquis au prix d'une belle souffrance.

Je ne la regrettai pas.

 _Une jeune fille s'était couchée dans ce lit, une jeune femme s'endormait, le corps repu des caresses de son amant. Je dus admettre, que jamais nuit ne fut plus douce pour moi…l'Amour en était la cause._


	5. Chapter 5 Rebellion

Bonsoir.

La vie à la Cour de Versailles, pour Eunide, continue, avec son lot de surprises, de désillusions, de sentiments…

Dans ce chapitre, un personnage nouveau apparait, il s'agit d'Elisabeth-Charlotte de Bavières, la belle-sœur du roi, autrement nommée, _Madame_. Olwem, tu m'avais, à juste titre, demandé si Philippe d'Orléans, le frère de Louis XIV ferait son apparition dans ce récit…je te répondrai que oui, mais pour l'instant, nous faisons connaissance avec sa deuxième épouse. Bien entendu, Philippe tiendra une jolie place dans cette histoire, ce qui devrait te faire plaisir. Merci à toi de suivre ce récit.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Acte II

Scène 2

Rébellion

L'aurore pointait sur l'horizon, lorsque je m'éveillai. Assise à mes côtés, se trouvait une jeune femme. La première chose que j'aperçus de cette personne, fut son sourire. Bienveillant, il m'accueillait nimbé de politesse. Elle quitta sa chaise pour s'approcher du lit. A mon tour, je me redressai sur mes avant-bras en l'observant avec curiosité :

Eunide : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jeune femme : Je suis au service de _Sa Majesté_. Celle-ci m'a demandé, expressément de m'occuper de votre santé, à votre réveil.

Eunide : Ma santé ? Mais je ne suis pas malade !

Jeune Femme : Selon ses recommandations, je me dois de vous visiter afin de vous accorder l'autorisation de quitter cette chambre.

Eunide : Que signifie tout ceci ?

Jeune Femme : Une défloration est certes un acte naturel, mais il peut survenir des complications surtout en matière de saignement. Je suis, ce que l'on nomme, une Sage-femme. Nous professons depuis peu. _Sa Majesté_ , elle-même a rattaché notre métier à la _Confrérie de_ _Saint-Cösme_ , afin que notre enseignement soit plus aboutit.

Eunide : Je ne savais pas. Dans les campagnes nous avons nos matrones…

Jeune Femme : Permettez-moi de me présenter _Mademoiselle_. Je me nomme _Catherine de Langlois_. Je suis l'une des pionnières inscrites à la faculté de médecine.

Eunide : Vraiment ? Cela parait incroyable.

Catherine : Cependant, ma formation n'est pas encore aboutie. Hélas, nos demandes répétées afin de recevoir un enseignement théorique auprès des professeurs se sont soldées par des échecs. Les chirurgiens refusent de nous donner des cours. Toutefois, je vous rassure, j'ai effectué plusieurs stages en tant qu'apprentisse à _l'Hôtel Dieu_ à _Paris._ Vous pouvez m'accorder votre confiance !

Eunide : Je suis honorée de faire la connaissance d'une femme de science et de grand talent, je n'en doute pas.

Catherine de L. : M'accorderez-vous, à présent, l'autorisation de vous examiner ?

Eunide : Pourquoi ? Que crains-je ?

Catherine de L. : Pas grand-chose si…veuillez m'excuser si je vous mets mal à l'aise, mais je suis tenue par le secret de ma profession, même si je ne suis pas autorisé, comme tout médecin, à prêter le serment d' _Hippocrate_.

Eunide : Jamais je ne douterai, d'une femme de savoir. Vous pouvez continuer.

Catherine de L. : Faire l'amour, est un acte naturel…

Eunide : Ceci est très gênant.

Catherine de L. : Je ne suis pas ici en tant que « _commères_ » comme j'ai pu souvent en croiser à la _Cour…_

Je me permis de sourire :

Catherine de L. : Votre corps vous appartient, tout comme celui de _Sa Majesté_. C'est votre jeune âge qui a suscité, chez notre monarque, une attention des plus particulières. Nous mettrons cela sur le compte de sa…sensibilité. Puis-je ?

J'accordai mon consentement d'un signe de tête. Catherine baissa le drap, continuant la conversation tout en m'examinant. Ce fut rapide et je dois avouer que mon embarras s'était déjà volatilisé :

Catherine de L. : Bienvenue dans le monde des femmes _Mademoiselle_ !

Eunide : Je ne savais pas que les félicitations étaient de rigueur !

Catherine de L. : _Dieu_ nous a punis de tous les maux, les menstruations, l'hymen et sa glorieuse rupture, les joies de l'enfantement…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire :

Catherine de L. : Notre courage, par contre, n'est pas cité dans les livres de médecine et cela est fort dommage, car il en faut pour supporter ces divines punitions. Ceci dit, nous y gagnons en matière de séduction. Voyez comme ces _Messieurs_ se font tendres devant nous au moment de quémander leur pitance amoureuse…

Catherine possédait un esprit fort éclairé, doublé d'un solide sens de l'humour. Cela me plaisait. Il devait en falloir à cette femme pour évoluer dans un milieu d'hommes :

Eunide : Ainsi, votre métier est de mettre au monde le fruit des amours.

Catherine de L. : Ce n'est pas toujours aussi romantique _Mademoiselle._ Bien des jeunes filles pauvres s'égarent sur le chemin de la perdition et meurent en couches sans être passées devant l'autel. De ces moments de perdition s'en suivent des grossesses difficiles et parfois des accouchements dramatiques. Porter la vie est un moment de grâce chez une femme, cela ne doit pas devenir un cauchemar.

Eunide : Je comprends. A la campagne, cela arrive quelquefois. La jeune fille devient alors le déshonneur de sa famille.

Catherine de L. : La campagne est encore innocente…mais à Paris, le vice et la pauvreté font des ravages parmi les femmes !

Eunide : Votre enseignement doit être riche d'expériences.

Catherine de L. : C'est le cas. Notre formation s'acquiert « _sur le tas_ », jour et nuit. En particulier, lors d'accouchements compliqués. Notre présence, nous permet d'en tirer les leçons et l'expérience.

Eunide : Sans doute ferez-vous des émules ?

Catherine de L. : C'est notre souhait le plus cher. Ce que vous appelez, les « _matrones_ », se doivent de disparaitre à tout jamais des campagnes. Bientôt le savoir se généralisera au Sages-femmes et l'accouchement ne sera plus une source d'angoisse pour les femmes.

Eunide : Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

Catherine de L. : J'en suis persuadée ! Le progrès est en marche _Mademoiselle_ ! Il suffit de se montrer patiente.

Eunide : Je vous le souhaite de tout cœur, _Catherine_ et votre abnégation sera un jour récompensée.

Catherine de L. : C'est très gentil à vous _Mademoiselle Eunide._

Nous continuâmes à discuter un moment avant qu'elle ne se retire. Puis, je revêtis ma robe et quittai la chambre.

§§§§§§§

J'avais été déçue de ne point m'éveiller aux côtés de _Sa Majesté_. La veille, il avait insisté pour que je demeure dans la chambre jusqu'au petit matin, sous la surveillance de _Catherine de Langlois_ , pourtant, son inquiétude s'arrêtait là où mon désir de l'avoir tout à moi naissait.

Comment ne pas le souhaiter ?

Après tout, il était le souverain. Lui seul était en droit de prendre ses décisions.

L'emploi du temps de _Louis_ XIV, obéissait à des règles strictes auxquelles dont il devenait impensable de se désister, et cela commençait dès sept heures trente, huit heures, où le premier valet se chargeait d'éveiller le monarque selon la formule indiquée : « _Sire, voilà l'heure_ ! ».

Je demeurai stoïque devant de telles révélations ! Une fois de plus, les domestiques se trouvaient être les personnes les mieux informés sur les us et coutumes de la famille Royale. On m'en avait volontairement écartée. Dans quel but ?

La majeure partie de mon temps se déroulait dans mes appartements privés, en promenade en compagnie de _Madame de Maintenon_ dans les jardins de _Versailles_ ou sous la houlette d'un précepteur proche des enfants royaux sous la recommandation du monarque lui-même.

La continuité de mon enseignement par _Monsieur de la Brancarde_ , était essentielle pour le souverain. Je m'y pliai de bonne grâce, considérant comme un privilège le fait de bénéficier de son savoir. C'était un homme érudit, plaisant et très malicieux. Il avait une façon si particulière de procéder…je tombai immédiatement sous le charme. Cependant, aucune ambigüité ne subsistait entre nous tant l'importance de son devoir accaparait ses intentions.

Lynette m'apostropha :

Lynette : Vous ne m'écoutez pas _Mademoiselle_ !

Eunide : Pardonne-moi Lynette, nous en étions au lever du roi…non ?

Elle reprit sa narration. L'on nommait ce rituel : « _Le petit lever du roi_ ». Seuls, médecins, familiers et quelques courtisans jouissaient de ce privilège.

Pour ma part, ce _Theatrum Mundi_ ( _grand Théâtre du Monde_ ), seyait parfaitement au monde de la _Comédie_ dans toute la splendeur de ses artifices, et non à la grandeur d'un Roi !

Pourtant, tels étaient les principes suivies à la _Cour_. J'appris que le souverain, lui-même, instaura ce précieux rituel à respecter à la lettre ! Comment aurait-il été en mesure de rater le premier rendez-vous de sa journée ?

Abasourdie, j'écoutais Lynette me conter, en détails cet incroyable cérémonial.

Cela commençait donc par le rituel du _Petit Lever_ et son traditionnel bol de bouillon bu par le roi devant un public composé en majorité de personnalités mâles, cela s'entendait, puis à dix heures venait la Messe à _La Chapelle_ à laquelle j'avais assisté plusieurs fois. Je pensai, alors avec innocence, qu'il était normal qu'un monarque démontra un semblant d'intéressement à la religion…

Le Conseil du Roi se tenait vers onze heures, jusqu'à l'heure de son déjeuner, qu'il prenait seul, en général, sauf cas particulier.

En début d'après-midi, plusieurs choix s'offraient à _Sa Majesté_ : la chasse, les promenades dans les jardins, suivis d'un goûter…

Généralement vers dix-huit heures, se tenait des divertissements dans les appartements royaux pendant que _Louis_ _XIV_ travaillait avec l'un de ses Ministres.

Le souper du roi avait lieu en public vers vingt deux heures, en compagnie des Princes et Princesses, avant de se retirer pour la Cérémonie du « _Bonsoir aux Dames_ ».

Enfin, le monarque était en droit de se détendre au sein de sa famille.

Plus j'entendais les confidences de Lynette, plus je plaignais ce roi dont la vie semblait réglée comme une partition musicale. Accorderait-on une place pour l'imprévu dans cette énumération drastique ?

J'en doutai fortement. Une autre question, s'invita chez moi et sans y faire attention, elle se posa à voix haute :

Eunide : Mais quand le roi trouve-t-il le temps de rendre visite à ses maîtresses ?

Lynette se mit à rire. A son air malicieux, je compris ma bêtise ! Bien sûr, un roi possède, par définition, tous les pouvoirs et notamment celui de passer outre son propre ordonnancement.

Après avoir remplie ma baignoire, Lynette m'aida à me dévêtir. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas la fréquence de mes bains, pourtant, ils m'étaient essentiels. A la pensée de savoir la grande partie des courtisans s'y dérobant…j'en affichai une grimace de dégoût !

Tout en babillant, ma fidèle servante me choisit une très jolie tenue couleur pêche dont les manches ornées de dentelles d'Alençon en rehaussait l'éclat. Le roi était si généreux avec moi…

Depuis mon arrivée à _Versailles_ , je disposai d'une garde robe impressionnante. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que le couturier royal ne me propose plusieurs choix.

Louis me gâtait de façon démentielle. J'avais beau lui en faire part, mais ses yeux pétillants de malice me désarmaient à chaque fois.

Il faisait beau, mais froid, en ce début d'après midi. Je m'autorisai, et ce pour la première fois, une promenade dans les jardins, sans la présence de _Madame de Maintenon_. Sans cesse sous la houlette de cette généreuse Dame, un peu de liberté me tentait bien, aussi je revêtis ma cape, enfilai mes gants et quittai le palais.

La plupart des Courtisans, préféraient demeurer à l'intérieur à se raconter les derniers petits potins, voire s'adonner aux jeux de cartes, la plupart dangereux pour les bourses, mais l'on était à _Versailles_ , et l'on se devait de briller en toute circonstances, même si pour cela, il fallait contracter des dettes !

Un soleil timide mais suffisant pour ne point souffrir du froid baignait le parc de sa lumière. Je me dirigeai, en flânant en direction du Labyrinthe. Cet endroit, incongru et charmant, construit en 1669 sur une idée du conteur _Charles Perrault_ , mettait en scène, à tous ses carrefours, trente-neuf fables d' _Esope_ , sous la forme d'animaux, représentés par des fontaines de plomb peintes au naturel.

J'adorai _Monsieur Charles Perrault_ , comme l'ensemble de son œuvre d'ailleurs.

Je pensais à la fable du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ , lorsque mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la fontaine nommée, « _Le serpent et la Lime_ ». Les fontaines fonctionnaient encore malgré le froid. D'ici quelques jours elles seraient probablement arrêtées à cause du gel, mais en ce jour, je pouvais encore en admirer la beauté.

Je décidai de m'assoir sur l'un des nombreux bancs de marbre blancs. Je laissai voguer mon âme entre les lignes sinueuses de ce labyrinthe de verdure. Touts ces impasses et fausses pistes, destinées à perdre le promeneur étaient à l'image de mes pensées…désordonnées, confuses, aléatoires…

Je venais d'offrir ce que je possédais de plus cher à ce monarque que beaucoup admirait, et il me semblait ne pas recevoir ce que j'aurais été en droit de mériter. Etait-ce parce qu'il occupait une fonction d'importance pour l'avenir de notre pays ?

Sans doute, mais quelque part en moi, subsistait le doute. Le doute de n'être que l'un de ses nombreux passes temps auxquels il n'accordait qu'une attention toute relative.

Ce n'était pas que j'envisageai, mais était-je en droit de quémander ?

Un profond soupir s'échappa de mon être. Témoignage subtil de mes interrogations douloureuses comme d'une souffrance diffuse qui, peu à peu, s'étendait en mon sein, ici même où un amour passionnel était en train d'y élire domicile.

Mon attention fut, soudain attirée par des bruits étouffés, entrecoupés de rires.

D'habitude, je ne poussai pas plus loin mes investigations en pareil cas, ne me souciant aucunement de ce qui se produisait dans ces jardins. Mon imagination me donnait bien quelques indications, mais je préférai ne pas en savoir plus, toutefois, je fus poussé par une vilaine curiosité, me levai et me dirigeais au son de ces voix.

Derrière un paravent de buis, se tramait une bien louche affaire. Je souris à cette évocation et décidai de poursuivre plus avant mes investigations. Après tout, je ne faisais qu'effectuer une promenade des plus innocentes et tant pis pour les imprudents se livrant à de coupables jeux amoureux !

Je remarquai une entrée parmi le feuillage dense permettant de pénétrer dans cet endroit du Labyrinthe et demeurai immobile devant la scène s'offrant à mes yeux.

 _Madame de Montespan_ me tournait le dos, et s'amusait à lécher avec une ardeur des plus soutenue, le lobe de l'oreille du roi. Interdite, mon regard se planta dans celui du monarque, lequel ne baissa pas le sien pour autant. Devant le silence de son compagnon de jeu, la favorite royale se redressa et se tourna.

M'apercevoir, fut sans aucun doute, une satisfaction sans borne pour cette femme aux parfums de scandales. Son sourire triomphant s'affichait avec impudeur. Le rouge me monta aux joues, j'effectuai rapidement une révérence à l'intention de _Sa Majesté_ , balbutiait quelques mots inaudibles, avant de me détourner et de prendre la fuite sous le rire de cette dévergondée.

Il me sembla ne jamais avoir couru aussi vite. Dans ma hâte, ma coiffure se défit, et l'un de mes peignes tomba à terre. Je n'y accordais pas plus d'importance et l'abandonnait sans regret en poursuivant ma course jusqu'aux abords du palais, lorsque je fus hélée par une voix singulière.

Profonde, avec un accent particulier, ces intonations stoppèrent ma course. Je me tournai vivement vers un personnage à qui je n'avais jamais été présenté mais qui ne m'était pas inconnue, ne serait-ce que par les commérages dont Lynette m'abreuvait. Un peu plus âgée que moi, dotée d'un embonpoint conséquent, les cheveux frisottés et relevés de part et d'autres d'un visage jovial, son regard couleur noisette, possédait un éclat particulier dès lors qu'elle le posait sur vous.

 _Madame_ , belle-sœur du roi, autrement nommé, _Elisabeth-Charlotte de Bavière_ m'observait attentivement. Ma chevelure en désordre la fit sourire :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Fräulein _Eunide de Villelote de Levallois_ ?

Je demeurai sans bouger. Comment cette princesse de sang connaissait-elle mon nom ? Le visage éclairé par un grand sourire qu'elle dissimula immédiatement derrière un éventail, Elisabeth-Charlotte tendit vers moi sa main où était emprisonnée le peigne que je venais de faire tomber dans ma course folle :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Je pense que ceci vous appartient !

L'incongruité de la situation faillit m'arracher un rire. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, il en demeura au stade de prémices. Cela suffit à provoquer celui de cette Princesse que l'on disait atypique :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Est-ce vôtre habitude de délabyrinther ainsi la chevelure ?

Eunide : Pardon _Madame_ ? Délabyrinther ? Je suis confuse…veuillez, je vous prie, accorder le pardon à mon ignorance et la bêtise qui sied à mon jeune âge !

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Quel âge au juste ?

Eunide : Bientôt vingt ans _Madame_ ! Me feriez-vous la grâce de m'offrir la signification du terme…délabyrinther ?

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Se défaire une coiffure ma chère, à la mode de _La Cour de Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté_ , laquelle se targue d'accommoder la langue Française selon les nouveaux principes d'un mouvement nommé _Préciosité_ !

Nous nous observâmes avec attention avant de laisser libre court à notre hilarité commune. Comme cet éclat de franchise soulageait mes maux :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : L'on ne peut nier que ces gens, Précieux, possèdent toutes les qualités requises, puisqu'il en est certains pour qui les conversations sont sans agrément sans qu'ils ne sachent véritablement s'enorgueillir d'en apprécier les contours. Les sociétés sans plaisir que l'on apprend à éviter ont la délicatesse du langage mais point de faire dispense en terme de bon sens.

Eunide : Je crains de ne posséder l'esprit à répondre à cette évidence…toutefois, j'approuve votre appréciation, _Madame_.

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Votre esprit y gagnera avec le temps _Mademoiselle_. A la _Cour_ tout s'apprend très vite, comme votre façon de voua hâter jusqu'à vos appartements.

Eunide : C'est inconvenant _Madame_ , j'en ai conscience. Si _Madame de Maintenon_ avait été présente…

Je vis ses yeux se plisser :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Laissons _Madame de Maintenon_ à ses brebis égarées. Votre jeune âge vous dispense d'un tel chaperon. Votre promenade fut des plus…ébouriffantes si j'ose laisser s'échapper mon ressenti.

Eunide : J'ai conservé, hélas pour mes bonnes manières, _Madame,_ le goût de la course à travers champ de ma _Bretagne_ natale.

Son attention, un temps retenue par des pensées diffuses, se perdit vers l'horizon :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : _Ich sehne mich nach meinem land !_ (J'ai la nostalgie de mon pays !)

Eunide : Pardon, _Madame_?

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Je disais avoir la nostalgie de mon pays…

Les paroles de Lynette me revinrent en mémoire. La Princesse Palatine ne s'était jamais sentie très à son aise à la _Cour_ de _Versailles_ régie par une étiquette rigoureuse contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Il lui fallait obéir tout comme moi et faire fi de tous ces courtisans emprisonnés dans un rôle de représentation où brillait un égoïsme flagrant.

Elle aussi regrettait le grand air de sa campagne natale. Nous avions au moins ce point en commun. Saurions-nous trouver notre place dans ce nid de serpents ?

La Princesse repositionna son châle sur ses épaules et m'adressa un signe de tête :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Mais, je vous retiens jeune fille…je me dirigeais vers le labyrinthe, afin de retrouver le roi.

A l'évocation du monarque, mon air se renfrogna. Je ne sais si elle s'en fit la remarque. Son éducation parait la Princesse d'un paravent de convenance :

Eunide : Me permettez-vous de prendre congé _Madame_ ?

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Faites Mademoiselle. Je prendrai plaisir à vous recevoir pour le thé. Il me serait plaisant de vous prendre sous mon aile très chère, mon intuition m'en souffle le désir.

Eunide : Ce sera un honneur agrémenté d'un réel plaisir _Madame_. Je vous souhaite une excellente promenade.

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche, la mienne s'accéléra pour se transformer, à nouveau, en une course effrénée.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de certains courtisans, je grimpai, en toute hâte, les escaliers menant à mes appartements, poussai la porte violemment et m'effondrai sur le lit.

Ma respiration anarchique mis un temps fou à se calmer. Au fond de moi, grondait une douleur sourde et une rage incroyable. Cette Montespan se roulait dans la luxure de façon éhontée. A la différence de cette favorite, mon état civil ne m'engageait pas dans les liens du mariage. J'eu une pensée à l'encontre de son malheureux époux destiné à essuyer les quolibets des gens de la Cour.

Je plaignis cet homme en maudissant, par la même occasion, cette femme !

Peu à peu, je récupérai mon souffle et me redressai. Je savais le roi très gourmand de ses maîtresses, mais tant que cela m'était caché, je pouvais en supporter l'existence. D'apercevoir cet homme dont je tombai amoureuse sans l'avoir cherché, butiner avec cette…cette…gourgandine ! Voilà, le mot était lâché ! Elle ne valait rien de plus à mes yeux !

Je ressentis alors, la terrible morsure de la jalousie.

Du moment où j'avais cédé au souverain, je savais qu'il me faudrait le partager. Je l'avais accepté, ou du moins, je pensais en être capable, mais la colère submergea, tel un raz de marée, mes plus fermes intentions de ne point interférer dans sa vie amoureuse. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une petite provinciale sans aucune renommée. Qui étais-je pour exiger de la part du plus grand roi du monde, l'exclusivité de son attention ?

Tête baissée, je demeurai sur mon lit un long moment. Le jour déclinai et Lynette entra dans la pièce afin d'allumer les chandelles. Elle me trouva sur le lit, prostrée et s'en inquiéta :

Lynette : Mademoiselle _Eunide_ …êtes-vous malade ? Souhaitez-vous la présence d'un médecin ?

Pâle, je déclinais rapidement son offre :

Eunide : Non…non merci Lynette. Je vais bien.

Lynette : On ne dirait pas _Mademoiselle_.

Eunide : Mais non, je t'assure !

Lynette : Fort bien, je n'insiste pas. Il faut que je vous raconte _Mademoiselle_ , la dernière facétie de _Madame de Montespan_ …

Je ne lui laissai guère l'occasion de me narrer ce nouveau commérage. J'attrapai une petite boîte à bijoux en porcelaine et la jetai rageusement contre le mur au moment où une voix tonitruante annonça : **_Le roi !_**

 _Louis_ entra d'un pas vif, comme il était accoutumé à le faire et manqua de peu l'objet qui le frôla, pour aller s'écraser en mille morceaux contre le mur. Le collier de perles que contenait l'objet, se rompit et une myriade de sphères nacrées s'éparpilla sur le sol, occasionnant de joyeux cliquetis.

Je demeurai interdite, le bras en l'air, le regard arrondit, ma bouche entrouverte en un cri muet. Lynette, tremblante, s'abîma dans une profonde révérence.

 _Louis_ désigna la porte de mes appartements, et d'un signe de la main, elle sortit sans demander son reste. Je me retrouvai seule avec le monarque, lequel me fixait toujours, sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Nous nous jaugeâmes quelques secondes. Immobile, le regard fier, il effectua un léger mouvement de la tête en guise de salut respectueux, auquel je répondis à mon tour par une révérence des plus appliquée, si parfaite, que je ne maîtrisai plus mon équilibre et tombait malencontreusement sur mon séant.

Je demeurai à terre, honteuse de mon geste et attendit, tête baissée, l'ordre de me relever.

Le regard rivé au sol, je ne vis que ses souliers de satin garnis d'une large boucle en or s'avancer vers moi. Je me remémorai la scène chez _Madame de Montespan_ où je m'étais trouvé à peu près dans la même position.

Décidément, cela devenait une habitude chez moi de me retrouver devant les chaussures royales !

C'est bête, mais je remarquai l'une des perles de mon collier coincée entre la boucle et son bas de soie. Avant même de réfléchir aux conséquences de mon geste, j'avançai mes doigts vers son pied et entreprit de récupérer la petite sphère nacrée.

Après tout, me disais-je pour m'encourager, il s'agissait d'un bijou offert par mes parents et je ne souhaitai pas que la perle voit du pays emmitouflée dans les replis de soie de son dessous. J'eus soudain une furieuse envie de rire en l'imaginant rouler dans la chambre royale sous les exclamations de stupeur des courtisans tout attentionnés à la récupérer.

J'entendis le bruissement de ses vêtements. Louis se baissa vers moi et je vis sa main se présenter à moi. Telle une invitation à la saisir, elle demeurait tendue, la peau de ses paumes aussi lisse qu'une pêche. Sans plus attendre, je m'en saisis et me relevait, croisant son regard bleu azur. Je vis distinctement son sourcil gauche se relever avec distinction.

Aucun de nous ne comptait s'exprimer cela devint une évidence. Armée de ma seule volonté à contrer ce pouvoir exclusif, je pris soin de lisser ma robe en gardant ma tête haute et mon regard planté dans le sien. Encore emplie d'une légitime colère, du moins l'était-elle à mes yeux, je ne souhaitai lui faire le plaisir de capituler, mais je finis, tout de même, par déposer les armes et consentis enfin à m'exprimer :

Cela sembla le surprendre car ses yeux ne quittèrent les miens pour rien au monde.

Ma hardiesse me fit soudain très peur. Jamais je ne l'avais ainsi regardé :

Eunide : Je vous prie _Sire_ d'excuser l'incident auquel vous avez faillit être la victime sans que cela n'ait été véritablement mon intention…encore que…de biens désagréables velléités ont eu l'impudence d'effleurer un esprit vengeur. Votre très Gracieuse Majesté souhaite-t-elle accorder le pardon à une jeune fille un peu trop intrépide dans ses gestes et ses pensées ? M'en feriez-vous la grâce ?

Louis : Incident ? Désagréables intentions ? Intrépide ? Réunis en un bouquet aux senteurs sulfureuses, vos actes ont des accents de rébellion _Ma Demoiselle_ ! Il est du devoir d'un roi de tuer la révolte dans l'œuf. Excitez votre colère après moi _Eunide_ , afin que mes raisons gardées puissent, à leurs tours, se libérer.

Eunide : Dois-je pour cela vous faire part d'une confession, d'un repenti…à moins qu'il ne me faille renouveler un geste vengeur ?

Louis : Un geste vengeur ?

Je remarquai clairement sa difficulté à contenir un sourire, lequel ne demandait qu'à fleurir sur ces lèvres pulpeuses. Je les fixais sans fausse honte. _Mon Dieu_ , j'eu honte de m'imaginer les mordiller en soupirant. Une brusque rougeur s'invita sur mes joues, fait dont il sembla se délecter. Je reculais d'un pas :

Louis : Ne vous éloignez point de la portée de ma voix _Ma Demoiselle_. Qu'il vous soit permis d'en apprécier la tessiture, quand, jointe à celle-ci, mon plus grand plaisir serait de vous fesser !

Eunide : Me…me fesser ?

D'imaginer…non, s'en fut trop, je portais ma main sur ma gorge :

Eunide : De telles…de telles manières sont-elles autorisées pour un monarque ?

Louis : En douteriez-vous ?

Eunide : Et que faites-vous de mon honneur ?

Louis : Il serait associé à mon geste, et vous préserverait de subir, en plus de ce courroux dont je suis le légitime porteur, une démonstration de notre intention de vous faire subir de biens délictueux outrages.

Je m'empourprai sous l'effet de mon imagination. Mon regard devint fuyant. Je manquai d'air. Ceci dit, il n'en manquait pas ! Comment osait-il avoir ce genre de pensées quand je venais de le surprendre en galante compagnie à se laisser aller à de bien viles manières avec cette _Montespan_ !

La colère refit surface, telle une lame de fond :

Eunide : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que subir un tel affront !

L'écart qui demeurai entre nous fut allègrement franchit par _Sa Majesté_ qui de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés souleva mon menton et caressa de sa langue mes lèvres avant d'y goûter avec délectation. Je soupirai d'aise et m'en voulait en même temps de cette infâme lâcheté, mais il embrassait de façon honteusement savoureuse.

Louis : La venue du Roi dans vos appartements, _Damoiselle Eunide_ , n'était nimbée que des meilleures intentions …avant que des pensées un peu trop vindicatives de votre part, ne freine son désir. Nous allons donc reprendre là où nos intentions s'étaient posées.

Il frappa dans ses mains. Comme par magie, les deux battants de la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrirent à la volée, offrant le passage à une myriade de serviteurs chargés de corbeilles de fruits, de linges de maison, d'une petite table ronde nappé de blanc, un chandelier qui fut posée et allumé dans la foulée et une quantité de douceurs, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Lynette déposa deux verres de cristal et se dépêcha de suivre les autres domestiques. Au moment où elle quittait la pièce, nos regards se croisèrent. Je crus déceler une lueur coquine dans ses yeux.

Louis congédia les domestiques avec ces mots dont j'étais admirative :

Louis : _Que l'on nous laisse !_

Equivoques et directifs, peu aurait osé les défier.

Il s'approcha d'un plateau vermeil, lequel contenait en abondance des agrumes, ronds, d'une belle couleur orangée, ces fruits hivernaux étaient disposés en une magnifique pyramide.

Ses longs doigts fins, se saisirent de celle coiffant cette figure géométrique et prirent un couteau. Consciencieusement, je le vis couper l'orange en deux parties symétriques, avant de la poser et s'essuyer les mains sur une serviette brodée avec son monogramme.

Avec la même délicatesse, il attrapa un autre fruit le tint dans sa main gauche et de sa main droite, traça à l'aide de la lame effilée, des quartiers sur la peau granuleuse qu'il entreprit de détacher tout en me fixant de temps à autre dans les yeux, de façon provocante.

Comme hypnotisée par ce spectacle, mon regard se porta, tour à tour sur ses mains et ses yeux.

Cette manière tout à fait particulière d'éplucher l'orange m'impressionna.

Je tentai de comprendre la raison de ce regard appuyé…

Je n'allais pas tarder à l'apprendre.

Une fois tous les quartiers de l'agrume disposés sur une assiette de porcelaine, le roi se rinça les doigts, s'essuya, et vint se placer derrière moi. Ses mains enserrèrent ma taille et ses lèvres se collèrent contre mon oreille.

Sa voix baissa d'un ton. La tessiture descendit dans les graves au point de provoquer en moi, des frissons incontrôlables :

Louis : _Eunide_ , avez-vous déjà goûté ces fruits provenant de l' _Orangerie_ du château ?

Je déglutis avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

Eunide : Non _Majesté._

Son emprise sur ma taille s'affirma :

Louis : Voici un oubli, qu'il nous faut combler sur le champ _Ma demoiselle_. Veuillez entrouvrir votre bouche, et mordre ce rayon de soleil.

A la seconde où il me le commanda, j'attrapai du bout des lèvres le quartier et croquai dans la chair tendre et sucrée à souhait. Le roi poursuivit ses commandements :

Louis : Je sens votre respiration obstruée par ce méchant corset trop serré. Votre monarque va remédier à cet inconvénient, _Petit cœur…_

Je le sentis tirer sur les cordons de satins noirs serrant mon corset. D'un coup sec, le nœud coula et il fit passer délicatement les rubans par les œillets. Pendant ce temps là, il me présenta un autre quartier que je mordis sur l'instant.

Petit à petit, je sentis mon corsage glisser. Il s'en empara et le jeta à terre, défit le cordon de serrage de ma chemise et reprit son injonction. Je compris que cet ordre ne souffrirait d'aucun refus :

Louis : Vos lèvres _Eunide_ …allons…l'on ne saurait faire attendre un roi…

J'adossai ma tête contre son épaule, rejetai mon visage en arrière et le penchai légèrement vers le sien. Je sombrai, à nouveau, dans une admiration sans bornes pour ne regard bleuté où je ne cessai de plonger toute les fois où je le rencontrai.

Il amena à mes lèvres la demi-sphère orangée et pressa sur la peau faisant couler un jus doré et sucré. J'avalai à petite goulée tout en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Sa main gauche s'insinua dans l'échancrure de ma chemise de soie et s'empara de mon sein qu'il garda prisonnier. Le bout de ses doigts, agacèrent mon téton, ce qui le fit durcir.

Je lâchai un gémissement ce qui me fit bouger. Un filet de jus s'écoula sur la commissure de mes lèvres finissant sa course sur mon cou. _Louis_ s'empressa de laper du bout de la langue les gouttes ruisselantes.

A nouveau, il s'empara de l'autre moitié du fruit et pressa fortement.

Je ne pus tout avaler et le surplus dégoulina un peu partout.

Il jeta la moitié d'orange à terre et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, mon cou, mon menton…

La brûlure de sa langue était divine. Je me hâtai de déglutir, ne souhaitant m'étouffer…

Louis : Les orangers se sont gorgés de soleil toute la belle saison. Voyez comme la nature nous le rend bien…la finesse de cette chair, le goût de ce jus…appréciez-vous _petit cœur_ ?

Eunide : Oui…oui… _Sire…_

Mes gémissements s'intensifièrent alors qu'il prenait à nouveau un quartier de l'agrume et me le présentai à l'orée de mes lèvres. Il prit un soin tout particulier à en introduire une petite partie, le faisant entrer, et sortir lentement, avec distinction :

Louis : N'est-ce pas une élégante pénétration ? Resserrez vos lèvres _Ma Demoiselle_ , sur cette tendre chair. Sentez-là…sentez la courbure, les nervures de cette peau fine et délicate. En dessous se dessine la chair empli de ce suc divin…

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais il me sembla recevoir un message à double sens dont je ne compris pas toutes les subtilités et je me mis à rougir, alors qu'il continuait à imprimer un mouvement de va et vient avec le morceau de fruit entre mes lèvres gonflées de désir. J'appelai un baiser et mes gémissements le lui firent comprendre.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, avant qu'ils ne les entrouvrent. Sa langue vint chatouiller, titiller, caresser l'intérieur de ma bouche. Ce fut divin !

Louis : Vos aptitudes à cette dégustation laisse présager d'intenses émotions à venir. Votre obéissance comble nos espérances. Oui…c'est cela…resserrer vos lèvres sur cette chair…quel plaisir de vous contempler _Ma demoiselle…_

Le morceau d'orange à mi chemin entre mes lèvres, je ne pu, bientôt, plus bouger, tétanisée par une brusque montée de désir. Je sentis des picotements dans le bas de mon ventre là où ce monarque si aguerri aux jeux de l'amour, m'avait dérobé mon innocence. Ma respiration s'emballa…sa voix me ramena sur terre :

Louis : Bientôt, _Mon Petit Cœur_ …très bientôt, vous saurez combler l'appétit de votre roi de la plus charmante façon qui soit. A l'image de ce fruit, je possède une douceur dont la saveur saura égaler celle-ci _Eunide_. Mais nous y viendrons en temps voulu.

Il entrouvrit, à son tour, les lèvres, emprisonna le bout de quartier d'orange, qui dépassait des miennes et sectionna d'un coup de dent la chair tendre avant de l'avaler.

Je fis de même, avec un peu plus de mal, tant mes émotions me rattrapaient. Cependant, je ne parvins pas à calmer ces frissons de désirs. Mon regard toujours planté dans celui du roi, je demeurai, immobile à contempler cet homme !

Lui aussi m'observa avec la plus grande attention. Son sourire ne le quittait pas. Enfin il murmura quelques mots. Ces derniers mirent le feu aux poudres :

Louis : Connaissez-vous le nom octroyé à ces jolis jupons _Ma Demoiselle_ ?

Eunide : Fallait-il qu'ils soient nommés ?

Louis : Chaque pièce maîtresse de votre parure l'est _Petit Cœur_.

Sa main effleura le tissu chatoyant de la première jupe. Faite de taffetas, le vêtement produisit un chuintement :

Louis : Le premier porte le nom de « _Modeste_ ». La réserve de votre appréciation sied à votre bienveillance, _Ma demoiselle_. Ce trait de caractère vous honore.

Eunide : L'on m'a appris à le devenir à grand renfort d'une excellente éducation.

Louis : Et ce fut honorablement accompli. Voyons, le second jupon se nomme la « _Friponne_ ». La malice et l'espièglerie vous seraient-elles familières ?

La tessiture de sa voix s'aggravait au fur et à mesure de son élocution. J'eu le plus grand mal à conserver ma contenance. A nouveau, son souffle chaud, hérissa ma peau de frissons. Ma respiration devint anarchique. Quel pouvoir avait ce monarque sur ma petitesse…

Louis : Le dernier de vos dessous et le plus convoité par la Gent masculine nous fait la grâce d'une appellation tout à fait approprié « _Secrète_ ». Il protège un lieu, par nos vœux, convoité que votre condition de femme nous fait la grâce de nous céder après un assaut respectueux.

Eunide : _Majesté_ , vous connaissez la force des mots. Je ne suis point armée pour vous opposer combat.

Son regard devint si intense que j'eu l'impression de m'y consumer :

Louis : Ils vont m'être offerts sitôt mes gestes accomplis. Allons, laissez-moi entrevoir, vos _maîtresses muettes_ *…le temps qu'une intense appréciation leurs soient offertes !

Sa main remonta le dernier de mes jupons. D'instinct, je resserrai mes jambes :

Louis : Vous êtes une personne audacieusement craintive…

Eunide : _Domina fati mei sum !_ (Je suis la maîtresse de mon destin !)

Louis : J'en veux pour preuve votre reddition sur le champ, _Ma demoiselle_!

Abandonnant toutes formes de raisonnement, j'entrouvris une voie royale…sa suprématie fit le reste.

Effleurant l'intérieur de ma cuisse de sa main, alors que son autre bras me soutenait le dos, ses doigts dessinèrent de larges arabesques, prenant soin de s'attarder sur la partie interne de la peau.

Je poussai un soupir, en baisant les paupières. Il colla ses lèvres contre mon oreille et détacha chacun de ses mots en les chuchotant avec indécence :

Louis : Le roi aimera par-dessus tout, entrevoir le moment de votre capitulation…ayez l'obligeance de vous plier à sa revendication.

Eunide : Je m'y plierai _Votre Majesté_ qu'elle qu'elle soit.

Depuis que le souverain m'avait défloré, je ne portais plus de dessous. A la _Cour_ cela était entré dans les mœurs depuis la disparition de la grande _Catherine de Médicis_. Depuis ma _Bretagne_ natale, ma mère m'avait inculqué le goût de la décence italienne en portant à contre-courant ce dessous, gage de ma condition de jeune fille respectable. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle s'en était allée entre les bras de cet homme d'exception.

Ses doigts remontèrent ainsi jusqu'aux replis de mes chairs humides. L'instinct me fit resserrer mes cuisses, emprisonnant ces inquisiteurs. Louis supputa du bout des lèvres un ordre que je n'eu aucun mal à accomplir :

Louis : Ouvrez-vous à votre roi, _Petit Cœur_.

Ce que je fis sans plus tergiverser. Ce que le Roi désirait, le Roi l'obtenait…

Je sentis l'un de ses doigts caresser mon petit bouton de _Rose_ comme il aimait à le nommer. Sous cette prise de pouvoir, il enfla de bien belle façon. Je peinai à reprendre mon souffle, tandis qu'en de langoureux mouvements circulaires, le bout de son index titillait ma fleur de chair. Malgré mes efforts pour me contenir, un gémissement sortit d'entre mes lèvres, bientôt suivi par d'autres de plus en plus longs :

Louis : Votre _petite perle_ vous infligerait-elle quelques supplices ardus ? Je veux me venger de cette _impertinente_ _…_

Il persista dans ses efforts tandis que son majeur investit mon intérieur, opérant un lent et voluptueux va et vient.

Fébrile, je sursautai et me cabrai. Des tremblements s'invitèrent en même temps qu'une onde de chaleur remonta le long de mes reins. Je ne pu contenir ce râle que je laissai échapper sans la moindre retenue.

Je geignis sans vergogne ne prêtant plus la moindre importance à la bienséance. Bientôt je ressentis la même impression que la dernière fois. Un feu intense me dévora subitement, provoquant de ma part, des halètements fortement suggestifs…la jouissance n'était plus très loin. Je rendis grâce et baissai les paupières, trop occupée à me laisser submerger par cette vague intense, mais le roi m'admonesta :

Louis : Regardez-moi ! Je veux partager votre plaisir _Mon Petit Cœur_ , ouvrez vos jolis yeux.

Dans un dernier sursaut, je lui obéis. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant échapper un long cri qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer d'un baiser ardent. Des soubresauts m'agitèrent, et je sentis son bras gauche m'enserrer afin de contenir mes mouvements désordonnés. Sa langue investit l'intérieur de ma bouche livrant bataille avec la mienne d'où il en sortit vainqueur, une fois de plus.

Il me tint serrée contre lui, le temps que ma respiration se calme. Comment décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvai…

Peu de mots n'auraient su le décrire, pourtant un seul semblait prévaloir… _Félicité_ ! Je m'accordai à le penser si fort, qu'il étira mes lèvres en un somptueux sourire :

Louis : Quelle jolie démonstration de contentement _Eunide_. Le Roi à bien œuvré dirait-on. Lui accorderez-vous quelque louange ?

Pour toute réponse, je me tournai vers lui et me réfugiai contre lui, mon souffle caressant la peau de son cou. Il ne sembla point s'en plaindre et sa fine moustache chatouilla mon oreille, tandis qu'il m'offrait de légers petits baisers mouillés.

A regret, je dus me séparer de ce refuge de douceur pour le laisser me quitter…

Devrais-je toujours m'y contraindre ?

L'heure du souper devait approcher…ses obligations le menait ailleurs…

Après un dernier baiser et sans la moindre parole, Louis quitta la pièce avec pour seul bagage, ce merveilleux sourire énigmatique lui conférant une allure de Dieu antique.

Je me laissai aller contre le dossier de mon siège, réajustant mes jupons et ma chemise, puis récupérai mon corset et entrepris de me rendre dans mon cabinet de toilette.

Curieusement, Lynette ne fit pas irruption et le temps de passer une longue chemise pour ma soirée, un dîner avait été disposé sur la table, à côtés du plateau d'oranges.

Je soupirai.

Il ne fallait point avoir de raison pour ne pas confesser combien toutes les bonnes choses abondaient lorsqu'elles vous étaient offertes avec délectation. C'était un peu mon cas. Et tandis que de ma fourchette, je me saisis d'un bout de volaille rôtie, ma pensée vogua vers des horizons imaginaires où je nous entrevoyais, enfin libérer de nos chaînes.

Celles du pouvoir pour lui, celle de ma modeste condition pour moi.

Deux écueils dont il nous faudrait en sortir vainqueur.

Si traversée il existerait un jour. Au vu de la vie tumultueuse de ce monarque, j'en doutai et un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur ma joie la reléguant aux _Calendes Grecques_.

J'avais encore tant à apprendre de _Versailles_ …

Lorsque mon regard se porta sur les jardins, je m'aperçus que de légers flocons tombaient des cieux en s'éparpillant sur les parterres de fleurs. Je ne su pourquoi, mais soudain, une joie toute enfantine s'empara de mon être et gagnée par l'euphorie, j'ouvrai les grandes fenêtres et cueillis, à la volée, quelques flocons ayant la primeur de se déposer sur la paume de ma main.

Perles de blancheurs que la chaleur de ma peau fit fondre…

Les sentiments que semblait m'accorder le Roi, me parurent, soudain, à l'image de ces flocons…magnifiques, mais hélas éphémères…

 _Et les larmes s'invitèrent en moi…_

 _Maîtresses muettes_ : Lèvres en langage précieux du XVIIème siècle. En ce cas précis, il s'agit des lèvres intimes du corps féminin.


	6. Chapter 6 Rencontre avec Monsieur

Eunide continue de faire son apprentissage de la rude vie à Versailles et va faire une rencontre avec un personnage important…

Damoiselle Olwen, vous vous devez bien avoir une petite idée…

J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du résultat. Bonne lecture à tous…

Acte II

Scène 3

Rencontre avec… _Monsieur_

On n'a pas tous les jours 20 ans !

Lynette : Mademoiselle…il a neigé cette nuit ! Venez voir comme c'est beau !

Je m'extirpai difficilement de mon lit. Bien entendu, je savais qu'il avait neigé. Comment oublier, une partie de ma nuit à admirer la danse légère des flocons, avant qu'ils ne se laissent choir avec la mollesse dû à leurs densités.

Au moment où je les avais abandonnés à leurs sarabandes silencieuses, ils se délitaient sitôt la terre touchée. En ce pâle matin du mois de décembre, ils avaient eus la grâce de recouvrir tous les jardins de _Versailles,_ octroyant à cet horizon une blancheur virginale. Je souris en y mêlant un brin de causticité. La neige paraissait plus pure que ne l'était mon âme à l'aube de mes vingt ans.

Elle s'invitait rarement dans ma _Bretagne_ natale. Lorsque c'était le cas, mes frères, mes sœurs et moi, passions un temps infini au-dehors à nous confectionner de parfaites boules, les plus grosses possibles, afin que la joie de les voir s'écraser sur l'un d'entre nous, ne nous enflamme. Malgré les vaines recommandations de notre mère, notre détermination à « _dévorer_ » de la neige, passait au-dessus de ses recommandations, et le plus souvent, ces batailles organisées dans le plus joyeux brouhaha, se terminait devant une tasse de lait bien chaud parfumé à la cannelle.

Un parfum de nostalgie s'invita en moi. La date de mon anniversaire approchait et l'envie de revoir les miens me taraudait. Les évènements de la veille m'y encourageaient vivement.

Lynette, tout à son émerveillement, s'attardait le nez collé à la vitre de la fenêtre en babillant comme une gamine.

Soudain, ses mots me tirèrent de ma rêverie :

Lynette : Tiens ! Le roi et la _Cour_ font une promenade dans les jardins. Oh…mais… _Athénaïs_ marche trois pas derrière lui. Il se murmure, que ces derniers temps, elle a le vent en poupe au point de se faire offrir un bijou d'exception. J'imagine assez par quels procédés elle va y parvenir…

Eunide : Assez ! Cesse donc de me parler de cette… _catin_ !

D'un mouvement brusque, elle pivota vers moi. Jamais elle ne m'avait entendu prononcer un tel langage. Décontenancée, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que demeurer les bras ballants, les yeux ronds, à se poser tout un tas d'interrogations me concernant.

Gênée, je ne pus que lui révéler quelques uns de mes tourments, histoire de calmer ses inquiétudes que je devinai réelles :

Eunide : Je suis désolée, Lynette, mais je n'aime pas cette femme. Dans l'ombre du roi, ses agissements ne sont guidés que par ses intérêts ! Ils ne sont guère brillants d'ailleurs !

Lynette : Qu'en savez-vous _Mademoiselle_ ? Feriez-vous preuve de…jalousie ? Nous toutes, ici, sommes énamourées devant _Sa Majesté_ et certaines s'imaginent même entre les draps royaux se laissant butiner avec…

Eunide : Prends garde Lynette ! N'oublie pas à qui s'adresse ces cancaneries ! A trop laisser de libertés à sa parole on en oublie les bonnes manières et la place que chacun se doit d'occuper !

Interdite, elle fixa sur moi un regard où se mêla la stupeur à la déception. Je ne pus me retenir d'avantage et me dirigeai vers elle, la prenant dans mes bras. J'aimais beaucoup cette jeune fille. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, à part laisser tout haut voguer ses états d'âmes. Son éducation laissait à désirer, mais sa volonté de s'emplir de beaux usages transparaissait dans ses gestes, calquant ses observations sur ma propre personne. Quelquefois, je l'aidais à se mouvoir et à s'exprimer de façon plus soutenue…

Je m'en voulu et m'approchai d'elle afin de lui présenter mes excuses :

Eunide : Pardonne-moi, Lynette, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me montre aussi vindicative. Vivre à _Versailles_ , à, je le crains, de mauvaises influences sur moi. Mes parents me manquent, mon village aussi et tous ces amis que j'ai laissé derrière moi…

Lynette : Demandez au roi si vous pouvez donc pas…

Eunide : S'il ne vous est pas possible Lynette.

Lynette : Excusez-moi _Demoiselle Eunide_ , mais je sais pas lire et encore moins écrire et puis j'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens si bien nés. D'habitude s'ils m'adressent la parole c'est uniquement pour me donner des ordres.

Je m'approchai de cette jeune fille et dégageait son joli minois de quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de son bonnet de lin blanc. Emotive, son franc parler venait de refaire surface sans crier gare :

Eunide : Veux-tu que je t'apprenne l'alphabet ? Ainsi tu réserveras une bien belle surprise à tes parents et à ton amoureux, lorsqu'ils te verront écrire ton nom. C'est une si grande fierté de pouvoir tracer sur du papier le patronyme de ses ancêtres !

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de façon intense. Je venais de toucher un point sensible :

Lynette : _Mademoiselle_ …vous feriez cela pour moi ?

Eunide : Puisque je te le propose ! Et je t'enseignerai aussi un peu de géographie, te parlerai de notre belle histoire de _France_ et t'apprendrai même un ou deux poèmes pour épater ton galant.

Lynette : Oh, _Mademoiselle_ est trop bonne.

Elle me prit ma main droite et l'embrassa comme si j'étais devenue la nouvelle papesse. J'eu envie de sourire, mais m'en abstint ne souhaitant la froisser plus que de raison :

Eunide : Bien alors mettons-nous au travail aujourd'hui même et tu auras la permission de me conter tous les cancans que tu as appris sur cette… _Montespan_ !

Lynette : Décidément, _Damoiselle_ , vous ne semblez point l'aimer.

Eunide : Tu ne saurais imaginer !

De ce jour, je commençai mon enseignement auprès d'une élève très appliquée. Le début fut un peu périlleux, mais elle apprenait vite et ne se décourageait point facilement. Certains jours semblaient plus difficile que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble, elle progressait bien.

L'hiver n'était pas encore invité à _Versailles_ , mais les premières morsures du froid, n'encourageait pas les bellâtres de la _Cour_ à poser leurs souliers de soie sur le manteau neigeux qui avait recouvert les jardins de _Monsieur Le nôtre_ , aussi profitions-nous de cet enfermement forcé pour travailler sans relâche Lynette et moi.

Un après-midi, le soleil se montra plus généreux et nous décidâmes d'affronter les éléments naturels. Je pris sur moi la décision d'emmener ma dévouée servante avec moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus magnifique.

C'était une véritable féérie !

Les statues semblaient avoir été recouvertes de sucre et les cristaux sous les rayons dorés scintillaient comme des petites étoiles. La végétation avait disparue. Le ciel et la terre semblait s'apprécier et c'est à qui dévoilerait ses plus beaux atouts.

Lynette et moi, nous mîmes à courir comme des enfants. L'air vif fouettait ma peau et les larmes dues au froid, glissaient sur ma peau fraîche. Pourvues de gants, nous empoignâmes des petits tas de neiges que nous arrondîmes en forme de boules avant de nous les lancer en riant. Je ne sais pas si elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec son galant, mais elle visait fort bien et malgré la capuche de ma cape, je commençais à avoir les cheveux saupoudrés de gros flocons.

Pour ne point paraitre en difficulté, je me baissai, ramassai un gros tas de poudreuse, tassa le tout, puis, je pris cette grosse boule improvisée entre mes deux mains et sans viser, je pris mon élan et, me retournant, je la jetai de toute mes forces ! Horreur !

 _Monsieur_ , le frère du roi, prit le cadeau réservé à ma compagne de jeu en pleine figure. Sa perruque se trouva bien garni, quand à son visage…quelques flocons rebelles s'étaient accrochés sur ses cils, ses sourcils et le bout de son nez. Malgré mon effroi, une irrésistible envie de rire s'empara de moi. Je mis ma main sur mes lèvres mais cette vision était si drôle, que je finis par laisser ce rire que je tentai vainement de retenir prisonnier, s'échapper.

Enfin libérée, cette hilarité fut communicative et je vis _Philippe D'Orléans_ s'esclaffer avec bonne humeur :

Philippe : Et bien _Damoiselle de Villelotte de Levallois_ , nous voici bien enfariné, encore que mon précieux maquillage ne se montra pas tout à fait adapté à vos jeux cavaliers. Vous _m'encendrez*_ et m' _encapucinez*_ le cœur, très chère !

Ces mots…ces mots firent redoubler mon fou rire. Quelles belles tournures enluminées…mais complètement frivoles et superflues en un tel lieu. Cette _préciosité_ que _Monsieur_ semblait tant apprécier le nimbait d'une couche de ridicule parfaitement inadaptée pour son rang. Lui-même ne put garder son sérieux et bientôt sa gaieté fut communicative et le _Chevalier de Lorraine_ se dissimula derrière un mouchoir afin de rire à loisirs de ce charmant accident. Lynette, un temps pétrifiée, pu enfin respirer, elle aussi !

Je m'abîmai dans l'instant en une respectueuse révérence…et tombai de la façon la plus élégante qui soit…sur mon séant dans la neige. Ce fut au tour de _Philippe d'Orléans_ d'émettre un rire :

Philippe : Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré de personne plus…audacieuse et maladroite que vous _Mademoiselle de Levallois_ ! Votre candeur fait souffler un vent de fraîcheur sur _Versailles_. Allons que pourrais-je énoncer qui ne provoque, une fois de plus ce joli petit rire enchanteur…, ah voici : Il m'est passé cinq ou six incertitudes à la gorge, avant que de faire cela !

 _Elisabeth-Charlotte de Bavière_ , la _Princesse Palatine_ , venait de nous rejoindre et ne cachait point sa joie…enfin, du moins une partie d'entre elle derrière son éventail, ustensile qu'elle emportait partout avec elle pour dissimuler ses dents gâtées :

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Et seriez-vous disposé, _Très Cher_ , à nous en compter la teneur ?

Philipe : _Madame_ , les énumérer serait de la plus parfaite impolitesse. Laissons à cette _Damoiselle_ le plaisir de son imagination. Mais je pourrai ajouter ceci…

Nous vîmes passer à quelques jets de pierre, du moins, cette nouvelle unité de mesure prenait-elle tout son sens dès qu'il s'agissait de _La Montespan :_

Philippe : Oh, mais voici qu'une abeille se dirige vers nous …montrera-t-elle le dard qu'elle dissimule de bien belle façon sous cette coiffure…audacieuse ? Si je me permettais et je pense m'en octroyer le pouvoir, puisque tel est mon désir, je dirai de sa coiffure : _l'économie de votre tête est tantôt bien et tantôt mal gardée Madame !_

A ces mots, nous éclatâmes tous d'un rire libérateur au point que les larmes vinrent s'inviter sur mes joues. Philippe se baissa gracieusement et entreprit de confectionner du bout de ses mains gantées une petite boule de neige qu'il lança avec élégance sur la robe de son épouse :

Philippe : J'ai poussé la coquetterie jusqu'à vous éviter le déplaisir de vous recouvrir le visage de _ces_ caprices du temps !

Elisabeth-Charlotte : _Monsieur_ mon mari, _j'ai été, jusques ici dans un jeûne effroyable de divertissement !_ ( _Manquer de divertissement_.)

Philippe : Poussons donc la folie, jusqu'à grimper sur l'échelle de ces amusements dont vous seule savez en apprécier les bienfaits…ah, non, il me faut ajouter à votre présence celle non moins gracieuse de _Damoiselle De villelotte de Levallois !_

J'effectuai une petite révérence moqueuse en exagérant les mouvements ce qui parut satisfaire _Monsieur._ Aussitôt, pour ne point être en reste, _Elisabeth-Charlotte_ entreprit de suivre le mouvement et bientôt une incroyable bataille de boules de neige s'ensuivit.

Je remarquai soudain, que le jet de pierre s'était bien raccourci puisque _La Montespan_ se dirigeait vers nous accompagné…du roi !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Je préparai à la hâte le plus gros paquet de flocons comprimé par mes soins et la lançait sciemment sur la tête de cette…cette…je préférai ne point mettre de mots à l'ensemble de ce qui constituait cette personne que j'apprenais à détester.

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très agile, mais il faut croire que le destin m'accorda une chance incroyable en ajustant mon geste avec une précision démoniaque…oui, à bien y penser, un quelconque démon des _Enfers_ avait dû orienter la trajectoire de ce projectile pour avoir eu la malice d'atteindre le visage exagérément poudré de la favorite royale.

 _Philippe_ demeura statique, comme _Elisabeth-Charlotte_. Le _Chevalier de Lorraine_ se servit, une fois de plus de son mouchoir orné de dentelle de _Venise_ , ne cachant que très difficilement ce qui pouvait être comparé à de la moquerie. Le temps sembla se figer. Chacun attendit la réaction de _La Montespan_ , laquelle, sous ses fards dégoulinant, ne perdit rien de sa superbe, mais son regard en dit long !

Je m'approchai d'elle feignant la surprise et la contrition :

Eunide : _Madame_ …veuillez accepter mes excuses…

Madame de Montespan : _Une belle mouvante_ (main) et le geste qui lui sied… _Mademoiselle_ , je ne puis que louer une telle adresse !

Eunide : Sans les caprices du temps, cette mésaventure n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Madame de Montespan : Les mésaventures sont faites pour être vécues. Il en ressort toujours un enseignement des plus adéquats. _Messieurs_ , _Madame,_ permettez-moi de me retirer et de corriger les erreurs de la jeunesse.

Philippe : Faites donc _Madame_. Souhaitez-vous un peu d'aide ?

Madame de Montespan : Je ne saurai me rendre mandataire d'un quelconque désordre dans l'ordonnancement de vos gens de maison _Monseigneur_. Mes domestiques se chargeront de voler à mon secours.

Toute celle belle phrase pour si peu…

 _Elisabeth-Charlotte_ dirigea son regard vers les fontaines gelées sans doute pour réprimer une furieuse envie de rire. Ce langage précieux semblait la mettre en joie à chaque nouvelle phrase énoncée avec la plus parfaite maîtrise par la _Cour Versaillaise_.

Après une profonde révérence de ma part, elle s'éloigna suivit de ses dames de compagnie lesquelles me foudroyaient du regard. Je venais de me faire mes premières ennemies.

Elisabeth-Charlotte : Je vais devoir veiller sur vous plus que d'ordinaire ma chère. _La Montespan_ n'en restera point là, vous pouvez en être certaine.

Philippe : Il est une chose que j'ai adoré chez cette femme, c'est…sa prétention à se rendre aussi ridicule que ceux qui la pousse à se parfaire dans le nombrilisme du ridicule. S'il était en droit de tuer, nous ne compterions plus nos morts !

 _Le Chevalier de Lorraine_ , laissa éclater sa joie et son rire fut communicatif :

Philippe : Bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer charmante _Damoiselle_ , mais il me faut persévérer dans mes intentions de briller au-delà de mes espérances et pour ce faire rencontrer tous les précieux qui n'attendent que ma venue pour faire étalage de leurs flatteries. Cela me sied de les encourager…venez _Chevalier_ , et offrez-moi votre main, mes souliers me font défauts ces temps-ci !

A nouveau je m'inclinai devant le frère du roi et retrouvai Lynette. Cette dernière me lançait des regards inquiets à tel point que je l'encourageai à se livrer :

Eunide : Quoi ? Allons, parle, vide ton cœur !

Lynette : Vous devriez prendre garde. _Madame de Montespan_ n'aime pas ce genre de désagréments. Elle vous le fera payer au double de sa valeur.

J'éclatai de rire :

Eunide : Lynette…tu acquiers de bien curieuses manières, souhaiterais-tu ressembler à tous ces précieux ridicules ?

Lynette : Je vous mets en garde _Ma Demoiselle_. Considérez ces mots comme un avertissement généreux de ma part.

Eunide : Ne crains rien. Elle n'est pas sotte à ce point. Déplaire au roi, c'est prendre le risque du bannissement. Qui réchaufferait son entrejambe ? Hum ?

Les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, Lynette me fixa intensément :

Eunide : Oui je sais, c'est très inconvenant ce que je viens d'énoncer, mais avoue que c'est aussi ce que tu penses, comme la majorité des gens ici, non ?

Lynette : Oui, je le confesse, mais votre façon de le dire…faites attention _Ma Demoiselle_ , ne jouez pas avec ce genre de personne. Demeurez celle que j'ai connu i peine quelques semaines. Ne perdez pas de vue vos valeurs.

Eunide : Tu es adorable de te préoccuper ainsi de mon devenir, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurai faire face.

Lynette : D'autres avant vous l'ont dit…

Cette dernière phrase me laissa songeuse et je décidai, en mon for intérieur, d'accorder plus de crédit aux paroles bienveillantes de cette jeune fille dont l'éducation manquait mais qui possédait un solide sens de l'analyse.

Nous remontâmes dans mes appartements et je décidai de prendre un bain très chaud.

Alanguie dans la baignoire, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il s'était produit cet après-midi et prit la décision de calmer ma fougue et de suivre les conseils avisés de ma jeune amie.

Une fois séchée et vêtue de mes habits de soirée, je n'eus pas le temps de m'emparer de mon ouvrage de broderie que l'on annonça la venue du roi.

Je me levai instantanément et effectuait une parfaire révérence.

J'attendis l'ordre de me relever, mais il tardait à être prononcé.

Je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, l'ordre, sur un ton sec, retentit dans la pièce déserte :

Louis : Relevez-vous _Damoiselle de Villelotte de Levallois_ !

L'énoncé de mon patronyme, ne laissait rien présager de bon :

Louis : Nous avons ouï dire, qu'en ce jour, votre promenade fut des plus aventureuses. Seriez-vous en peine de m'affirmer ces dires ?

Eunide : Absolument _Majesté_. Cependant, à mon grand regret, si aventure il avait dû y avoir, j'en aurai été la première informée. Hélas, ce ne fut qu'une banale promenade sur les champs enneigés de votre magnifique parc. Tout juste le lancé d'une boule de neige a-t-elle octroyé un peu plus de fantaisie qu'à l'ordinaire à mon petit plaisir.

Louis : Une seule ?

Eunide : Peut-être deux ou trois, en y réfléchissant.

Louis : L'une d'entre elles ne se serait-elle point égarée en de mauvais endroits ?

Eunide : Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas souvenance, ou alors….oh ! Je suis impardonnable. Il est vrai qu'accompagnée d'une fougue dû à ma jeunesse, mes jeux enfantins m'ont encouragé à un certain emportement. _Madame de Montespan_ , en a fait les frais, je l'avoue.

Louis : En effet ! Il aurait été plus judicieux de ne point vous laisser dominer par votre amusement puéril !

Le ton montait, ce qui eut le don de provoquer ma colère ! Cette peste de _Montespan_ venait de se plaindre au roi tel un enfant auprès de son père :

Eunide : Plaît-il votre _Majesté_ ?

Louis : Vous m'avez fort bien entendu, petite _Demoiselle_ ! _Madame de Montespan_ ne saurait souffrir de ce genre d'incident une seconde fois. Tenez-vous le pour dit !

Mes poings se serrèrent, mes yeux se chargèrent d'une haine farouche et je dû réprimer une envie de hurler ma colère, cependant, il fallait qu'elle s'exprime d'une quelconque façon, aussi ne trouvais-je rien de mieux à faire, que frapper, de mon pieds, le sol de marbre.

Le coup résonna sous les hauts-plafonds et le monarque haussa un sourcil :

Louis : Qu'était-ce cela je vous prie _Demoiselle De Levallois_ ?

Je réitérai mon geste, sans y adjoindre la moindre parole. Le regard du roi s'intensifia et je crus deviner une ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce fut tellement fugace que je pensai m'être trompée :

Louis : A l' avenir, tâchez de réserver vos coups de pieds pour les menuets de nos soirées.

Eunide : Bien _Sire_! Ceci dit, permettez-moi de satisfaire une curiosité que j'ai deviné sous-jacente chez votre _Majesté_. Il est plus dans mes habitudes de pratiquer le « _Passepieds_ », danse traditionnelle de ma _Bretagne_ natale qui se danse sur trois temps et possède une _gaieté_ dont les danseurs s'échinent à en reproduire les effets.

Louis : Votre _gaieté_ s'exprime ainsi, _Damoiselle_ ? Cela sous-entend-t-il qu'un tel sentiment vous habite à cet instant ?

Eunide : Que nenni, _Sire_ , mais bien avant que vous entriez dans cette pièce.

Louis : Et bien sachez que je trouve cette danse bien trop rustique à mon goût, du moins d'après le peu que l'on m'en ait dit.

Eunide : Alors tout ne fut pas conté à sa juste valeur _Majesté_ , car cette danse n'est point frivole mais simplement joyeuse. Sans doute est-ce ce qui manque aux menuets dont vous semblez friands.

Le roi me toisa quelques instants hésitant entre deux sentiments, je le devinais bien. Il opta, finalement pour l'ironie :

Louis : Veuillez excuser mon incompétence sur la question _Damoiselle_. Je vous promets à l'avenir de prendre en considération votre avis avisé et sans doute pousserais-je la curiosité jusqu'à vous demander une démonstration de cette danse.

J'accusai le coup, et pris quelques secondes avant de m'entendre répondre :

Eunide : Ce sera avec joie… _Majesté_ !

Le roi se retira et je pus enfin m'assoir sur le fauteuil, tant mes jambes tremblaient.

Un peu plus tard, l'on m'apporta un carton d'invitation. L'on me conviait, ce soir, au repas du roi. Comment devais-je prendre cette invitation aussi soudaine que soupçonneuse ?

Je refusai, dans un signe d'insoumission, à revêtir la robe que l'on m'avait faite livrée, pour passer un vêtement plus simple, mais correspondant mieux à ma personnalité.

Lynette : Êtes-vous sûre de votre choix _Ma Demoiselle_ ? Le roi sera froissé que vous ne portiez point l'habit qui vous était destiné ?

Eunide : N'ai crainte Lynette. Et puis je possède encore toute autorité sur ma personne non ? Devrais-je obéir en tous points aux ordres que l'on me dicte sans chercher à en deviner les raisons ?

Elle soupira en vérifiant, une dernière fois, ma tenue :

Lynette : Comme vous le souhaitez _Ma Demoiselle_.

 ** _Le repas du roi…_**

Une foule se pressait devant la salle à manger royale. Je n'avais pas assez de mes deux yeux pour contempler tout le cérémonial que la Cour exigeait pour _Sa Majesté_. Orchestré par le _Grand Maître de la Maison du Roi_ , dont la charge était détenue par la _Maison des Bourbon_ -Condé, le ballet des Maîtres d'Hôtels, Maîtres de Quartiers, Huissiers de salle, et autre Chef de l'Echansonnerie-bouche dont l'attribution était de s'occuper du service des boissons, se déroulait à la perfection.

Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille !

Dans nos châteaux de campagne, le service des domestiques était moins à cheval sur l'étiquette, mais ici, tout comptait, jusqu'à _l'Officier du_ _Serdeau de la Maison du Roi_ , uniquement présent pour présenter le bassin et le broc pour que le Maître d'Hôtel, le gentilhomme servant et le contrôleur puissent se laver les mains afin d'effectuer dans les offices, la pré dégustation des plats à destinations du Roi, avant d'être présentés à ce dernier.

Bien que non présent dans la salle à manger, sa présence demeurait cruciale pour le souverain. Il fallait écarter la moindre menace d'empoisonnement. La disparition brutale et inexpliquée, _d'Henriette d'Angleterre_ , la belle-sœur très aimée du roi, après l'absorption d'un verre d'eau de chicorée, avait alimenté une peur panique chez les nobles de la Cour, tout comme chez l'entourage proche de _Louis_ XIV.

Depuis ce dramatique accident, ou meurtre, cela n'avait jamais été véritablement élucidé, l'on prenait toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour éviter toute menace.

Mais déjà, l'on annonçait la venue du roi et la _Cour_ s'inclina à son passage. Une fois de plus _La Montespan_ le suivait dans son sillage et j'eus le plus grand mal à conserver mon calme tant je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. _Louis_ , installé à sa table, nous pûmes enfin entrer dans la salle à manger. Je passai dans les dernières puisque mon rang exigeait d'attendre que les plus prestigieux me devancent.

Puis, lorsque ce fut mon tour, je m'engageai à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais soudain je sentis un obstacle en travers de mon pied. Déséquilibrée, je m'affalai à terre sous les « _oh_ » des _Messieurs de la Cour_ , tandis que quelques quolibets féminins s'élevèrent çà et là. A quatre pattes, je ressentis, alors, la plus grande honte de ma vie. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je sentie mes yeux picoter.

Mon père m'avait appris, toute jeune, à faire front aux imprévus de toutes sortes, aussi, malgré ma honte et mon désespoir, décidais-je de refuser l'aide du laquais venus s'enquérir de ma santé, pour me redresser la tête haute.

Les instigateurs, ou plus probablement instigatrices de cette vilaine farce en eurent été pour leurs frais.

J'essuyai, tant bien que mal, mes mains sur ma robe. _Louis_ me lança un regard appuyé et je décidai d'ignorer superbement ces yeux bleus qui, d'ordinaire me faisaient craquer.

Un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Je demeurai l'espace d'un instant hésitante, avant de récupérer ma place. Le roi leva la main en direction des musiciens, qui se mirent instantanément à jouer et les conversations reprirent.

Mon regard croisa celui de _Madame de Montespan_ et je levai un peu plus haut mon visage lui accordant un sourire des plus hypocrites. Elle me salua d'un signe de tête un peu déçue par ma réaction et commençai à manger.

Malgré la diversité des plats, tous plus goûteux, les uns que les autres, je ne pus, pratiquement rien avaler. Il me tardait de fuir cet endroit et retrouver l'espace rassurant de mes appartements.

A la fin du repas, les gens de la _Cour_ se réunirent dans les salons pour jouer aux cartes, et autres jeux de société.

La favorite du roi riait et plaisantait avec ses voisins de jeux. Le roi avait pris place à la même table qu'elle et la perfidie de cette femme la poussa jusqu'à m'interpeller :

Madame de Montespan : _Mademoiselle de Villelotte de Levallois_ , souhaitez-vous prendre part à notre partie ? Oh, mais j'oubliais, votre jeune âge ne vous permets point de miser le moindre écu.

Les messieurs à ses côtés émirent quelques rires discrets :

Eunide : Hélas, _Madame_ , vous dîtes vrai. Je n'ai pas le moindre argent sur moi. Sans doute me faudra-t-il patienter encore un peu, le temps de me trouver un amant généreux, lequel pourvoira généreusement à mes dépenses frivoles.

 _Philippe d'Orléans_ se mit à rire bruyamment :

Philippe : Si je n'étais déjà marié devant _Dieu_ et les hommes, je vous ferai ma demande sur l'instant !

 _Elisabteh-Charlotte_ positionna son éventail devant sa bouche. J'en conclue que j'avais dû provoquer son rire :

Madame de Montespan : _Mademoiselle_ , à défaut de jouer, seriez-vous en peine de me servir un peu de ce vin, je vous prie ?

Me prenait-elle pour une domestique ? J'en eu le souffle coupé, cependant, une idée traversa mon esprit. J'affichai un sourire mielleux sur mes lèvres :

Eunide : Que ne ferais-je pour vous satisfaire _Madame_.

Je me saisis d'une aiguière d'argent renferma un vin doux légèrement aromatisé à la cannelle pour ces dames et m'avançait vers elle. Là, tout à fait sereinement et sachant combien ce que je m'apprêtai à faire serait risqué, je déversai avec toute la grâce dont j'étais pourvue, sur les cheveux de cette femme légère, le vin sucré.

Abasourdie, elle suffoqua, toussota et se leva de façon abrupte :

Eunide : Il n'était point précisé dans votre demande de remplir un quelconque contenant. J'ai sans doute, pensé que seul vous rafraîchir vous siérait. Encore une étourderie à mettre sur le compte de ma jeunesse. Je vais devoir finir par payer ce lourd crédit.

Elle leva sa main et tenta de m'asséner une gifle, mais la voix du roi s'éleva, sonore et directive :

Louis : Nous vous demandons de vous retirer ! **Toutes les deux** !

Je posai délicatement l'aiguière sur une table proche de moi et quittai la salle après avoir saluer le monarque. Une fois dans le couloir, je me mis à courir à toutes jambes sans me retourner.

Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre et m'enfermai dans mes appartements.

Le temps de la réflexion fut très court et je décidai, sur un coup de tête, de quitter _Versailles_. J'entrai brutalement dans la chambre de Lynette qui jouxtait la mienne et entreprit de fouiller son coffre à la recherche d'une robe simple. J'en trouvai une et la passai rapidement, puis je pris ma cape, une bourse contenant quelques pièces et quittai à nouveau mon logis.

Je sortis par une porte dérobée et rabattit la capuche sur ma tête. Devant les grilles du palais, des livreurs de victuailles et autres représentants de corps de métiers, se dépêchaient devant les gardes. Je réussis à me mélanger parmi un groupe de lavandières et m'enfuis du palais. Un peu perdue, je hâlai, quelques passants afin qu'ils m'indiquent où se trouvait la diligence des Postes.

J'étais déterminée à rejoindre ma chère Bretagne et pour cela, il me fallait voyager par les transports publics. L'on m'indiqua l'auberge et je pris une chambre car les routes étaient bien trop dangereuses la nuit.

Pour être partie en catimini, sans prévenir quiconque, pas même Lynette, personne ne penserait à me chercher par ici. Sur ces pensées, je tâchai de trouver le sommeil, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, le cocher fut surprit de ma présence, mais lorsque je lui présentai une pièce d'or, il me présenta un sourire aussi large que dépourvu d'une bonne partie de ses dents et fourra bien vite la pièce dans la poche de son habit.

La diligence s'ébranla alors que le cri du coq se faisait entendre pour la seconde fois.

La première journée fut épuisante et il me tardait d'arriver à la prochaine auberge. Je n'avais pas pris de linge de rechange et mes vêtements me semblaient défraîchis, mais je n'eus pas le choix. Le soir, je me lavai dans un baquet d'eau chaude et entreprit d'acheter une chemise propre à l'une des servantes qui faisait, approximativement la même taille que moi.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, les conditions de voyage furent tout aussi pénible. Malgré un temps clément, et l'absence de bandits de grands chemins sur ces routes, j'en bénis le ciel, je me sentis courbaturée et avait hâte d'arriver à _Dinan_.

Après presque trois journées bringuebalée dans cette diligence, j'arrivai enfin à bon port. Très vite, je me présentai chez le _Père Duchaussois_ , lequel se trouvait être un ami de mon père et l'un des plus grands négociants de la ville. Lorsque j'entrai dans son magasin, il en laissa tomber son calepin :

Père Duchaussois : Mais…c'est notre petite _Eunide_ ! Que vous arrive-t-il _Mademoiselle_ ? Vous êtes si pâle !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre et m'évanouissai.

 ** _La visite du roi…_**

Lorsque je repris conscience, ma mère se tenait à mon chevet. Je plongeai dans ses bras et me blottie contre son cou. Inquiète, mais patiente, elle me laissa pleurer tout mon saoul avant de sécher mes larmes et d'écouter mes mésaventures.

Mon père entra, à son tour, et ma mère lui conta tout ce que je venais de lui confier. Sa colère fut grande et il se mit à pester contre cette noblesse scandaleusement déplacé, puis il m'intima l'ordre de demeurer ici. Ma mère craignait les représailles du roi, aussi convainquit-elle son époux d'écrire au souverain afin de désamorcer cette affaire qui aurait pu être considérer comme un affront adressé à sa personne.

Je repris du poil de la bête et décidai de me refaire une santé et surtout d'oublier tous mes déboires.

Un jour qu'il faisait beau, je pris la décision de marcher à travers ma chère campagne, chaussée de solides bottillons car la neige, ici, était tombée en abondance. Lors de ma promenade, je repensai à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis mon départ du château familial. C'était curieux, mais il me semblait que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis mon départ, comme si je ne me trouvais plus à ma place ici. Toute à ma réflexion, je n'entendis pas que l'on m'appelait.

Je me tournai et aperçu _Edouard de Rochemont_ , le fils de notre plus proche voisin. Je le savais amoureux de moi depuis notre plus tendre enfance, mais n'avais jamais répondu à son inclination, sans doute parce que je le considérai plus comme un ami.

Son sourire, pourtant, ce jour-là, me réchauffa le cœur. Je tendis mes mains vers lui en répondant à son sourire :

Eunide : Edouard, cela me fait tant plaisir de te revoir !

Edouard : Mon père m'a dit que tu étais revenue dans la région.

Eunide : Oui ! L'air de l'océan me manquait. Comment vas-tu ?

Edouard : Fort bien, et toi ?

Eunide : Bien mieux depuis mon retour chez moi.

Edouard : Au ton de ta voix, cela suppose des déconvenues. La vie à _Versailles_ a dû te paraitre bien différente d'ici.

Eunide : Tu ne saurais imaginer à quel point.

Tout en effectuant le chemin du retour, je lui narrai la globalité de mes aventures. De temps à autre, je remarquai ses sourcils se froncer, ce qui était un signe de colère chez lui. A la fin de mon récit, il le conclu d'un :

Edouard : Laisse _Versailles_ pour les hypocrites et demeure chez nous, aux côté de personnes qui éprouvent de beaux sentiments pour toi.

Je vis apparaître des rougeurs suspectes sur ses joues. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lui proposai une bataille de boules de neiges, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et fil en aiguille, nous nous retrouvâmes couverts de neige.

Nos rires nous précédèrent lorsque nous franchîmes le porche de la Cour centrale et mon sourire se figea. Un magnifique carrosse aux armes royales, tiré par six chevaux venait de faire halte. Son occupant en descendait à peine. Lorsque je vis en descendre le roi de _France_ , je compris combien ma vie à sa _Cour_ m'avait rattrapé.

Je vis la silhouette royale se tourner vers moi et ces yeux…ces deux splendides joyaux me transpercer du regard. Interdite, je demeurai la bouche légèrement entrouverte, des flocons encore accrochés à mes cheveux blonds, les joues rougies par le froid…

Louis demeura, lui aussi, silencieux. Il me sembla que mon corps se vidait de ma vie. Je n'eu plus qu'une seule envie, me jeter dans ses bras. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire autant d'effet à une femme ?

Son visage rasé de frais, son nez fin et délicat, sa bouche fine…cette même bouche qui avait connu les secrets de mon intimité…

Une forte rougeur s'invita sur mes traits alors que je me décidai à m'avancer vers lui. Edouard s'inclina devant _Sa Majesté_ et se plaça aux côtés de mon père alors que mes pas me portaient directement vers lui. Comme un insecte attiré par le parfum d'une fleur, il se déplaça dans ma direction, puis il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

Immédiatement, je répondais à cette politesse par une gracieuse révérence :

Louis : _Mademoiselle de Villelotte…_

Eunide : _Majesté._

Il me tendit sa main gantée, que je saisis sans réfléchir. Ses doigts s'emprisonnèrent dans ma main, effectuant une légère caresse sur mes phalanges. Malgré le tissus de son gant je le sentis et m'en trouvais fortement troublée.

Dès lors, je fus prise dans un tourbillon de folie. Alors que le roi marchait aux côtés de mon père, l'on m'apprit que le monarque désirait passer la nuit dans notre château. Ma mère avait fait quérir des domestiques supplémentaires et les commis partirent en toute hâte chercher des provisions supplémentaires pour confectionner des plats de choix pour notre hôte royal.

Dans la ville de _Dinan_ , la présence du roi se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et une garnison de soldat fut immédiatement mise à disposition du souverain.

Je n'avais jamais aperçu autant de monde dans la cour de notre habitation familiale !

Tout naturellement, le meilleur appartement de notre logis fut attribué à _Sa Majesté_ et je fis partie des personnes qui dirigèrent les soubrettes et autres jeunes filles de pays, venues prêter main forte à nos domestiques. C'est moi-même qui choisis la paire de draps brodés à notre monogramme, prenant soin de veiller à ce que le lit soit parfaitement dressé, puis, je mis en vase quelques roses de notre serre. Leurs parfums se diffusèrent dans toute la pièce et je fermai les yeux en humant l'air…

Louis : Voici une image qu'il me serait plaisant de conserver dans mes souvenirs _Mademoiselle de Villelote._

Je tournai de façon abrupte, et faillis faire tomber le vase posé sur un guéridon :

Eunide : Je les aie cueillies moi-même _Majesté_!

Louis : La moindre de vos attentions comble nos attentes, _Mademoiselle_.

Eunide : Puis-je me retirer, _Sire_ ?

Louis : Êtes-vous donc si pressé de nous quitter qu'il ne vous faille vous heurter contre ce qui sera… notre lit ? Vos parents ont le goût du bien recevoir. Ce meuble est magnifiquement ouvragé.

Eunide : Et l'on y dort fort bien, _Majesté_. Le matelas est garni de plumon d'oie de première qualité…

Louis : Nous constatons en effet, cependant, y dormir serait un peu dommage quand d'autres actes, délictueux pourraient y être commis.

Je m'empourprai immédiatement. _Louis_ s'approcha et de son index effleura ma joue cramoisie :

Louis : Que ces couleurs vous sied _Damoiselle Eunide_ …allons, accordez au roi la faveur de goûter à un repos bien mérité. Voyager en carrosse n'est guère une aventure plaisante…vous devez en savoir quelque chose, n'est-il pas ?

Je baissai les yeux. Fuir _Versailles_ comme une voleuse, n'avait pas été la plus brillante des idées, j'en pris conscience tout à coup. J'abandonnai bien vite le monarque et filai dans les cuisines, là où je me savais aux prises de nulle autre personne autre que ma bonne vieille _Sophie_ , notre cuisinière depuis bien avant ma naissance. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil l'observant à loisir.

C'était une sacrée bonne femme, capable de tenir tête aux plus grands de ce monde. Personne ne lui faisait peur et certainement pas le roi !

Elle dirigeait d'une main de maître tout son petit monde à la baguette, telle une magicienne en pleine action.

L'après-midi se déroula à une vitesse incroyable. A l'origine, l'on se devait de fêter mon anniversaire dans la soirée, mais cette réunion familiale avait dû être reporté j'imagine.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pris un bain et pris soin, à l'aube de mes vingt ans, de me revêtir de l'une de mes plus belles robes. Je plantai une rose du jardin, rouge vermillon dans mon chignon et descendit le grand escalier d'apparat, au moment où _Sa Majesté_ projetait de l'emprunter. Nos regards se croisèrent. J'effectuai une précieuse révérence, il s'inclina poliment et me tendit la main. La convenance voulait que le monarque pénètre dans la salle à manger au bras de la maîtresse de maison, mais ce fut à mes côtés qu'il fit son entrée. Comme il était à prévoir, notre arrivée fit sensation. Les conversations se turent et nous fûmes détaillés des pieds à la tête comme des curiosités de foire.

J'en voulus à tous ces gens de nous considérer comme des bêtes curieuses auxquelles il fallait prêter une attention des plus soutenue. Je commençai à comprendre ce que le monarque vivait jour après jour et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa vie ne lui accordait aucune surprise, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique.

Je laissai le roi s'installer à table. Ma place se trouvait à cinq personnes de lui et je remarquai combien, de temps à autre, son regard glissait de mon côté. Je tentai de masquer ma curiosité le concernant, mais c'était peine perdue. Après tout, l'on n'était pas assise aussi souvent si près du roi de _France_ ! Autant en profiter.

 _Sophie_ avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et le repas fut excellent. Le roi lui-même dû reconnaitre combien nous étions chanceux de posséder pareil trésor en cuisine. Ce fut ses propres mots !

Un peu plus tard, nous passâmes dans la salle de bal, laquelle, de fort belle dimension, était éclairée par une multitude de chandelles conférant à ce cadre, l'aspect du paradis. Au-dehors, un vent froid s'était levé, mais à l'intérieur, une belle chaleur réchauffait l'ambiance alors que les musiciens de la fanfare de _Dinan,_ entamait tous les airs les plus connus…enfin du moins ceux qui parvenaient jusque dans notre région.

A un moment précis, le roi se leva. Immédiatement, tous le monde cessa de bouger comme si un grand péril devait survenir, mais tout aussi tranquillement, la voix de _Louis_ XIV s'éleva grave et profonde. J'en eu des frissons :

Louis : Nous avons ouïe dire, qu'une charmante personne se devait de cueillir ses vingt ans en cette magnifique nuit. Nous connaissons également son goût pour la danse et plus particulièrement celle nommée le « _Passepied_ ». _Mademoiselle Eunide de Villelote de_ Levallois, feriez-vous l'honneur d'accorder, au roi, cette danse ?

Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je devins livide. Si j'avais pu me dissimuler dans un trou de souris…

J'acquiesçai de la tête et m'avançai vers lui. Ma main se posa sur la sienne et je sentis une légère pression. Son pouce caressa mes phalanges…je crus m'évanouir. D'impudiques pensées s'invitèrent à mon esprit…

Comment cet homme, tout monarque qu'il puisse être, était-il capable de me mettre dans tous mes états ?

Nous suivîmes, comme il le fallait pour cette danse, les trois mouvements du rythme et je remarquai qu'il était bon danseur. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que toute l'assemblée nous observait :

Louis : Proche du Menuet, mais assez rustique…oui, nous aimons beaucoup cette danse, tout comme nous adorerions la danser dans nos appartements en y ôtant le superflu de vos vêtements, _Damoiselle Eunide_. Avez-vous assez d'imagination pour entrevoir une si belle représentation ?

Je manquai d'air ! Le roi me mettait au supplice :

Louis : Votre corset vous gêne-t-il _Mademoiselle_? Votre respiration s'accentue au risque de trahir un trouble qui ne nous laisse point indifférent. Vos lèvres tremblent aussi…nous les imaginerions fort bien sur un endroit de notre personne lequel s'est fort bien pourfendu de sa plus belle mission en forçant le barrage de votre innocence.

Alors que le monarque continuait sa danse comme si de rien n'était, j'eu l'impression de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel :

Louis : Oui…c'est cela, _Damoiselle_ , suivez bien nos pas, nous ne vous abandonnerons pas à la vindicte populaire si par mégarde votre pieds se sentait quelque peu distrait. Nous ferions l'effort de vous soutenir. Vous sentez-vous bien _prise,_ _Mademoiselle_ ?

Je baissai rapidement les paupières, et une chaleur intense me submergea. Cette voix…son intensité…ces paroles doucereuses à double emploi me décontenançait. Enfin, la musique cessa et le monarque s'inclina devant moi :

Louis : Nous aurons l'occasion de parfaire votre éducation en matière de danse. Nous avons cru remarquer une légère défaillance dans l'exécution de cet art que nous portons au pinacle. Nous nous en souviendrons.

Et ce fut tout !

Le roi réintégra sa place et ne dansa plus de la soirée.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et leva son verre devant lui :

Louis : Permettez au roi de _France_ de féliciter ses hôtes, pour leur accueil chaleureux et souhaiter à Mademoiselle Eunide de Villelote de _Levallois_ , leur chère enfant, un bon anniversaire !

Je fus surprise ! Comment connaissait-il la date de ma naissance ? Je remarquai ma mère nous observer tour à tour et j'en conçus une forte gêne, mais loin d'être un regard désapprobateur, je cru lire dans ses yeux de la crainte.

Avait-elle deviné ?

La soirée prit fin et tous les invités se dispersèrent sitôt le roi monté dans ses appartements. Enfin, je pus souffler et m'accorder le peu de sérénité dont je disposai. Mes parents m'offrirent mes cadeaux. Enfin nous nous retrouvions en famille sans les contraintes de la bienséance pour compagnes ! Bien entendu, je fus très gâtée et reçue un magnifique collier de jade. Ma mère insista pour le passer autour de mon cou, lorsqu'elle remarqua la chaîne d'or et un bout du médaillon que j'avais calé entre mes seins. Elle me lança un regard et reposa le collier de jade dans son écrin :

Monsieur de Villelotte : Mais enfin _Eugénie_ , pourquoi ne l'essaye-t-elle point ?

Madame de Villelotte : Plus tard mon chéri, tu vois bien qu'elle est éreintée. Cette soirée ne fut guère habituelle pour elle, même si notre petite _Eunide_ connait un peu plus les fastes de la _Cour_ à présent !

Je la remerciai d'un regard. Je pense que ce soir-là, ma mère comprit beaucoup alors qu'elle en connaissait si peu…

Dans la nuit, je peinai à trouver mon sommeil. Je tournai et me retournai dans mon lit lorsque je décidai de me lever et allumai une chandelle. La curiosité me taraudait. Que faisait le roi à cette heure de la nuit ? Dormait-il ? Ecrivait-il au bureau en vois d'acacia qui se trouvait dans sa chambre ?

Le château possédait nombre de couloirs secrets que je parcourrai lorsque j'étais enfant sans la moindre peur. Certains avaient été obstrués. Devenus trop dangereux au cours des siècles, mon père avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque tant il connaissait l'imprudence de ses enfants et leurs goûts immodérés pour les jeux…interdits, de préférence.

L'un de ces passages menait à la chambre où le monarque avait été invité à y séjourner. Je savais combien il serait dangereux de me faire prendre à entrer dans cette pièce à l'insu du roi, mais la tentation fut la plus forte. Je revêtis un vêtement chaud, chaussai mes pieds et déverrouillai le système inclus dans le linteau de la cheminée. Une porte dérobée et encastrée dans le mur s'ouvrit et je m'engageai dans l'étroit boyau. J'espérai de tout cœur ne pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit…

Parvenue devant l'ouverture qui donnait sur la chambre, je collai mon oreille contre la cloison. A cet endroit-là, le bois, plus mince que le mur laissait échapper le moindre bruit. Je demeurai là un long moment prenant soin de bien écouter, mais je n'entendis aucun son. Je faillis renoncer, puis…je me lançai et actionnai le mécanisme en soufflant ma chandelle. Parfaitement huilé, puisque nous l'utilisions encore, les gonds ne produisirent aucun grincement et je parvins à me glisser telle une petite souris dans l'entrebâillement de l'ouverture.

Je frissonnai mais une force me poussa à entrer. Je remarquai, curieusement d'ailleurs, que les volets n'avaient pas été fermés. La clarté de la lune balayait de ses rayons blancs le sol de la pièce. Heureusement pour moi, il était recouvert d'immenses tapis, aussi cela couvrit-il le léger chuintement de mes pas. Le lit se trouvait juste devant moi. Là aussi, les rideaux n'avaient pas été rabattus et je contemplai une forme étendue sur le matelas.

A pas de loup je m'approchai. Mon sang battait contre mes tempes, et il me semblait faire un tapage de tous les diables…

Ce fut alors que je l'entendis gémir. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Je me hâtai, me rapprochai et constatai combien son sommeil était agité. Il se tournait, et se retournait dans le lit en gémissant sans cesse. Probablement en proie à de violents cauchemars, sa douleur me fit mal et malgré ma peur, je montai sur le lit me rapprochant aussi près que possible de son corps.

Tant pis pour les conséquences, mais mon cœur saignait de le voir si mal et ma main se posa sur son front avec délicatesse. Tout doucement, je murmurai quelques paroles apaisantes :

Eunide : Chuut, je suis là…ce n'est rien, _Majesté_. Je suis là…

Mes mots eurent le mérite de faire cesser ses gémissements et il me sembla soudain plus calme. Ne souhaitant jouer plus que de raison avec le _Diable_ , je descendis du lit…avant de revenir et de déposer, sur son front, un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume.

Je me hâtai de réintégrer le passage secret et courus le long du corridor comme si ma vie en dépendait. Une fois dans ma chambre, je pus enfin me laisser aller et repris difficilement mon souffle.

Je me jetai sur mon lit en rabattant mon édredon sur ma tête !

 ** _Confession…_**

Le lendemain matin, le monarque eut une soudaine envie de chasse, aussi mon père combla-t-il son désir en organisant une battue sur nos terres. Les renards pullulaient, aussi n'eurent-ils aucun mal à prendre plaisir à ce détestable passe-temps. De mon côté, j'entrepris de demeurer dans ma chambre afin de m'adonner à l'un de mes petits plaisirs, à savoir la lecture. J'adorais les pièces de Molière et je regrettais de n'avoir pu faire la connaissance de ce grand artiste. Sa vie n'avait pas été des plus facile et sa santé défaillante l'avait considérablement affaibli les derniers temps. Je me plongeai, une fois encore, avec délice dans ses écrits lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte :

Eunide : Entrez !

Ma mère entra. Elle semblait soucieuse. Je la vis se diriger vers la fenêtre, y demeurer quelques instants, avant de venir prendre un siège, le placer à côté du mien, et me prendre la main :

Madame de Villelotte : Ma chérie…il faut que je te parle d'un fait d'importance. Cela me tracasse depuis hier soir…

Eunide : Oui Mère, je vous écoute.

Madame de Villelotte : J'avoue, c'est assez délicat…je ne sais comment m'y prendre…

Eunide : Est-ce donc si grave ?

Madame de Villelotte : Eunide…qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou et caressèrent la chaîne en or. Par délicatesse, elle n'ôta point le médaillon de son écrin naturel :

Madame de Villelotte : Qui t'as offert ce présent ?

Eunide : ….

Madame de Villelotte : Allons, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi ! Je n'en prendrais point ombrage. Aurais-tu un galant à Versailles ?

Eunide : Cela dépend de ce que vous nommez galant, Mère. Dans mon cas, je le nommerais plutôt, amant.

Je vis l'effroi dans ses yeux. Elle me connaissait par cœur et surtout mon franc parler. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais je me refusai à lui mentir :

Madame de Villelotte : Serait-ce…

Eunide : Oui, Mère, c'est lui.

Elle pâlie et se leva de sa chaise. Sa main se porta à son cou :

Madame de Villelotte : Plaise à Dieu, mon enfant, que ton père ne l'apprennes jamais !

Eunide : Mère, ce n'est point une passade ! Vous connaissez votre enfant…il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'offrir ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde à un manant.

Madame de Villelotte : Cette passion…a-t-elle été…consommée ?

Eunide : Oui, Mère ! Je regrette de vous décevoir…

Madame de Villelotte : Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le choix !

Sa voix tremblait. Je ne savais pas si c'était de la colère où de la peur :

Eunide : Au contraire Mère, il a pris mon innocence, comme il est devenu le dépositaire de mon amour.

Madame de Villelotte : Eunide, mon enfant, le roi ne peut éprouver de l'amour pour une femme. Tout juste seras-tu un joli passe-temps pour lui avant qu'une autre ne prenne ta place ! Nous ne saurons nous relever de cette ignominie.

Eunide : Ignominie ? Est-ce ainsi que vous entrevoyez la destinée de votre fille ?

Madame de Villelotte : Mais enfin, mon enfant, quel avenir peut-il t'offrir ? Souhaites-tu devenir l'une de ses favorites, et attendre son bon vouloir en te vautrant dans le déshonneur ?

Eunide : Ce n'est pas mon intention, et je vous le prouverai, Mère.

Madame de Villelotte : _Versailles_ n'est pas _Dinan_ , ma fille ! Prends garde aux serpents, et redoute leurs morsures. Ils sont si nombreux à la _Cour_! Comment pourrais-je vivre en te sachant la proie de tous ces gens ? Je désire que tu restes auprès de nous. Tu ne pourras probablement plus te marier avec Edouard après cette révélation, mais au moins nous t'aurons sous notre garde. Ce sera une consolation !

Eunide : Il n'en est pas question Mère.

Madame de Villelotte : Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Eunide : Parce que c'est l'évidence même…je l'aime !

Madame de Villelotte : Seigneur !

Eunide : Je vois bien le chagrin que je vous cause et j'en suis la première contrite, mais je vous jure que ce noble sentiment ne sera jamais sali.

Madame de Villelotte : A-t-il répondu favorablement à ton inclination ?

Je demeurai un moment silencieuse. _Louis_ , ne m'avait jamais véritablement confié le fonds de ses pensées, aussi me trouvais-je fort bête devant cette question innocemment posée :

Eunide : Pas encore, mais je suis certaine que cela ne saurait tarder.

Madame de Villelotte : Tu vas au-devant de graves désillusions, Eunide ! Je t'en prie, reste avec nous !

Eunide : Je vous promets de revenir chez nous si mon destin devait prendre une fâcheuse tournure. D'ici là, je veux…vivre mon rêve. Nous n'avons qu'une vie, Mère ! Permettez à votre enfant de la vivre à sa guise, même si, pour cela, il me faudra en souffrir.

Madame de Villelote : Je suppose qu'insister ne servirait à rien ?

Eunide : Vous supposez bien, Mère. De toute façon, je trouverai toujours le moyen de revenir vers lui, même si vous m'envoyiez au bout du monde.

Des larmes coulaient de son regard fatigué. J'éprouvai une grande peine et me blottie dans ses bras :

Eunide : Il m'aime, Mère. J'en suis persuadée.

Madame de Villelotte : Cela ne te rendra pas heureuse pour autant. Les regrets m'habiteront jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, pour t'avoir envoyé à _Versailles_!

Eunide : Je ne pas vous entendre parler ainsi. De toute façon, telle était ma destinée…non ?

Madame de Villelotte : Nous ne le saurons jamais, mon enfant…jamais…

Notre entretien prit fin et nous demeurâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre un long moment.

 ** _Le départ…_**

Louis demeura une journée de plus au château avant de prendre la décision de rentrer à _Versailles_. Il souhaita me ramener avec lui, assurant à ma famille, combien il prendrait soin de la continuité de mon éducation en me remettant aux bons soins de _Madame de Maintenon._

Le départ fut un moment douloureux pour moi. Mes parents me manquaient déjà alors que je les quittai à peine.

Le roi insista pour m'avoir à ses côtés lors du voyage. Cela serait plus sûr affirma-t-il haut et fort, autant pour rassurer mes parents, que pour moucher les mauvaises langues sur ce manquement aux règles de la bienséance. Il me tendit la main en ouvrant, lui-même, la porte du carrosse :

Louis : Seyez-vous _Ma demoiselle_ , je vous prie !

Ma mère m'adressa un dernier regard. J'y lu plus d'amour que je n'en avais jamais vu dans ses yeux. Je lui répondis d'un sourire, puis je disparus dans l'habitacle du carrosse.

Je remarquai combien son humeur était taciturne. Cela ne laissait rien présageait de bon. J'attendis impatiemment que quelque chose ne se produise…mais rien…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

Louis : Nous connaissions le caractère bien trempé des habitants de votre chère région _Mademoiselle,_ mais nous n'aurions jamais pensé y être confrontés. Ainsi, vous nous avez faussé compagnie ? Quel courage, ou…quelle inconscience ! Vous avez des connaissances, mais bien confuses, car l'on ne quitte pas la _Cour_ du roi de telle manière !

Alors qu'il me parlait, je le vis s'avancer vers moi. Il se baissa et posa chacune de ses mains sur mes genoux en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je demeurai interdite. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Louis : Savez-vous combien le roi s'est montré fort inquiet par votre disparition ?

Contrite, je demeurai silencieuse comme une enfant se faisant réprimander. L'emploi de la troisième personne par _Sa Majesté_ , ne reflétait certainement pas un acte de politesse. Sa colère semblait à peine contenue et elle avait un goût amer :

Louis : Les routes de _France_ ne sont point sûres pour des soldats…nous vous laissons imaginer pour une jeune femme…nous n'osons imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de votre personne.

Eunide : J'ai conscience…

Louis : **_Vous_** …avez conscience ?

Eunide : **_J'ai_** conscience, aujourd'hui de l'embarras dans lequel j'ai plongé _Votre Majesté_. Veuillez, je vous prie, accepter mon repentir…je me sens si…honteuse.

Louis : La honte n'est autre que le reflet d'un acte mal assumé. Le vôtre l'a été par cette force dont vous avez su faire preuve _Damoiselle_. Nous en avons été le premier surpris.

Eunide : Je crains de ne point comprendre…Seriez-vous en humeur de faire dépense en beaux discours ?

Une ébauche de sourire s'afficha sur ses traits :

Louis : Je vous ai une grande obligation, _Mademoiselle_ , celle de veiller sur vous.

Eunide : Votre complaisance fait que vous me louer de la sorte ! Plus qu'un honneur, je glorifie ce moment et m'en sens flattée.

Le « _Je_ » me rassurai quelque peu. Les colères du roi étaient ainsi…aussi soudaines qu'éphémères. La sienne s'était calmée.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel mon esprit tenta d'assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Le visage de _Louis_ , se tourna alors vers la vitre du carrosse et s'abîma dans une intense contemplation du paysage. Je m'enivrai de sa beauté, admirant son profil parfait en tous point.

Cependant, son air pensif me troublait. A cela, s'ajouta un froncement de sourcils, puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, provoquant un sursaut de ma part :

Louis : Vous m'avez rendu visite il y a une nuit de cela, charmante _Eunide_ !

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive :

Eunide : Pardonnez-moi, _Sire ?_

Le visage toujours tourné vers le paysage, au-dehors, il continua à s'exprimer :

Louis : Le roi ne dormait pas.

Eunide : Mais, je vous ai entendu vous plaindre, _Majesté_ et…oui, je le confesse, je vous ai approché pendant votre sommeil. Vos plaintes m'ont…

Louis : Veuillez aller au bout de votre confession _Ma Demoiselle_ , le roi souhaite l'entendre...pourquoi m'avez-vous approché ?

Eunide : Parce que mon cœur saignait à vous entendre, _Sire_. Devrais-je souffrir de mon acte ?

Louis : Votre cœur saignait ?

Il tourna, enfin son magnifique visage vers moi. Ses prunelles bleues s'étaient chargées d'une douleur enténébrée :

Louis : Je suis, sujet à de nombreux cauchemars forts désagréables depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

A nouveau, sa tête pivota vers la vitre sur laquelle se reflétaient ses traits magnifiques. Je perçus un intense mal-être et ne pus me contenir plus longtemps. Dans un geste de mansuétude, ma main se posa sur la sienne. Je sentis, alors ses doigts se rétracter avant qu'ils ne s'enlacent aux miens. Ainsi liées, nos mains ne parvinrent à se défaire l'une de l'autre.

Ce fut alors qu'un chaos nous secoua de concert, avant que le carrosse ne s'arrête…

Il se raidit immédiatement, la main sur la garde de son épée.

Que se passait-il ?

* Encendrez et Encapucinez : Vous me témoignez une grande affection en langage précieux du XVIIe siècle.


	7. Chapter 7 Acte III Scène I Prenons acte

Le retour du roi soleil et d'Eunide à Versailles...

C'est un peu un chapitre de transition. A Versailles d'autres événements attendent le retour d'Eunide, mais d'ici là...

Comme toujours, j'ai puisé, ici et là des informations historiques m'offrant la possibilité de faire connaitre, à mon tour, des tas de petites choses. Il y a tant à découvrir sur la vie à cette époque...

Bonne lecture à vous.

Acte III

Scène I

Prenons acte…

 _Louis_ _XIV_ , ouvrit prudemment la portière de notre carrosse, et mit pied à terre, avant de repousser le battant. A travers la vitre, j'aperçue _François de Sailly_ , l'un des gardes du corps, approcher _Sa Majesté_ _._ Vêtu d'un habit bleu sur une veste, un haut de chausse et des bas rouges, le tout galonné d'argent, cet uniforme avait valu à ce corps d'armée le surnom de « _Maison bleue du roi_ ».

Seuls autorisés à porter cette couleur, ces valeureux soldats se voyaient accorder un grand privilège. Après tout, ne se targuaient-ils point de vivre dans l'ombre de leur souverain et le protéger au péril de leurs vies ?

Généralement constituée de la plus fine noblesse du pays, cette garde avait les préférences royales et bénéficiait de postes d'honneur que beaucoup enviaient. Autrefois un lointain cousin du côté de ma mère avait été désireux de faire ses armes dans ce corps d'élite, mais la sélection, beaucoup trop rude, l'obligea, à son grand désarroi, à y renoncer. Il en conçut depuis une grande rancœur. Afin de contrer cet échec cuisant, il investit, à sa majorité, la totalité de son héritage dans une maison de commerce maritime, au grand désarroi de son père beaucoup plus terrien que son fils aîné. Cependant, c'était un visionnaire et son affaire finit par être florissante.

Je chassai de mon esprit tous ces souvenirs, et m'intéressait, à nouveau, à ce qui se passait au-dehors. Malgré mes efforts pour tenter d'intercepter ce qui se disait au-dehors, je n'entendis rien, aussi pris-je la décision d'entrebâiller la portière. L'officier _François de Sailly_ s'approcha en toute hâte. Le ton de sa voix se voulut poli, mais je perçus une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix :

François de Sailly : _Mademoiselle_ , accordez-moi, je vous prie, le privilège de rabattre votre portière. Votre personne est sous notre protection. Il ne fait pas bon se montrer en cet endroit perdu dans la campagne.

Eunide : Mais…

Le roi fit quelques pas dans la direction de son officier :

Louis : Veuillez obéir _Mademoiselle_ !

Gênée, j'ouvris de grands yeux. Que l'on me reprenne ainsi, telle une enfant, m'indisposa au plus haut point, je dû le reconnaitre, cependant, j'obéis en réintégrant l'habitacle du véhicule. Après quelques instants à patienter, le roi remonta dans le carrosse. Il prit place en silence. Je ne su quelle attitude adopter tant je pensai l'avoir chagriné par ma curiosité. Je finis par choisir l'humilité :

Eunide : _Majesté_ , je suis confuse…

Son regard me transperçait littéralement…un véritable envoûtement !

Eunide : Pardonnez-moi…je souhaitais seulement m'emplir de quelques connaissances.

Un semblant de sourire éclaira son visage adoucit :

Louis : _Damoiselle Eunide_ …bel aveu d'impuissance devant le mystère de la réalité ! Votre curiosité nous sied, tout comme votre désir de vous emplir de savoir… En des moments plus intimes, nous saurons nous en faire souvenance, cependant, pour la satisfaire quelque peu, voici de quoi il s'agit : l'une des roues de notre carrosse nous fait défaut. Par acquis de conscience nous allons devoir faire halte dans l'une des fermes alentours. _Monsieur de_

 _Sailly_ lequel se trouve être d'un excellent conseil, a porté à notre connaissance un endroit où nous serions susceptibles d'y passer la nuit. Les gens de la région y pourvoiront. Cela a-t-il répondu à vos interrogations, _Damoiselle_ ?

Piquée au vif, je me redressai ostensiblement, afin de me mettre au-devant de mes belles manières puisque ce monarque impudent en jouait à l'excès :

Eunide : Je n'en demandai pas tant Sire, cependant, je reconnais me sentir apaisée et sereine, me sachant entre les mains secourables de… _Monsieur de Sailly._ Ce gentilhomme ne saurait laisser une demoiselle dans l'inconfort du non savoir !

A son tour, je le vis tiquer et ses lèvres eurent le plus grand mal à ne pas se rehausser en un sourire coquin :

Louis : L'inconfort du non savoir ? Voici une formule qui contente _Sa Majesté_ et le **_conforte_** dans son désir de se sentir divertit en toute occasion.

L'emploi de la troisième personne était un signe d'ironie, voire de moquerie chez le souverain lorsqu'il se trouvait en ma présence, aussi fis-je comme si de rien n'était et continuait ma propre plaidoirie :

Eunide : J'en suis fort aise, _Majesté_. Il est vrai que vous savoir **_contenté_** fait grandement partie des délicates intentions de l'ensemble des courtisans, lesquels se pressent de vous savoir repus à l'aide de leurs belles manières et de leurs jolis mots. Hélas, je n'ai pas encore une pratique entière de leur connaissance en matière de fourberie, et vous prie d'excuser mon inexpérience.

Son regard s'agrandit à l'énonciation du mot fourberie, je le vis se redresser. Désormais, il avait perdu son sourire charmeur et arborait une inquiétante prestance. Je me confondis, sur le champ, en excuses pour mon impolitesse. Dans mon emportement, je venais de franchir une délicate frontière :

Eunide : Que Votre _Majesté_ veuille bien pardonner mon insolence. Je ne suis pas encore rompue aux exercices périlleux de la bienséance en vogue à _Versailles._ Sans doute mon regard aura-t-il été voilé par quelques ressentis taillés dans le vif des émotions qu'elles ont provoqué.

Heureusement pour moi, je constatai, avec grand plaisir, ses traits s'adoucir et son irrésistible sourire fit une apparition remarquée. Ce fut comme si le soleil était entré à l'intérieur de l'habitacle du carrosse :

Louis : Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui s'ajustât mieux que vous, aux difficiles contraintes de la _Cour_. Vous seriez bien en frais de donner des leçons à beaucoup et je dois avouer que votre langage, dépourvu de fioritures inutiles, comble mon esprit curieux.

Il s'empara de ma main, baisa le dos de celle-ci avant que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvre et emprisonne le bout de mon index. A la manière délictueuse employée à suçoter cette phalange, je ne pus résister à laisser s'enfuir un soupir en attente sur le bout de mes lèvres frémissantes. Mon regard s'assombrit, ma respiration s'accéléra…

Un gémissement provoqua une vibration de mes cordes vocales, parant mon désir d'un son inconvenant. Je me sentie presque frustrée, lorsque ses lèvres libérèrent le bout de mon doigt. Il s'évertuait à me mettre au supplice ce qui fit à nouveau éclore ce sourire empreint de perversité, auquel je ne pouvais résister.

Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il entreprit de remonter le tissu de mes jupons aussi lentement que possible. Il souhaitait s'assurer de l'élévation de mon trouble et malgré toute ma volonté, il n'allait pas en décroissant. Tout en continuant sa manœuvre, il persista à entretenir la conversation…enfin, du moins son monologue :

Louis : Votre sens de la rhétorique à mis à mal _Madame de Montespan_ laquelle, reconnaissons-le, parut fort surprise par votre coup d'éclat.

Ses yeux brillaient de façon si intense…

Mes jupons demeuraient à hauteur d'une demi-jambe, mais ses doigts habiles se frayèrent un tout autre chemin et persistèrent dans leur ascension jusqu'à mes bas de soie. Là, il rencontra un vêtement qui, d'après la surprise affichée sur ses traits, n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et ses mains quittèrent le refuge de mes jupons :

Louis : Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Eunide : Ceci est un dessous. L'un de ceux qu'une demoiselle de belle naissance se doit de porter **en toute circonstance !**

Les derniers mots furent considérablement appuyés. Cela, ne sembla, pas le moins du monde vouloir interrompre sa manœuvre. Bien au contraire, son sourire s'accentua :

Louis : En toutes circonstances ? Vraiment ? Que de belles manières sous cette chevelure soyeuse ! Allons ! Soulevez-vous je vous prie.

Eunide : Me soulever ? Auriez-vous l'audace de retrousser mes jupons comme ce serait le cas pour une vulgaire souillon ?

Son regard devint insistant :

Louis : Il plaît au roi d'admirer le paysage de son choix.

Eunide : Quelle est donc cette intrigue, _Sire_ ? Quel ennemi suis-je en position de combattre ? Devrais-je, pour cela, m'engager furieusement à protéger éperdument un honneur que vous fûtes ravi de me soustraire en toute…amitié ? Ce terme vous convient-il ?

Louis : Votre vocabulaire oscille entre l'hyperbole et la litote. Nous apprécions vos connaissances en terme de langage soutenu, cela démontre, chez vous un esprit vif.

Eunide : Vous n'avez pas répondu à votre humble servante…

Louis : Humble servante ? En ce cas, _Petit Cœur_ , veuillez faire preuve d'obéissance à la demande de votre souverain !

Je le fixai dans les yeux avec hardiesse, j'en étais bien consciente, mais je ne pu faire autrement.

Lui, s'amusa de cette joute silencieuse et finit par hausser un sourcil y joignant un petit signe de tête en direction de mes jupons :

Louis : _Nous_ attendons _Eunide_ !

Eunide : Et si le roi devait attendre d'avantage ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il quitta la banquette sur laquelle il était assis pour se mettre à genoux, prenant bien soin de poser ses mains de part et d'autre de mes jambes. Prisonnière de son vouloir, je n'eu comme autre choix, que celui d'obtempérer.

Je montai mon bassin de quelques centimètres. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous ma robe, puis remontèrent jusqu'à mon vêtement. Il prit un soin particulier à effectuer son geste avec lenteur…

Je tentai de contenir son regard, mais ses mains produisirent chez moi une myriade de frissons.

Là, avec une lenteur tout à fait calculée, il trouva le cordon de satin qui faisait une boucle au creux de mes reins et entreprit de le délier.

Une fois libéré de son emprise, il fit glisser mon dessous le long de mes jambes sans pour autant mettre à mal ma pudeur. Les jupons n'étaient pas montés plus haut que la moitié de mes mollets, puis il souleva un pied après l'autre afin de dégager le vêtement et le garda prisonnier dans ses mains.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? C'était inconvenant !

Sans me quitter des yeux, il porta ma lingerie sous son nez et l'huma en baissant ses paupières. Je fus tellement contrariée que je tapai mon pied sur le plancher du carrosse. Le bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux et un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

Louis : Nous aimons tant votre colère _Petit Cœur_ !

Avant même que je ne lui réponde, il baissa la vitre de la portière et jeta le dernier rempart de ma pudeur dans les airs. Immédiatement je pensai aux cavaliers entourant le carrosse. Qu'allaient donc s'imaginer ses soldats ? J'en voulu à ce monarque audacieux, certes, joueur, à n'en point douter, mais dont les facéties me mettaient dans une situation très inconfortable :

Louis : A l'avenir, nous vous enjoignons à libérer votre entrejambe d'une prison de tissu. Ce bijou qu'il vous plaît tant de dissimuler, se doit de demeurer, en **toutes circonstances** à la disposition de _Sa majesté_.

Pour clore cette discussion, son regard se porta, à nouveau sur la campagne environnante. Je ne décolérai pas, malgré la moiteur que son geste avait provoquée sur mon intimité. Cet homme et néanmoins monarque persistait à me déstabiliser…à jouer avec moi comme un chat l'aurait fait avec une souris. Prisonnière du protocole, je n'eu pour tout choix, que le silence. C'était trop peu, à mon goût, mais quelque part, ces chaînes invisibles me liant à lui, ne blessaient pas mes chairs, bien au contraire. Cette complexité développait, chez moi, une forme de dépendance et de perversité frôlant l'inconscience. En maniant l'art subtil de la séduction, _Louis,_ m'apprenait à peser mes gestes, mes mots et dompter mes nombreuses pulsions.

Bon gré, mal gré, nous finîmes par arriver devant ce qui ressemblait à un corps de ferme. Je m'approchai de la vitre du carrosse…

Le chemin, par lequel nous arrivâmes, était recouverts de grossiers pavés, sans doute pour contrer les inconvénients des intempéries. A l'entrée, deux bâtiments en maçonnerie de pierres sèches* se faisaient face, probablement les écuries à vache. Je sentis, et cela confirma mes doutes, la forte odeur caractéristique des déjections animales.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la cour. Sur la droite se trouvait le retour de l'écurie à vaches ainsi que l'habitation principale. Sur la gauche, un appentis contenait les outils indispensables au bon fonctionnement d'une ferme, ainsi qu'une grange contenant la récolte de l'année. Juste à côté, je distinguai le four à pain et son grenier attenant probablement remplie de blé. L'hiver était assez sec, en cette année, par conséquent les céréales n'étaient pas encore gâtées.

L'ensemble de la construction se terminait par une petite maisonnette avec une cheminée laquelle fumait. Sans doute du personnel aux ordres du propriétaire.

Voici qui était curieux…l'absence d'activités…

Pour avoir, depuis toute jeune, parcouru en compagnie de mon père, la campagne aux alentours de notre château et visité les fermes de notre domaine, l'agitation dans ce genre d'endroit était intense. Que ce soit les animaux de basse-cour sous la responsabilité des jeunes enfants de ces familles, les divers travaux ou même l'activité des femmes, la vie semblait bruyante et bourdonnante.

Ici, il n'en était rien. Aucune personne ne se trouvait dans la cour. Nous étions en période hivernale, certes, mais je devinai d'étranges faits derrière tout ceci. Suspicieuse, je repris ma place en silence sur ma banquette, m'adossai contre le dossier et attendis sans prononcer la moindre parole. Il n'était pas de bon ton qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille fasse preuve de curiosité, aussi me pliais-je de mauvaise grâce à mes principes d'éducation.

Accompagné d'un mouvement chaotique, le carrosse s'arrêta avec brusquerie. Je fus projeté vers l'avant. Le roi tendit ses bras vers moi, m'enveloppant d'un cocon de douceur. Je sentis ses cheveux effleurer mes joues…mon regard se planta dans le sien :

Louis : Vous m'encendez à échoir dans mes bras plus que de raison, Petit Cœur…

J'ouvris de grands yeux :

Eunide : Mais…

Louis : Vous êtes à la recherche d'une ardeur nouvelle. Elle siège aux abords de votre personnalité…intime. Il nous plaira de vous offrir, à votre corps défendant, les attentions qu'un tel désir met en demeure d'exiger.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille :

Louis : Vous y pourvoirez, sans fausse pudeur, avec la fougue qui vous caractérise.

Furieuse, je répliquai en tremblant :

Eunide : Mon seul souci, _Majesté_ , sera de museler un sentiment qu'il ne serait pas convenable d'étaler sans vergogne devant le plus digne représentant de la _France_. Je n'oublie pas où se trouve ma place.

Louis : Ni moi la mienne !

Son sourire coquin s'effaça. Il ouvrit la portière alors que je peinai encore à calmer mon agacement !

A la vue de mes joues rosies, _Monsieur de Sailly_ , posa, sur moi, un regard curieux :

Monsieur de Sailly : N'ayez crainte, _Mademoiselle_ , cet endroit a été réquisitionné pour _Sa Majesté_ et son invitée. Aucune indiscrétion ne saurait vous indisposer.

Je balbutiai quelques remerciements, toute étonnée par l'étrangeté de la situation et entrai dans le bâtiment principal. Une rangée de serviteurs se faisait face de part et d'autres. Le chef de famille, et son épouse, du moins l'imaginais-je ainsi, vinrent à ma rencontre en effectuant moult courbettes :

Fermier : _Mademoiselle_ , veuillez bien vous trouver ici comme chez vous. Mes gaillards, mes belles-filles et ma moitié on est tous à vot'service _Damoiselle_ …pour sûr ! Demandez, et vous s'rez obéi. Ma fille Anaëlle, ici présente, s'occupera ben d'vous !

Une petite jeune fille toute timide s'avança gauchement vers moi en tentant d'effectuer, au mieux, une révérence. Je fus touchée par tant d'innocence. Elle paraissait si jeune…peut-être deux ou trois ans de moins que moi, tout juste, et pourtant on eut dit une enfant :

Eunide : Bonjour jeune fille.

Anaëlle : Ma… _Mademoiselle._

Elle baissa la tête ne sachant quel comportement adopter :

Fermier : Ben alors ma fille !

J'intervins rapidement :

Eunide : Laissez ! _Demoiselle_ , veuillez m'accompagner dans mes appartements je vous prie.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, intimidée par le ton employé par son père. Elle entreprit de me montrer le chemin, en désignant, de sa main l'escalier. Louis n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et avait semblé apprécier ma prise de pouvoir sur le fermier. Je connaissais l'importance de faire preuve d'autorité devant le personnel agricole. Mon père me l'avait appris très jeune. La fille du châtelain se devait de représenter le pouvoir et l'autorité de son père, tout comme celui de notre rang social. Il en était ainsi depuis toujours, du moins, selon la doctrine enseignée par mes précepteurs.

J'abandonnai le roi à la crainte du fermier et de sa famille. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on accueillait le représentant de la _France_ dans son humble demeure !

Déjà occupé à ordonner ses directives, _Louis_ prit, tout de même la peine de m'adresser un signe de tête, ce que remarquèrent une partie des membres de cette famille. Je poussai un soupir.

Les moulins de ces campagnes ne manqueraient pas, ces prochains jours, d'être alimentés par les commérages que ces gens se feraient un plaisir de divulguer et ce malgré les injonctions de _Monsieur de Sailly_ veillant à ma réputation.

Tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la sécurité du territoire, se colportait dans les provinces au grès du vent, et le vent soufflait fort par nos campagnes !

Le moindre fait et geste du roi prêtait à des conversations sans fin auprès de la noblesse provinciale, surtout s'il s'agissait de ses exploits amoureux. Je pris soudain conscience que j'allai, pour la postérité, entrer dans le cercle des conversations intimes de ces _Dames_ , comme de la paysannerie féminine. Un comble ! Moi qui souhaitais demeurer dans l'ombre…

Anaëlle et moi, gravîmes un escalier de bois brut menant à l'étage. Tout avait été nettoyé à la perfection, cela se devinait. J'avais grandis dans la campagne, je connaissais l'état des fermes alentours à notre château. Pour y avoir passé une grande partie de ma jeunesse, je crois me souvenir, que le ménage, bien qu'étant effectué comme il se devait, n'était pas en droit de rivaliser avec l'assiduité de nos domestiques. Dans ce cadre, il me fut permis de retrouver la perfection, ce qui me troubla. Il y avait tant à faire dans une ferme que l'on savait prioriser ses tâches.

Pas une toile d'araignée, pas une poussière…

Ils avaient dû se donner beaucoup de peine pour rendre acceptable cet endroit pour le roi et…son invitée ?

Je soupirai…son invitée ! Sa maîtresse serait désormais mon nouveau statut, que dis-je un titre…royal !

La jeune fille ouvrit une porte et me désigna une chambre où trônait un lit de bois auquel on avait ajouté une courtepointe de dentelle ainsi qu'un ciel de lit d'où s'échappait, avec grâce, un voile dissimulant l'oreiller de plume.

Un baquet de bois se trouvait dans un coin. A l'opposé, un meuble à tiroir était surmonté d'un vase à l'intérieur d'une vasque. Des carrés de tissu pour l'usage de la toilette, formaient une pile parfaitement ordonnée.

Une cheminée, où brûlait un feu conséquent, diffusait une agréable chaleur, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Au-dehors, la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, et les températures allaient probablement chuter.

Alors que mon inspection avait rendu la jeune fille silencieuse et probablement inquiète quant à l'énoncé de mon verdict, je continuais à détailler toutes les petites attentions que l'on avait souhaité rassembler dans le seul but de me satisfaire.

Sur une assiette en étain, était disposée une jolie pyramide de pommes rouges sur lesquelles se reflétait la lueur des flammes. A ses côtés, un pichet du même métal contenait un vin doux parfumé à la cannelle, avait spécifié Anaëlle légèrement anxieuse. Je ne pouvais d'avantage me taire. Cette jeune fille devait s'attendre à des récriminations au vu de ses légers tremblements, aussi dus-je la calmer en la félicitant chaleureusement. Mon ton se voulut bien plus conciliant qu'en présence de son père :

Eunide : Anaëlle, c'est un fort joli prénom au demeurant, j'apprécie énormément tous les efforts entrepris par cette seule volonté de me plaire. Je n'aurais jamais rien exigé d'aussi parfait. Le petit accident sur le carrosse de _Sa Majesté_ aura, au moins eu le mérite de nous faire profiter d'un charmant accueil. Vos attentions, quoique envisagées à la hâte, méritent mon approbation.

Un peu surprise, je la vis froncer les sourcils comme si une hésitation la taraudait :

Eunide : Oui Anaëlle ? Que cherchez-vous à me dire ?

Anaëlle : Que _Mademoiselle_ excuse ma franchise, mais votre venue était attendue depuis hier soir.

Je demeurai sans voix…mais alors…

Avait-on volontairement saboté une roue de notre véhicule, dans le seul but de me faire croire à un incident regrettable ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et, comme à chaque fois que j'étais contrariée, mon pied frappa le sol avec force. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux très étonnée par cette réaction un brin infantile, j'en eus conscience. Je repris très vite ma contenance, mais il était trop tard.

A découvrir mon impatience, elle comprit la raison de mon exaspération. Malgré tout, je lui adressai un sourire. Ne jamais faire étalage de ses émotions…

Malgré les nombreux enseignements des dames de compagnie de ma mère, certaines leçons du savoir-vivre ne parvenaient pas à être intégrées par mon esprit rebelle.

Soudain, son trouble s'accentua et elle sembla se pétrifier sur place. Il était inutile de me poser la question. Cet immobilisme inattendu, ne pouvait être expliqué que par un seul fait, mais d'importance, la présence royale de ce cher _Louis_ !

Je fermai les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration en me retournant. J'avais raison ! Je le vis apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme toujours, il rayonnait tel un soleil à son zénith.

A la lueur flamboyante dansant au fond de mes yeux, du moins me l'imaginais-je ainsi, il m'adressa l'un de ses fameux sourires coquin qui faisait de cet homme le plus grand séducteur qu'il m'avait été offert de connaitre. Anaëlle se mit à rougir comme s'il avait baissé son haut de chausse et lorsqu'il fit entendre sa voix de velours, la jeune fille faillit tomber en pâmoison :

Louis : Mon choix est-il concordant à votre souhait _Mademoiselle De Villelotte_ ?

Devant mon silence, Louis intima l'ordre à Anaëlle de quitter la pièce avant que son discours ne s'agrémente de quelques touches de familiarités :

Louis : Le décor n'aura certainement pas la splendeur de _Versailles_ , ni la sophistication du château familial de vos parents, mais à bien des choses simples, il est bon parfois de s'abandonner. L'ostentatoire me parait si ennuyeux ces derniers temps.

Je décidai de ne pas lui faire savoir ma connaissance concernant les véritables raisons de notre venue en ce lieu :

Eunide : Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a été donné de percevoir à mon arrivée à la _Cour._ Il faudrait n'avoir point de raison pour ne pas confesser que toutes les bonnes choses ne sont pas toujours celles parées de leurs plus beaux atouts ! J'ai été élevée à la campagne, je vous prie d'en conserver la souvenance…

Louis : Comment serais-je en droit d'omettre une telle vérité ?

Eunide : Ce qui signifie, _Majesté_ ?

Louis : Ce qui explique votre extraordinaire perception du visible comme de ce qui l'est moins, _Petit Cœur_. Parfait, je vous laisse prendre votre bain, _Mademoiselle_. Apprêtez-vous de manière à ce que je vous admirasse. Cela ne devrait poser aucune inquiétude tant vos savoirs, dans le domaine de la beauté, vous est acquis.

Je dû me mordre la langue pour ne point répondre à cette injonction…que dis-je, un ordre, au sens littéral du terme. Conscient de ma colère, cet homme qu'il m'était interdit de moucher tel que je l'aurais fait sur le champ pour un autre, prit un malin plaisir à demeurer face à moi, empli d'un pouvoir sacré dans son sens le plus noble.

Une pensée naquit en moi avec la détermination qui était mienne.

Où se plaçait l'amour dans ce contexte ? Existait-il seulement ?

Comment ne pas reconnaitre que l'on emprunte un mauvais chemin si une main secourable ne se tend pas vers vous ?

Il me fallait agir. Je le conçu ainsi…

Je ne sais s'il eut conscience de ce qui m'habita à cet instant, mais je remarquai son sourire en suspens et une interrogation furtive éclaira d'avantage son regard bleu azur, avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi. Son regard se planta dans mes prunelles …Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir si je n'avais ressentis, au même instant, une intrusion déloyale de la part de ce monarque dans un esprit déjà à sa merci.

Il prit délicatement ma main, se courba, et m'offrit un délicat baisemain, avant de tourner les talons et sortir.

Je pu enfin respirer à mon aise. Au dîner, je lui ferai part de mes connaissances quant à cette aventure douteuse, suite à un accident douteux et ses manières fortes douteuses à mon goût. L'on pouvait occuper la fonction de roi et se montrer plus goujat qu'un garçon de ferme !

Anaëlle revint avec des sceaux d'eau chaude et remplit le baquet dans lequel je me plongeai avec délice. Je ne la renvoyais point et amorçai une conversation des plus versatiles, afin de la sortir un peu de son quotidien. Elle écouta bien sagement, en frottant mon dos avec un carré de tissu, les histoires extravagantes de la vie à la _Cour._ A la façon qu'elle eut de suspendre son geste, je compris que le rêve venait de s'inviter à son esprit.

Un peu plus tard, je choisis la robe que j'allai porter. Sur une chemise bordée de dentelle sur laquelle se superposa un corset dont je laissai le laçage défait, se compléta d'un bas de jupe de taffetas bleu nuit. Je m'apprêtai à lacer moi-même mon dessous, dans le seul but de resserrer mon décolleté ovale, lorsque j'interrompis mon geste…le roi faisait son entrée, et toujours de façon magistrale. Il adorait cela !

Anaëlle s'éclipsa rapidement. Il avança d'un pas, et ce pas fit toute la différence.

Ses paupières se baissèrent alors qu'il huma mon parfum :

Louis : Brume enivrante…

Son regard se concentra sur ma poitrine. Mon corset peinait à la contenir au vu de mes prochaines menstruations.

A son sourire gourmand, se substitua une moue appréciative :

Louis : Qu'une larme se perde entre ces magnifiques coussins de pudeur, et mon âme vous est acquise, _Ma Dame_ !

Ses mots me troublèrent plus que de raison :

Eunide : Est-ce un souhait ? Une espérance ?

Pour toute réponse, ses mains se glissèrent entre ma chemise et le laçage largement défait, avant de se positionner en coupe sous chacun de mes seins enflés et douloureux :

Louis : Notre inclination à l'égard de ces deux merveilles vous fait honneur, _Petit Cœur_ …là…voilà, nous en prendrons soin comme de la prunelle de nos yeux…ces maux, lesquels glorifient votre condition de femme, sont, je présume, la cause de cette extrême sensibilité.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il être au fait de nos mystères féminins, quand la plupart d'entre eux s'en moquait éperdument ?

Nous comprendre, lui conférait un atout non négligeable :

Eunide : Vous présumez fort bien, _Majesté,_ tout comme il m'a été rarement permis de contempler personne qui portât plus d'attention à l'ajustement de mon corset. Vos mains font…merveille.

J'eu le plus grand mal à terminer ma phrase. Ses caresses troublèrent ma contenance. Il s'en délecta, stoppa son mouvement, avant d'entreprendre un laçage convenablement souple, m'offrant une respiration plus aisée. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se pencha, admira son travail et déposa un baiser sur mon sein gauche avant de se redresser et de me présenter son bras.

Louis : _Mademoiselle…_

La salle à manger avait été débarrassé de tous ses meubles. Seule une table chargée d'un bouquet hivernal, composé de branchages secs apportait une touche de raffinement peu habituel en un tel lieu.

La nappe de lin, blanche, tombait en pli gracieux jusqu'au sol et deux chaises à haut dossier recouverte de tapisseries d'Aubusson sur leurs assises, dénotaient également. A bien y réfléchir, je compris que ces meubles de choix avaient dû être empruntés chez un quelconque Seigneur de campagne. A mi-chemin entre _Dinan_ et _Paris_ , j'ignorai près de quelle ville nous nous trouvions exactement, si bien que je n'aurais su mettre un nom sur les heureux propriétaires de ces meubles de très bonne facture. Pourtant, je connaissais à peu près toute la noblesse de la _Bretagne,_ mais là, c'eût été faire preuve d'un pouvoir divinatoire.

Comme je m'y attendais, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Que ce soit l'entourage proche du roi ou tout simplement les propriétaires de ces lieux, _Louis_ s'était rendu maître de ce petit périmètre pour un temps.

Avec délicatesse, il prit soin de tirer ma chaise et m'invita à m'y assoir, ce que je fis sans attendre.

Une fois installé, il frappa dans ses mains et instantanément, je vis Anaëlle et deux des enfants du fermier, des adolescents en livrées*, entrer en hésitant. Entre leurs mains, des plats de porcelaine étaient garnis de viandes en sauces, poulardes rôties et un plat de légumes. Tout attentionnés à ne pas renverser le contenu des assiettes, chacun avançait à petit pas.

Anaëlle tenait celle où avait été disposée avec goût une myriade de petits légumes cuits avec une sauce. Elle lança un regard à son frère. Le pauvre garçon semblait véritablement empoté. Je faillis sourire…

Le cours du repas fut charmant. Emplit d'attention à mon encontre, j'aurais pu me penser plus _Majesté_ que Sa propre _Majesté_. Un petit aperçu de ce que devait vivre, au quotidien, la famille royale. Devait-elle seulement faire une seule chose de leurs deux mains ? Avait-elle appris à cultiver l'Art de la fainéantise ? Je ne pouvais concevoir, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, vivre dans l'oisiveté la plus parfaite.

Pour une soirée, cela pouvait encore passer, mais au quotidien…comme cela devait être lassant !

Je pris mon temps pour admirer ce monarque briller par son érudition, m'offrir moult anecdotes toutes plus enrichissantes les unes que les autres, avant de prononcer mon petit discours assassin :

Eunide : Je vous ai une grande obligation pour m'avoir offert le privilège de votre seule compagnie. _Votre Majesté_ a-t-elle apprécié son repas ? Gageons que je viens de reprendre l'avantage sur _Madame de Montespan_ , laquelle devra se montrer bonne joueuse et accepter mon éclatant triomphe.

Le roi demeura stoïque, avant de hausser un sourcil :

Eunide : Quand devais-je, logiquement, succomber à vos faveurs ? Avant ou après les desserts ?

Je plissai les yeux sous l'effet de la colère. Malgré sa fonction royale, il n'en était pas moins un homme. Un homme en proie à un odieux stratagème afin de se jouer de ma candide personne.

Sans se presser le moins du monde, il prit sa serviette, s'essuya délicatement le coin de ses lèvres, leva son verre de vin rouge à hauteur de sa bouche et en avala une longue gorgée, puis il posa son verre et s'exprima :

Louis : Le roi vous a-t-il autorisé à prendre la parole ?

Eunide : Non, mais…

Louis : Vivre à la campagne aurait-il fait disparaitre de votre esprit l'emploi des bons usages en présence d'un souverain ?

Eunide : En aucune façon, _Majesté_ , bien au contraire. Je pense…

Louis : **Vous pensez !**

Son ton se durcit. J'étais allée trop loin. Tant pis ! Je persistai :

Eunide : Cela vient fréquemment aux femmes, _Sire_. Cela s'appelle, un exercice de style. Votre Magnificence daignerait-elle m'en priver, qu'il me faudrait, je le crains, me plier à sa volonté, mais non sans combattre.

Louis : Non sans combattre ?

Eunide : Les jeunes filles bretonnes sont réputées pour leurs caractères insolites. Se soumettre, leur est insupportable, cependant l'obéissance ne leur fait point défaut, pourvu qu'on leur accorde le respect auquel elles aspirent.

Intrigué par cet échange aussi vif que malicieux, le roi tritura sa moustache de ses doigts, se livrant à un duel de pensées. Cependant, son sourire habituel avait déserté son magnifique visage :

Eunide : Je dois reconnaitre combien _Votre Majesté_ s'est mise en frais auprès de sa loyale servante, mais enfin, une bouillotte aurait pu, tout aussi bien, faire son office. Il n'était, par conséquent, nul besoin de théâtraliser un hypothétique accident dans le seul but de me mettre dans votre lit _Sire._ Me laisser entrevoir une telle possibilité fut indigne de votre part.

Dès la dernière syllabe prononcée, le roi se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, avant de se poster devant moi. Je dois bien confesser, que la peur me fit perdre mes moyens. Je venais de le blesser dans son orgueil de mâle, c'était une évidence. Je m'attendais même à être mise aux fers, tant je l'aurais mérité, au lieu de quoi, il demeura silencieux accentuant ma gêne.

Le regard baissé, je n'osais plus lever le menton.

Enfin, sa voix se fit entendre. Le ton se voulut délibérément cassant :

Louis : Venir vous chercher jusque chez vos parents nous a fait perdre un temps précieux. Le roi ne saurait gaspiller son précieux temps auprès d'une enfant capricieuse. Nous vous raccompagnons à vos appartements, _Damoiselle Villelote de Levallois !_

Le bout de mes doigts tremblants effleura sa main.

Mille et une pensées traversèrent mon esprit. Qu'avais-je fait là ? Maudit tempérament fougueux ! Je m'en voulus, pour avoir placé ma fierté au-dessus de la bienséance.

Parvenus devant la porte de ma chambre, _Louis_ s'inclina avec grâce. J'en profitai pour en faire autant, avant de prendre une goulée d'air. J'avais besoin de courage, c'était un fait et mon capital venait de fondre comme neige au soleil.

Peine perdue, il me devança :

Louis : Nombreuses sont les personnes désireuses de s'entretenir avec le roi, mais peu d'entre elles y parviennent. Parmi les courtisans et les sujets que le roi reçoit, deux catégories distinctes se différencient, d'une part les particuliers lesquels viennent soumettre leurs doléances que le monarque prend un grand plaisir à satisfaire, et d'autre part, les représentants de royaumes où là, le monarque se doit de flamboyer tel le soleil, emblème choisit par ses soins. Ses maîtresses trouvent une place conséquente à son écoute, et il y avait, jusqu'à ces derniers jours, une jeune femme, différente, qui soufflait un vent de fraîcheur sur ce protocole rigide et parfois ennuyeux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le roi lui accordait une attention toute particulière, nimbée d'une douceur à laquelle cette personne faisait écho…jusqu'à aujourd'hui seulement. Le roi vous souhaite une excellente nuit. Ah…j'oubliais…ceci vous appartient, me semble-t-il. Voilez votre pudibonderie, _Mademoiselle_ , le roi vous y autorise.

Il tourna les talons et me laissa plantée devant ma porte, mon dessous entre mes mains, le regard perdu… le cœur en souffrance.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie en difficulté. Pour la première fois de ma vie, moi qui avais appris, en toute circonstance de par l'enseignement de mon père, à faire face à toutes sortes de situations, je me trouvai, soudain, démunie.

J'entrai dans la chambre, dépitée, mal à l'aise, en proie aux regrets.

Furieuse contre moi-même, je frappai du pied le parquet et entrepris de me déshabiller. Le lit me paru glacé, malgré le chauffe-lit que l'on avait placé peu de temps auparavant.

Recroquevillée sur le matelas, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon mal-être m'obligea à me relever, et revêtir mon manteau de nuit. Dès lors, je me mis à tourner en rond près de la cheminée, cherchant le moyen de rattraper mon impolitesse auprès du monarque. De temps à autre, je m'approchai de la porte séparant nos deux chambres. Le savoir si près me donna le courage nécessaire pour tourner la poignée. Le verrou n'avait pas été tiré. Lorsque je poussai la porte, je ne fus guère surprise de la clarté à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'on ne fermait jamais les volets de la chambre du roi. Lynette m'en avait fait la confidence. Contrairement à moi, elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cet étrange fait. Les nombreux cauchemars de _Sa Majesté_ en était la cause principale, mais jamais, fut-ce au péril de ma vie, je n'aurais fait part de ce secret à qui que ce soit.

Comme cela s'était produit dans les appartements alloués au roi lors de son bref séjour dans notre château familial, j'avançai à pas de loup vers le lit dont la courtepointe avait été baissée jusqu'au pied. Sous le plumon, je devinai la forme de son corps…

Avec toute la légèreté qui était mienne, je grimpai sur le matelas. Une curieuse sensation s'empara de tout mon être. Je sentis que l'on m'observait :

Louis : Ferez-vous toujours intrusion dans mes sommeils tourmentés _Mon Ange_ ?

Je sursautai, en portant la main sur mon cœur, avant de reprendre contenance. Dissimulé dans la pénombre, Louis s'était joué de moi. Du bout des doigts j'attrapai les couvertures et les rabattit d'un coup sec…plusieurs oreillers avaient été placés de façon à simuler la forme d'un corps allongé. Ainsi, le roi s'attendait à ma visite. J'aurais dû m'y attendre :

Eunide : Mon souhait est de vous épargner une souffrance contre laquelle vous vous battez dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Louis : C'est une bien noble pensée pour une personne aussi vindicative.

De l'ombre, où il se tenait, il avança vers la lumière…

Torse nu, ses muscles saillants se dessinaient à la perfection sous la peau satinée de sa poitrine. Je commençai à perdre mes moyens. Avant de me rendre encore plus ridicule, je descendis du lit et me dirigeai vers lui. Je m'abîmai dans une révérence ostentatoire me refusant à me relever comme l'aurait exigé la bienséance. Au contraire, le fait de demeurer inclinée prouvait ma volonté d'expier ma faute.

Ce roi, ce monarque, mais surtout cet homme, occupait les trois quarts de mes pensées, avait pris ses quartiers dans mon cœur…comment aurais-je pu continuer à lui en vouloir ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre ces quatre murs. Telle une prison, l'espace semblait se rétrécir petit à petit. Conscient de mon embarras, il abrégea ma pénitence d'un geste de tendresse. Sa main se posa sur le sommet de ma tête pour ne plus en bouger. Je considérais ceci comme la fin des hostilités et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Mes pensées s'allégèrent et je tentai même un trait d'humour :

Eunide : Ai-je la bénédiction papale ?

Son rire m'offrit l'absolution.

Je levai vers lui un visage radieux :

Eunide : Vous allégez ma peine _Sire._ Je m'en voulais tellement…

Louis : La jeunesse exige son lot de maladresses.

Eunide : Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'exprimer à votre encontre.

Louis : Faisons fi de tout ceci.

Je m'apprêtai à me relever, mais je décidai, au final de m'assoir sur mon séant près de l'âtre. _Louis_ m'adressa un étrange sourire. Teinté de mystère, il me captiva sur l'instant. Son regard ne me quittait pas, si bien qu'il finit par provoquer d'intenses interrogations de ma part.

J'observai cet homme dans la fleur de l'âge, dont le corps n'était qu'un appel à la luxure…

Inconsciemment je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure. Immédiatement je regrettai ce geste dont l'indécence me sauta aux yeux, et je rougis violemment :

Louis : Eunide, vous êtes un paradoxe.

Eunide : Comme _Votre Majesté_ !

A son tour, il s'assit derrière moi, ses jambes de part et d'autres des miennes, il m'enserra la taille de ses bras. D'instinct, ma tête se renversa sur son épaule :

Eunide : Oh, _Majesté,_ si vous saviez…

Sa langue dessinait des arabesques humides le long de mon cou provoquant sur ma peau de délicieux frissons. Comme il était aisé de se laisser aller contre ce torse puissant. Au son de sa voix, mes paupières se baissèrent, la pièce se mit à tourner :

Louis : Parlez-moi,

Dis-moi tout ce que j'attends,

A l'orée de mon cœur,

Paravent de mes peurs.

Quand le chant des oiseaux s'éveille,

Je te veux près de moi,

Je veille et m'émerveille de ton timbre de voix,

Qui, ne t'en déplaise, provoque tant d'émoi.

L'émotion était à son comble. Ma poésie fit écho à la sienne :

Eunide : Parlez-moi,

Moi qui, silencieuse, n'attend que cela,

Emmurée, désarmée, vous portez votre armure comme un habit de conquérant,

Les flammes d'un soleil vif,

S'y reflètent,

Je veille et m'émerveille de votre chaleur,

Qui, ne vous en déplaise, provoque tant de bonheurs.

D'un élan passionné, je me tournai et lui fit face. J'osai enfin, caresser ce visage à la fine ossature. Ces pommettes discrètes, ce nez aquilin…ma main plongea dans ses cheveux, ma respiration s'accéléra. Les émotions chaotiques se bousculaient en moi, brisant ce mur de pudeur qui était mien depuis trop longtemps :

Eunide : _Sire_ …

Louis : Oui _Petit Cœur_ ?

Eunide : Un désir fou m'envahit que je ne puis me contraindre à dompter. Qu'espériez-vous de moi tout à l'heure ?

Louis : Aucun acte qu'il vous serait malaisé d'accomplir _Mademoiselle_.

Eunide : J'en suis consciente, _Majesté_ , mais…

Louis : Parlez-moi, _Petit Cœur_. Oubliez le monarque, seul _Louis_ vous fait face.

Eunide : Je veux…

Louis : Que voulez-vous ?

Eunide : Apprendre, _Sire._ Les manières de faire… ces choses-là…me sont étrangères.

Louis : Ces choses-là…cela fait beaucoup pour une jeune fille.

Eunide : N'en suis-je pas digne ? Mon innocence serait-elle un obstacle ? Soyez un maître pour moi, en retour, je vous promets une obéissance totale, que dis-je, une dévotion !

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, ou fit tout comme, avant de me répondre :

Louis : Je vous veux appliquée, _Damoiselle_ , aux ordres de _Votre Seigneur_ selon son bon vouloir. Pour une jeune femme têtue…

Eunide : …et colérique…

Louis : …quelquefois indisciplinée…

Eunide : …native de _Bretagne_ , pour résumer votre affaire…

Louis : …cela représentera un engagement.

Eunide : Je me montrerai digne de vos enseignements. Ordonnez, je vous obéirez…dans la mesure de mes capacités…

Louis : …et de votre goût pour les…joutes ? Vous aimerez ce que vous apprendrez, _Mon Ange_. Nous allons commencer à l'instant.

Il se redressa tel un félin, trop heureux de jouer avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. J'en fis de même. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ôter le poids de la vertu que toute jeune fille à pour obligation de porter….quel soulagement.

Sans me quitter du regard, le roi s'approcha de son lit et s'empara de l'édredon posé sur la courtepointe. Il le fit choir sur les lattes de bois du sol. Sous l'effet du mouvement, il se gonfla avant de s'abaisser accompagné d'un léger chuintement :

Louis : Comment procédez-vous lorsqu'il vous faut rendre grâce à notre Seigneur ?

Eunide : Je ne comprends pas…

Louis : Par quel geste démontrez-vous votre dévotion, Petit Cœur ?

Eunide : Et bien…la génuflexion me semble adéquate.

Louis : Vous êtes une bonne chrétienne _Mon Ange_. Allons…

Je compris enfin où il voulait en venir, aussi effectuais-je, en un mouvement aussi ample que délibérément ralenti, une mise à genoux devant ce que je considérais, sans vouloir me montrer blasphématrice, comme mon nouveau _Seigneur_ !

Il se saisit de mes mains et les baisa, ce que je considérais comme une mise en confiance, puis…il s'éloigna.

Le feu se mourrait avec ses dernières cendres, aussi prit-il une bûche afin de le ranimer, puis il profita de la bienveillante chaleur de l'âtre pour ôter son haut de chausse. Je demeurai pétrifiée. Son sexe durcit par le désir se dressait telle une citadelle à conquérir.

Je me mis à trembler, mais ne baissai point les yeux, devant cette image délicieusement scandaleuse. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre…

La voix rauque du monarque s'éleva, impérieuse et suppliante à la fois :

Louis : Tout l'Art d'amener un homme au sommet de son plaisir, réside dans le fait de vous rendre maîtresse de ce qu'il vous plaît tant de contempler en ce moment _Mon_ _Bel Ange_. Ne le craignez point, sachez l'apprivoiser par de douces caresses. Ce qui vous a permis, jusqu'ici, de faire preuve de votre talent d'oratrice va offrir l'occasion à notre épée de s'apprêter pour le combat, avant qu'elle ne s'élève vers de biens belles hauteurs. _Damoiselle_ , vous avez le destin de _La France_ à l'orée de vos lèvres !

J'eu un bref moment de panique…je devais me lancer, tergiverser ne servirait à rien. J'inspirai profondément, et sans le quitter des yeux, je pris en bouche le membre royal. Je m'accordai toute la déférence requise en un tel moment. Le ridicule n'étant pas sur la liste des dangers potentiels pour un être humain, je décidai de la contrer et fixait toujours le souverain dans les yeux.

Après tout, si cette peste de _Montespan_ y était parvenue, chose qui paraissait fort plausible, pourquoi pas moi ? Oui, je me devais de faire mieux que cette gourgandine et je m'appliquai du mieux que je pu. L'homme qu'il était avant tout, sembla apprécier, du moins le pensais-je, à l'écoute de cet agréable grognement qu'il tentait de retenir sans y parvenir. Mon instinct ne me faisait point défaut, ce qui tendit à prouver que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Aidée de ma main droite, je pris possession de son organe avec une certaine fermeté. C'était étrange comme sensation. A la fois impressionnant et à la fois euphorisant. Et puis … c'était si doux ! Aussi agréable à effleurer que de la soie. Je baissai mes paupières et soupirai d'aise. J'aimai faire plaisir à ce monarque…j'aimai faire plaisir à cet homme…

Louis : Nous aimons votre initiative _Petit Cœur_. Affirmez votre prise, domptez votre esclave.

Une fois ma prise affermit, qu'étais-je censée faire ? Poursuivre, oui, mais de quelle façon ?

Comme si mes pensées s'étaient énoncées à voix haute, je sentis la main du roi se refermer sur la mienne et m'encourager à la faire coulisser sur toute la longueur de cette magnificence érigée.

Telle une œuvre d'art, j'en admirai tous les détails. La veine qui enflait au fur et à mesure des attentions prodiguées par mes soins, la fermeté s'affirmant d'avantages, au point de m'en étonner. Je dû même cesser mes caresses buccales afin de reprendre mon souffle.

J'aperçu alors, une perle de rosée translucide au bout de sa virilité.

J'en fus la première surprise. Qu'étais-ce donc cela ?

Curieuse, je cueillis cette goutte du bout de mon index et la portait à hauteur de mes yeux. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de la déposer sur le lit de ma langue.

C'était salé. Cela me fit sourire, et je me souvins des vagues de l'océan qui parfois, par traîtrise, s'invitaient dans nos bouches d'enfants, lors de nos bains de jeunesse sur les belles plages de mes souvenirs.

 _Louis_ , amusé, effleura de sa main, mes cheveux et cela m'encouragea à me rapprocher de ce pouvoir tendu vers moi et d'en goutter, avec délectation, encore une fois, le suc qui, à présent, s'écoulait en un mince filet translucide.

Louis : Nous sommes si sensibles à votre gratitude ! Vous ne fûtes jamais si près de sa reddition… voyez comme il pleure…

La respiration du monarque s'intensifia. Je venais de découvrir la source de satisfaction de la gent masculine en matière de plaisir, c'était une évidence. Euphorique, je décidai de pourlécher ce trésor, telle une sucrerie affriolante, ma langue n'en finissait plus de s'enrouler, titiller, caresser _Mon_ bout de roi ! Enfin ! Je me l'appropriai. En cette nuit, Il devint mien. J'en conçus une impressionnante fierté, laquelle me fit redoubler d'effort pour lui plaire, et mon regard se planta dans le sien. J'y joignis une interrogation latente…cela lui convenait-il ? M'y prenais-je de la plus belle des manières ? Eprouvait-il ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre de la part de ce savoir qu'il me plaisait tant d'apprivoiser ?

A l'intensité de ses prunelles bleues azur, j'admis, avec joie, mes nouvelles compétences en la matière. Heureuse de contenter mon amant, même si je le savais pourtant dévoué à d'autres que moi, j'entrepris de dépasser ma retenue et j'accentuai mes caresses, flattant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, y dessinant d'éphémères arabesques, ce qui provoqua, chez lui, des frissons. L'ardeur que j'employai à provoquer son plaisir n'était que la résultante d'un amour bien trop ardent pour ma seule personne. Je devais, par mes gestes, le lui faire comprendre. La nature extraordinaire de mes propres émotions, ne pouvait se dissimuler d'avantage.

Je fus si bouleversée, qu'une larme perla sur mes cils. Tout chez cet homme enflammait mon désir, je le ressentis jusqu'à mon entrecuisse, couverte de cette effrontée moiteur. J'entrai dans un tourbillon d'émotions sans fin…

Mes gémissements accentuèrent la portée de mes caresses, octroyant à ma langue, un pouvoir démesuré dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Le rythme s'accéléra, ce qui ne sembla point déplaire au roi. Son bassin ondula, calquant ses mouvements sur celui de ma bouche. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose. Le feu de la cheminée, toute proche, intensifiait la chaleur de nos corps.

Soudain, ses gestes devinrent impatients, empreints d'une sauvage animalité.

Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de mon visage bloquant mes caresses. Mes lèvres quittèrent à regret, ses chairs palpitantes, et son pouce essuya mes commissures. Il se baissa à ma hauteur et je vis disparaitre l'objet de mon plaisir. Mon grognement fut assez significatif pour provoquer sur ses magnifiques traits, un sourire espiègle :

Louis : _Mon Petit Cœur_ …il vous est acquis. Permettez-moi, d'en reprendre l'usage…cela ne sera que pour vous plaire…

Il m'invita à me redresser et fit glisser le long de mon corps le vêtement qui me recouvrait encore. La sensibilité de mes seins, provoqua un gémissement de ma part, lorsque le tissu les effleura. A peine susurré, il fut comblé par de doux baisers offert avec la douceur convenue.

Un son semblable à un miaulement de chat s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne pu le contenir d'avantage. Mon désir devint indomptable et celui du roi chancela avec le mien.

Nous nous ruâmes l'un vers l'autre, en proie à une frénésie de mouvements incontrôlés. Ma respiration, devenue hiératique, m'offrit à peine de quoi m'insuffler un semblant de vie. Nos lèvres se soudèrent et tandis qu'il me soulevait de terre, j'enroulai mes jambes autour des siennes, tels des serpents afin de m'en rendre maîtresse.

Il me fit basculer sur l'édredon posé à même le sol, tout près de l'âtre de la cheminée.

A sa merci, offerte, languissante, impatiente, mes gémissements le pressaient d'une envie devenue impérieuse.

Il écarta mes cuisses d'un geste où se mêlait l'impatience à la fougue. Je lui obéis sur le champ, l'encourageant de mes soupirs désordonnés. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre mes replis luisants. Malgré sa volonté de me savoir prête, son impatience le fit se hâter.

La force avec laquelle il m'investit m'arracha un sursaut de surprise à laquelle se joignit une intense sensation, tandis qu'il enchaînait ses coups de boutoirs désordonnés. Je perdis pied, m'affolant de mes propres sensations.

Je ne parvins plus à contenir mes gémissements appuyés et je pris en bouche le pouce qu'il m'offrit en guise d'artifice.

Contrairement à la première fois où il me déflora, je pris, de plein fouet, l'entière mesure de ce que le mot plaisir signifiait. Le feu de mon amour brûlait mon épiderme, bien plus que celui se consumant dans l'âtre.

Je crus défaillir tant il m'emprisonnait, me rendait folle…

Ma tête bougeait de gauche à droite, éparpillant ma longue chevelure blonde. Mes mains, empoignaient, attiraient, griffaient mon amant royal le souhaitant au plus près de mon corps, mes jambes étaient prises de tremblements…

C'était si intense…

Bouleversée, je sentis la même boule de feu que la dernière fois, enfler, enfler de plus en plus…Mon Dieu, allait-elle me consumer ?

J'atteignis enfin, le point de non retour, ce sommet si chèrement atteint. Cela me coupa la respiration. Allais-je rendre l'âme ? Les armes furent déjà ce que je consentis à octroyer à ce monarque aussi vigoureux qu'attentifs dans ses gestes. Il cessa brusquement ses mouvements, me laissant pantelante, au bord de l'asphyxie. L'on ^pouvait lire, dans mes yeux, la supplication de la délivrance.

Cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant, mais ce fut si douloureux qu'une larme coula sur ma joue. Jamais l'on ne m'aurait préparé à une telle sensation, ce fut pourquoi, au moment où je basculai dans l'abîme, mes dents se plantèrent sur l'épaule royale marquant ce corps qui par cette virilité turgescente signait ma reddition. Mon corps s'arqua, mes jambes se tendirent au point de provoquer une crampe à l'un de mes orteils et mon cri fut cueillit, à sa source, par _Sa Majesté_ , très à l'écoute de son propre plaisir, pour unir un grognement sourd aux sons que je lui offris.

Je le sentis se raidir au moment où sa semence s'offrit à mes chairs tourmentées. Ses mouvements finirent par s'apaiser, alors que les miens persistaient à profiter, encore un temps, de ses coups de boutoirs amoindris. J'eus beau presser son corps de mes mains traîtresses, il m'immobilisa avec un soupçon de force et tenta de calmer la tempête que ses assauts avaient déclenchée :

Louis : _Petit Ange…Petit Ange…_

 _Je n'étais plus en mesure de l'entendre…_

 _Je n'étais plus en mesure de penser…_

 _Je n'étais plus moi-même._

Seuls ses baisers finirent par assouvir les derniers soubresauts de mes tourments.

Mes bras l'emprisonnèrent contre moi. Je ne désirai qu'une seule et unique chose…me fondre en lui, me sentir au plus près de ce corps divin dont je ne parvenais plus à me détacher.

Il fit preuve de beaucoup de patience et m'autorisa à demeurer à ses côtés. Sa main mit quelques instants à attraper la courtepointe de son lit pour m'en couvrir. J'allai entrouvrir mes lèvres et laisser échapper un flot de paroles brûlantes, lorsque son index se posa sur mes lèvres, m'ordonnant le silence. Son visage se rapprocha du mien…je plongeai dans l'abîme de ses yeux, ces miroirs de l'âme aux reflets parfaits, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son doigt.

Ce geste scella la fin de notre joute amoureuse.

Comblée, je baissai mes paupières et m'endormit en gémissant comme une petite fille heureuse de se repaître d'un amour maternel.

Je m'endormis au son des crépitements des bûches, lesquelles finissaient de se consumer non loin de nous….

Ce fut la voix de mon amant qui m'éveilla. Elle avait perdu sa douceur. Je clignai des yeux, légèrement surprise. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à mes côtés ?

Je finis par tourner la tête et le vis, assis près d'une table, où se trouvait son petit-déjeuner.

A ma vue, il me sourit, m'invita à me lever et à réintégrer ma chambre.

Etonnée, je demeurai un moment immobile. Ce changement de comportement me laissa un arrière-goût amer dans le fond de ma gorge. Néanmoins, je ne souhaitai pas le montrer, aussi me couvris-je de mon vêtement avant de m'incliner devant lui et quitter ses appartements.

J'attendis que la porte se referme avant de m'effondrer silencieusement sur mon lit.

Contenir mes sanglots fut un exercice difficile, mais je finis par y parvenir, enfin.

J'effaçai les traces de mes pleurs avec un peu d'eau que je fis couler du broc et m'habillai à la hâte.

A peine eu-je le temps d'avaler un fruit, qu'il nous fallut partir.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence impressionnant. Bon gré, mal gré, je tentai de dissimuler ma déception…

De son côté, le monarque fit tout son possible pour éviter mon regard. Quelque chose le tracassait c'était l'évidence même. Je revécu les derniers évènements de la soirée, cherchant une possible erreur commise de ma part, mais je ne trouvais rien. Tout m'avait semblé si parfait…

Tout m'avait semblé…mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas été le cas pour le roi de _France_!

Notre retour se fit dans une totale discrétion. Aux abords de _Paris,_ l'on me fit monter dans un carrosse de moindre prétention. Le roi se devait d'apparaitre devant ses courtisans sans sa courtisane je suppose. Moi qui abhorrais ce genre de femme, voici que j'en étais devenue une ! J'éprouvai alors une honte indicible et tirai le rideau de la vitre afin de me dissimuler du moindre regard.

La nouvelle maîtresse du roi réintégrait la _Cour_ , où elle demeurerait, probablement à la disposition de _Sa Glorieuse Majesté_ …

Et bien j'en décidais tout autrement et me promis de refuser la moindre de ses avances à partir du moment où mon pied se posa sur le sol _Versaillais_.

Ce monarque allait bien voir de quel bois je me chaufferai !

 _Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est un pion inattendu sur le bel échiquier royal où_ _Louis_ _XIV_ _se plaisait d'évoluer_.

 _Et ce pion portait le nom de_ _Mademoiselle Marie-Angélique de Fontanges…._

* Maçonnerie de pierres sèches : pose de moellons, de plaquettes, de blocs, de dalles, bruts ou ébauchés, sans recourir à un quelconque mortier à liant, pour monter un mur.

*Livrée : Uniforme de domestique.

* Encender : Allumer.


	8. Chapter 8 Acte III Scène II Un si bel éc

Après une longue interruption, (mea culpa), je vous propose la suite de ce récit.

J'ai fini par comprendre, que présenter les dialogues avec incises était au final bien plus plaisant à lire. Je remercie Olwem et Sissi-Gina de suivre ce récit. J'espère satisfaire votre appétit de lectrice de la plus belle des façons. Merci également aux lecteurs qui passent par ici…et qui souhaiteront laisser un avis.

Emportée par mon élan, j'ai écrit un assez long chapitre, aussi ai-je dû me résoudre à le scindé en deux. La seconde partie contient un lemon dont j'ai particulièrement soigné les entournures, si vous me permettez. La suite devrait donc suivre logiquement dans un délai beaucoup plus court.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

Acte III

Scène II

 _Un si bel échiquier_

Comme toujours, le chant de Lynette m'éveilla. Ma fidèle servante possédait un très joli filet de voix, telle une mésange venue chanter la venue du printemps, dont elle aimait me faire profiter dès potron-minet.

Sur un plateau d'argent, était disposé mon petit-déjeuner. L'odeur du pain chaud aiguisa mon appétit naissant, quant aux différentes confitures emplissant les petites coupelles en porcelaine, c'était un appel à la gourmandise.

Rideaux tirés, une lumière chaude inonda le parquet magnifiquement ciré de ma chambre. Je m'étirai dans mon lit, encore enveloppée d'un reste de nonchalance, avant de me décider à poser le pied à terre.

Une fois de plus, le papotage incessant de Lynette, agrémenta mon premier repas de la journée. Une interrogation tarauda mon esprit : comment pouvait-elle connaitre de façon aussi détaillé la vie de chacun en ce palais ?

Elle m'offrit la réponse sans que je n'eusse à la questionner. Les domestiques échangeaient sans cesse, entre eux, les cancans portés à leurs connaissances par des maîtres peu soucieux de protéger leurs intimités, de sorte que tout se savait très vite. L'indélicatesse des petites gens à leurs services, alimentaient ainsi bon nombre de conversations fort plaisantes.

J'avais beau la gronder sur ce genre de pratique que je qualifiais peu glorieuses, mais je devais bien confesser combien parfois certaines anecdotes, particulièrement friandes, égayaient le début de ma journée.

Après une rapide toilette, je pris la décision de faire une promenade dans les jardins du palais. Mes menstruations tiraient à leurs fins, tout comme les maux liés à leurs venues, aussi serait-il plaisant, pour moi, de prendre un peu l'air, pensais-je à bon escient.

Alors que « _ma petite cancanière_ » garnissait mon dessous pour parer aux dernières facéties d'une nature capricieuse, je me pris à penser qu'en cette belle journée mon humeur serait à la hausse. J'avais assez broyé de noir après ces longs moments où, alitées, ma joie s'était teintée d'un voile sombre à l'évocation de ce moment si particulier vécu à l'auberge, sur le chemin de notre retour à Versailles.

Même si tout ressemblait à un guet-apens amoureux, piège que j'avais apprécier à sa juste valeur d'ailleurs, et même si le réveil avait été brutal, je ne me voyais pas accorder au roi le moindre désespoir dont il aurait certainement tiré une gloire toute masculine…

Bien au contraire, j'étais particulièrement décidée à lui prouver le contraire, aussi me mis-je en frais, en cette belle journée, afin de me montrer à mon meilleur avantage.

Lynette y passa un temps infini, mais le résultat fut à la hauteur de mes espérances. Ma coiffure tenait plus d'une création de Maître, que d'une simple parure pour flâner dans les jardins royaux. Tant pis !

S'il me fallait attirer les regards des nombreux mâles sur moi, j'étais prête à tenter l'expérience !

Seule, et parfaitement consciente de mon pouvoir de séduction, je m'élançai à l'extérieur du palais.

Que n'avais-je point fais là ? Quelques jeunes hommes, fort désireux de faire ma connaissance, m'entourèrent aussitôt. Chacun se jaugeait du regard afin de savoir lequel d'entre eux remporterait le privilège de prendre mon bras, avant, fort probablement, de quémander davantage.

Tout se devait de ressembler à une charmante promenade bucolique.

Enfin, en mon for intérieur, je doutais de la nature « _bucolique_ » du moment. J'imaginai plus l'élaboration d'un piège à mon encontre. Ces _Messieurs_ se disputaient l'envie de me renverser derrière un buisson afin de butiner ma fleur sauvage ! C'était bien là la seule détermination logée dans leurs esprits enfiévrés.

Le printemps était encore loin de montrer ses beaux atours, aussi me devais-je de repousser complaisamment leurs douteuses propositions si je ne souhaitais me retrouver en fâcheuse posture et attraper un rhume…mal placé.

Aussi empressés qu'un essaim d'insectes, ces jeunes messieurs me rappelait les sensuelles pratiques de ces petites bêtes virevoltant auprès des fleurs fraîchement écloses. Je cherchai du regard, une aide bienveillante, mais personnes alentours ne serait à même de me porter secours. Je sentis le piège se refermer sur moi, lorsqu'un promeneur de marque, dont je n'entendis dans un premier temps que la voix, repoussa les attaques de mes soupirants de pacotille.

Je reconnus immédiatement, la syntaxe incroyable de _Monsieur_ , le frère du roi :

\- Messieurs les courtisans, ne prenez point ombrage de mon discours, mais je ne saurais dès cet instant vous conseiller de faire diète à vos yeux. Cela me semblerait salvateur face aux conséquences de vos redoutables appétits envisagés sur cette innocente enfant. Mademoiselle de Villelote, prenez mon bras, je vous prie, afin que je vous sauvasse d'assauts dont les finalités seraient à craindre !

Le tout fut entrecoupé d'un rire si gracieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Je dû même contenir, quelque peu, une irrépressible envie de laisser libre cours à ma joie. Cet homme était mon sauveur !

Il fallait bien reconnaitre que son patronyme, à lui seul, avait de quoi faire fuir le plus ardent des courtisans.

\- Allons mes amis, poursuivit le frère du roi en accentuant son accent précieux, veuillez considérer cette héroïque intervention comme un acte de bienfaisance dispensé, par égard pour notre _Seigneur,_ sur l'enfant de l'innocence. _Agnus dei !_

Les jeunes gens se retirèrent après avoir effectué, moult courbettes, un peu trop appuyées selon mon goût, mais enfin, il était connu que _Philippe_ , adorait les marques de politesses un tantinet exagérées. J'adorai d'emblée cet homme si extraordinaire :

\- _Monsieur_ , commençais-je en y mettant le ton, je ne puis que me prosterner à vos pieds en signe de ma reconnaissance. Sans vous…

Il me coupa dans mon élan :

\- Sans moi, votre admiration pour les cieux aurait été sans fin tant la position que l'on vous aurait fait adopté, vous en aurais confié la possible manière ! Vous ne fûtes jamais armée qu'en cet instant, très chère ! Être vue au bras du frère de notre bon roi, possède quelques avantages !

Un temps de surprise s'invita sur mes traits avant que je n'émette un rire qui se voulut contenu, mais auquel j'accordai, finalement, une franche liberté. Cela paru plaire à _Monsieur,_ lequel sourit à son tour. Je rencontrai chez le frère de _Louis_ , une réelle bienveillance à mon égard fortement appréciable. Il y avait en lui, tant de bonté cachée sous ses extravagances, qu'il s'en trouva auréolé de gloire :

\- J'avoue m'être montrée un peu trop téméraire dans le choix de ma coiffure sans doute trop apprêtée pour une simple promenade bucolique, repris-je après m'être assagi de mon rire. Cependant, je vous l'accorde, avoir croisé votre chemin me libère de quelques inquiétudes, hélas, bien légitime.

\- Aveu d'impuissance devant l'inépuisable richesse de la réalité !

\- Il me sied tant d'écouter votre prose, _Monsieur_ …

\- En ce cas, veuillez-vous maintenir au point d'ancrage que représente mon avant-bras, avant que d'autres monstres ne veuille vous détourner de ma haute considération, m'ordonna-t-il avec bienveillance.

\- _Monsieur,_ je m'en remets à vous.

\- Attention _Mademoiselle_ , me répondit-il avec une note d'humour dans la voix, voici des mots qu'il serait inopportun de déclamer à l'encontre d'êtres emplis d'indélicatesse.

\- J'apprécie vos mises en garde _, Monsieur_. Je pense vous avoir offert ma crédulité à bon escient.

\- Comme c'est touchant ! Agrémentons cet état de grâce, je vous prie. Je vous invite à vous complaire de ma fabuleuse présence, _très chère_. Allons, en route où les hordes de combattants reviendront m'ôter ce bien précieux qu'une légitime gloire de tenir à mon bras honore.

Nous empruntâmes l'Allée Royale. Située dans la perspective du château de _Versailles_ , entre le parterre de _Latone_ et le bassin d' _Apollon_ , cette voie imposante était le rendez-vous de tous les courtisans de _Sa Majesté_. _Philippe d'Orléans_ , assez cabotins à ses heures, adorait s'y montrer en charmante compagnie. En temps usuels, le _Chevalier de Lorraine_ tenait lieu de faire valoir au frère du roi, mais en cette radieuse matinée hivernale, je su remplir, à la perfection d'après _Monsieur_ , cette attribution inopinée.

A chaque personne croisée, ce n'était que courbettes ostentatoires, mots exquis offerts en partage et sourires exagérés.

Je n'osais imaginer si j'avais dû endurer pareil supplice toutes les fois où j'aurais aimé flâner à mon aise dans les jardins de _Versailles._ Être un parent proche du souverain ne devait pas être une position enviable. S'il y eu une chose que j'appréciai d'emblée chez ce gentilhomme particulier, ce fut son bavardage incessant et drôle à la fois. Tout n'était que prétexte à sourire, et à porter en dérision :

\- Appréciez-vous, _Damoiselle Eunide_ , ces quelques pas en compagnie de la doublure royale, me demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint ?

Ma réponse, chargée en sincérité, fut immédiate :

\- Je ne puis souffrir un si surprenant dénigrement, _Monsieur_. Votre présence est à elle seule un plaisir doublée d'un privilège …

\- Mon aimable enfant, nous sommes trop sensibles à la gratitude de vos termes flatteurs !

Un brouhaha singulier attira notre attention. Tendant l'oreille, nous devinâmes une agitation peu commune et tout en poursuivant notre marche, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec _Sa Majesté,_ un essaim de courtisans derrière lui, mais surtout…une très jeune fille à son bras, à qui il souriait avec grâce.

Dans un premier temps, la surprise fit stopper mon pas, pour m'intéresser de plus près à cette courtisane. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Ceci dit, je venais de passer plusieurs jours dans mes appartements, alitée et fatiguée par mes dernières menstruations. Je pensai à Lynette et me posai la question de savoir pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas mise au courant de la dernière lubie royale…

Mon regard fut, je le concède, incroyablement impudique, mais emportée par une curiosité dont je m'octroyai d'emblée la légitimité, je me l'autorisai derechef. Qui pouvait bien être ce troublant personnage ? Un nouveau pion sur l'échiquier royal ? Je la détaillai des pieds à la tête.

Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux châtains très clair tirant sur le roux, un teint de lait, des yeux bleus-gris, une taille de guêpe ainsi qu'un port de tête peu courant pour une si jeune fille. Assurément, le roi prenait plaisir à lui rendre les honneurs s'appuyant sur sa légendaire belle éducation. Ce fut un tantinet trop « _appuyé_ » à mon goût !

Mes doigts se raffermirent sur l'avant-bras de _Monsieur_ et je sentis son regard dévier vers moi, mais je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une flambée de jalousie colora mes joues d'un rose soutenu, et malgré le sourire de cette demoiselle, le mien ne lui fit guère écho. Tout juste grimaçais-je une mimique qui, somme toute, ne devait ressembler à rien.

Ce fut au tour du monarque de capter mon attention. Ses yeux bleus passaient de mon visage au bras de son frère. Je devinai une sorte d'agacement. Tout à mon plaisir de provoquer d'avantage son interrogation, je me rapprochai de _Monsieur_ tout en toisant le roi.

 _Louis_ plongea ses prunelles brûlantes dans les miennes. Nous demeurâmes un court instant à nous affronter dans le plus parfait silence, et comme toujours en pareil cas, je sentis une intense chaleur naître en un endroit que la morale aurait, probablement, réprouvé. Ce fut Philippe qui, comme à son habitude, rompit cet instant de gêne de la plus charmante des manières :

\- Vous ici, _Mon frère_ ? Le hasard vient de donner un certain tour à la chose. Désigniez-vous de votre belle mouvante* à _Mademoiselle de Fontanges_ , les incroyables perspectives du grand canal ? Soucieux de votre délicatesse et de vos bons usages, je loue votre dévotion.

Comme toujours, le monarque mit un temps avant de répondre à toute interrogation posée à son appréciation et ceci même s'il se fut agi de son propre parent. Son regard devint glacial :

\- A l'identique de votre envie de parfaire un intéressement des plus charmeurs auprès de _Mademoiselle de Villelote de Levallois_.

J'observai ces frères qu'un pouvoir royal séparerait, probablement, pour toujours. Autant le plaisir se lisait chez _Philippe_ , autant la dureté de _Louis_ transparaissait dans le moindre reflet de son apparence. La jeune fille paraissait troublée par ces échanges et se contentait de demeurer un pas en arrière quand je pris la décision d'en faire un en avant. Le monarque haussa un sourcil en me dévisageant.

Ce fut à son tour de se montrer piqué au vif par ma prise de pouvoir. Je ne pus me soumettre à un tel mépris de sa part. Oser faire preuve de souveraineté en compagnie d'une si jeune courtisane me glaçait le sang. J'aurai souhaité le lui faire remarquer, l'atteindre dans sa superbe et lui ôter cet air suffisant…mais il était le roi de _France_ et Sa _Cour_ le badait avec tant d'exagération que cela en devenait risible.

Je remarquai à quelques pas de là _Madame de Montespan_ , laquelle ne se répartissait point de son légendaire et vil sourire à mon intention. Ce serpent venimeux, n'avait pas fini d'en faire les gorges chaudes auprès de ses prétendues amies l'entourant tel un essaim d'abeilles.

Désireuse, de ne point m'en laisser conter, je pris la parole :

\- C'est une grande joie pour moi de rencontrer _Votre Majesté_ en si belle compagnie. Je craignais que le temps fâcheux de ces derniers jours, ne porte atteinte à l'honorable considération que vous accordez à vos précieux jardins. Ainsi parés de cette neige facétieuse, ils n'en sont que plus beaux. Une beauté en appelant une autre, Mademoiselle De Fontanges mérite amplement vos efforts de l'amener, avec l'aisance qui est vôtre, sur le terrain de l'admiration.

La lèvre supérieure royale sembla se mouvoir en un infime et délicat mouvement avant qu'interdiction lui soit ordonnée par son porteur :

\- Une si belle réflexion née d'un esprit aussi vif… _Mademoiselle de Fontanges_ s'en trouvera fort aise s'il m'était possible d'émettre un avis à sa place.

La principale intéressée ne semblait à quel saint se vouer et demeurait silencieuse, toute dévouée à son glorieux maître. Je persistai dans mes déclarations convaincantes :

\- Au point où nous en sommes sur le chemin de cette réflexion, le mieux serait sans doute de commencer par s'adresser à elle et quémander de ces lèvres, bien faites, une parole assujettie à notre ressenti.

La jeune fille parut hésiter. A son air surpris et légèrement affolé, j'en déduisis qu'elle ne paraissait pas du tout porter le fruit d'un quelconque raisonnement en elle. Cela me peina, aussi lui vins-je en aide :

\- Veuillez, je vous prie, excuser ce manquement aux considérations qui sont miennes _Mademoiselle_. Il n'est guère aisé de s'exprimer ainsi devant autant d'autorités réunies. Il me sera plaisant, plus tard, d'échanger quelques conversations bien agréables en votre compagnie.

Le monarque n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Son regard toujours sur moi, je cru y déceler une certaine satisfaction. Sa main enserra celle de sa protégée ce qui provoqua, en moi, un léger tremblement que les doigts de _Philippe_ tempérèrent d'un léger tapotement. Je compris le message et décidai d'ignorer, un temps, la colère sourde qui grondait en moi :

\- Lorsque pressé par mon devoir, nous nous retrouverons auprès de vos conseillers, _mon frère_ , nous échangerons nos impressions communes…elles auront fort à faire pour se rejoindre me semble-t-il.

La prise de parole de _Philippe d'Orléans_ surprit tout le monde. Seul le roi semblait s'y attendre :

\- Nous n'en avons jamais douté, _Monsieur._

Un bref silence salua cette constatation, puis ce fut au tour de _Madame de Montespan_ , le _vil_ _serpent Versaillais_ , de sortir sa langue fourchue. Elle émit un bouquet de paroles qui se voulurent mielleuses, mais qui, au fond servit pour une toute autre cause. J'en voulu pour preuve, son sourire fabriqué de toute pièce qu'un regard perçant appuyait savamment :

\- Très chère _Mademoiselle de Villelote_. Votre absence ces derniers jours a pesé sur mon cœur tout dévoué à votre cause. Souffriez-vous d'une quelconque affection ?

Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Me mettre mal dans l'inconvenance, fort probablement. Je décidai de l'affronter le regard haut et fier :

\- Le mal mensuel dont la nature a pourvu le genre féminin, s'est joué de ma bravoure à le contrer, aussi dus-je livrer un combat sans merci duquel j'en sorti avec les honneurs, ne vous en déplaise _Madame_.

\- Pourquoi un tel fait me déplairait-il ma chère enfant ?

Cette peste se prenait-elle pour une mère attentive quand elle ne se souvenait probablement pas de certains des prénoms de ses propres enfants ?

\- Votre attention à mon égard est si bonne, _Madame_ , qu'un élan de piété me porterait presque au firmament de ma croyance. Je vais donc de ce pas confier au _Seigneur_ ma joie de me savoir à ce point sous votre protection.

J'accentuai volontairement et avec toute l'emphase jointe, une révérence un peu trop appuyée _. Monsieur_ retint un sourire et pour une fois, le monarque lui-même en fit de même. Cependant, l'animal du _Diable_ accusa cet affront, en tous cas ce qu'elle prit comme tel, d'un sourire figé. Ses yeux se rétrécirent tels deux fentes. La petite provinciale que j'étais ne comptait certainement pas se laisser dévorer par le monstre versaillais !

D'humeur égale, cette dangereuse femme retrouva sa voix doucereuse :

\- Ma chère _Eunide_ , une fois vos prières récitées avec toute la piété que vous saurez y adjoindre, cela vous plairait-il de retrouver le chemin des cuisines ? Je vous dispense du chemin de croix auquel vous pensiez sans nul doute, tout comme les génuflexions recommandées pour alléger le poids du péché, et vous invite à rejoindre les _Dames_ de la _Cour_ lesquelles ont promise à _Notre Majesté_ un dessert confectionné par leurs soins.

\- _Notre Majesté_ , répliquai-je sans attendre ? Que ne ferais-je pour m'approprier une telle dénomination ! Je ne manquerai cette invitation pour rien au monde _Madame_ !

\- Notre langue française cache bien des trésors ma chère enfant, me répondit _la Montespan_ un peu trop sûre d'elle.

\- Dont certains semblent en votre possession _Madame_. Il me faut déposer le poids de mes péchés et ceux de qui voudront bien me les confier…(je marquai un temps d'arrêt), devant l'autel de la rédemption et m'emplir d'un devoir de bien faire. Je suis si pieuse ! Mais avant cela permettez-moi, _Madame_ , de poursuivre ma royale promenade jusqu'à son terme. Quand à mes péchés, octroyez-moi la grâce de les accomplir avec votre bénédiction.

 _Philippe_ ne lassait pas de nos échanges. Un sourire appréciateur ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Le _chevalier de Lorraine_ détourna l'attention sur sa personne en s'approchant de notre petit groupe agrémentant sa venue de moult courbettes avant de lancer un regard brûlant à son amant de choix :

\- _Monsieur d'Orléans_ , je vous cherchais aux confins du monde au point de trembler pour votre vie tant mes peurs de vous perdre me gagnaient !

 _Monsieur_ lui adressa un sourire charmeur :

\- L'on ne peut égarer l'ombre du soleil mon ami. En présence de _Sa Majesté_ , je ne suis jamais très loin.

Le visage de _Louis_ s'endurcit. Un signe de tête suffit pour faire comprendre à sa _Cour_ qu'il était temps de se remettre en marche. Ce fut tout juste s'il offrit un regard au _chevalier de_ _Lorraine_ avant de s'adresser à moi :

\- Nous serons enchantés de savourer les douceurs confectionnées par vos soins _Damoiselle._

Un ton plus bas, sa voix se fit velours et tout en baisant le bout de mes doigts ses paroles que je fus la seule à entendre provoquèrent quelques tourments au creux de mon ventre :

\- De si charmants appendices laisseraient présager de bien douces caresses…mon désir souverain s'en trouverait enflé de quelque importance.

De belles rougeurs empourprèrent mes joues. Comment osait-il ainsi proférer de si tendancieuses paroles alors que _Sa Cour_ se trouvait à portée de voix ?

Je dû faire un effort conséquent pour cacher mon trouble avant que _Monsieur_ ne se dirige vers moi tout sourire :

\- _Monsieur_ mon frère, je n'ai jamais vu personne qui portât plus loin que vous l'élégance de votre ajustement à mon désir de reprendre mon bien.

\- Votre bien _,_ _Monsieur_ ? répliqua le souverain d'une voix où perçait l'agacement.

\- Celui qui me fut échu après une rencontre fortuite grâce à laquelle mon humeur me fut rendu.

 _Louis_ me décocha un regard chargé de désir au point de m'obliger à baisser les yeux à terre. Mon humilité fut appréciée par le monarque et son frère :

\- Allons _,_ _Mademoiselle_ , vous êtes dans votre bel aimable, ( _être belle_ ) aussi je m'empresse de me lier à votre bras. Montrons à la _Cour_ de mon frère, combien les astres lumineux ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on admire dans les cieux. Certains ont la belle intention de s'y montrer le jour.

\- Les astres ? interrogeais-je en retenant mon rire.

\- Nous-mêmes, ma belle enfant, nous-mêmes.

 _Louis_ me salua avec une lenteur extrême, celle-là même dont j'avais goûté les merveilleux bienfaits. Je rendis la politesse en une gracieuse révérence avant de prendre le bras de _Monsieur_. Le roi planta ses prunelles claires dans celles de son cadet :

\- _Monsieur d'Orléans_ _._ je vous envie !

Puis il fit demi-tour et tendit son bras devant Mademoiselle de Fontanges laquelle mit quelques temps à comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Avant de reprendre la marche, ce fut au tour de la princesse palatine de nous rejoindre. Comme toujours, son rire franc était un appel à la bonne humeur :

\- _Mademoiselle de Villelotte de Levallois_ …quel bonheur de vous rencontrer.

J'adressai à cette femme un sourire radieux et non dénué d'une belle franchise. Tout en elle respirait la bonté. Par coquetterie, elle masqua ses dents gâtées de son éventail en dentelle. Ainsi dissimulée, seuls ses yeux très expressifs, se jouaient de ma surprise. Toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas, sa venue était souvent signe d'une appréciable décontraction sur laquelle je me laissai portée.

Lorsque son regard dévia sur les Dames de la Cour, ses paroles prirent une tournure très surprenante :

\- La plupart de celles qui vous voient vous servent de mouches, très chère ! Voyez ces créatures superficielles faire corps avec cette femme outrancièrement déviante !

\- S'il y a des mots dont la légitimité vous reviendrait, ma mie, j'inclurai, _in facto_ , les petites breloques dont vous venez de qualifier cette chère _Madame de Montespan_. Assurément, vous semblez lui porter quelques louanges dont la politesse en conseille un emploi tout à fait subalterne. Vous m'êtes conquise par vos bons mots, très chère _Elisabeth,_ répondit Monsieur, d'une voix où pointait l'admiration. Votre discours porte à lui seul le poids d'une troublante vérité.

Cette fois, je laissai éclater un rire trop longtemps muselé. _Philippe_ y joignit le sien :

\- _Madame,_ votre verve égalerait presque mon légendaire sens de la répartie. Il faut bien voir là, une facétie du destin pour vous avoir placé sur ma route.

\- C'est un plaisir partagé _Monsieur_ mon époux, sachez-le. Puis-je me joindre à vous jusqu'aux abords de l'antre où ces Messieurs cuisiniers vont avoir le loisir d'assister au carnage lequel va se jouer devant un pauvre tas de farine. Je me targue d'apprécier les déconvenues jointent à cette farouche volonté de se montrer érudite quand la majeure partie de ces friponnes ne savent distinguer l'eau du vin !

\- Votre esprit éclairé pourrait à lui seul illuminer _Versailles_ les soirs de grand bal, ma chère ! Allons, prenez mon extension faisant office de bras, _Monsieur de Lorraine_ à quant à lui, la primauté sur un autre que la décence m'interdit de nommer.

Je demeurai interdite devant autant d'audace ! C'était une évidence… _Monsieur_ aimait bousculer les convenances et cela ne semblait point outrager son épouse.

\- Si fait, _Monsieur,_ je saurais respecter votre goût de la discrétion et m'empare du trophée qui m'est alloué, répondit-elle un air taquin sur son beau visage rond.

\- Remarquable ! Allons, ma mie, contez-moi vos exploits de ce jour.

\- Comme à chaque aube nouvelle, mon désir de narrer les mille et une facéties de La Cour, m'a _assaillie._

\- Diantre, s'exclama _Monsieur_ les yeux rieurs, beaucoup de ces gens ont le bon goût de mettre en pratique ce verbe aux allures sauvages si ce n'était ce tout petit _a_ apposant un paravent de pudeur au commencement de ce dernier !

Je demeurai béate d'admiration devant un discours d'une aussi belle éloquence pour un mot, un seul.

\- Allons allons, Monsieur mon époux, veuillez tenir pour vous ce langage à double sens où l'on pourrait fort bien se méprendre sur le sens premier de votre esprit taquin. Et bien…figurez-vous que ce matin, j'ai surpris, _Madame de la Tuillière_ en fâcheuse position…

\- Vraiment ? Laquelle ? Ce qu'il faut, c'est ne plus regarder la chose comme un exercice susceptible de remettre en cause son engagement solennel souscrit auprès des autorités religieuses voici…fort longtemps ! Dépassons ce sentiment lequel, convenons-en, trouverait matière à entrer dans de nouvelles considérations, déclama d'un trait le gentilhomme tout à ses pensées fantasques.

\- Je n'ose vous demander lesquelles, _Monsieur,_ quoique mon esprit éclairé se complais déjà à m'en faire une liste détaillée.

\- Ma toute aimable, considéreriez-vous, que faire diète à ses yeux des visions d'un bellâtre en rut serait l'absoudre des tentations offertes à _Versailles_? _Madame de la Tuillière_ vise l'expression riche d'une langue brillante à laquelle peu saurait se soustraire. En matière d'éducation, cette Dame sait à qui se confier, et lutter contre les principes essentiels de sa naissance en fait un bien bel exercice, surtout si le _Monsieur_ se dévoue à s'appliquer avec ardeur à cette noble cause, fait dont je ne doute guère !

Nous affichâmes _, Madame_ et moi, une moue faussement offusquée, nous lançâmes un regard complice avant d'émettre, enfin un rire bienvenu. _Elisabeth-Charlotte_ , c'était un fait, adorait le côté fantasque de son époux :

\- Il serait de bon ton de prescrire, par ici, quelques lois pour le langage dont il faudrait se servir dans notre petit monde Versaillais, déclara avec un étonnant aplomb _Monsieur_. Quelques termes flatteurs ne seraient point pour me déplaire. Nous fuirions ceux trop pédantesques par souci d'élégance.

\- Comme il vous plaira _Monsieur_ mon époux. Laissez-moi vous conter ce à quoi j'assistai bien malgré moi. Figurez-vous…

Et _Madame_ se perdit dans une description fort avisée d'une tromperie adultérine dangereusement scabreuse. Je faillis en rougir de honte, avant de sourire en écoutant sagement l'histoire si bien narrée de cette gourgandine.

Nous parvînmes enfin devant les cuisines royales où une foule de petites gens attendaient patiemment la venue de ces _Dames_. Préparer une pâtisserie serait un effort si intense pour certaines qu'il faudrait bien quelques domestiques pour aider à la tâche ! Quant à se salir les mains…il n'en serait jamais question. Tout juste avaient-elle imaginer tenir une cuillère entre leurs magnifiques petits doigts potelés avec pour ferme intention de prouver leurs bons vouloirs. Ce serait à peu près tout.

Durant notre trajet pour nous rendre sur le futur champ de bataille, car entrer dans les faveurs du monarque par le biais d'un gâteau, demeurait un enjeu incroyable pour chacune d'entre elles, _Madame_ , me confia dans le creux de l'oreille combien le roi adorait les fruits. Pas n'importe lesquels !

Les fraises, mais surtout les poires. Comme nous étions en hiver, il fallait oublier le premier choix du roi et se rabattre sur la seconde, aussi, décidai-je de confectionner une tourte. Cette nouvelle me mit en joie. Je partais avec une longueur d'avance.

 _Monsieur Jean-Baptiste La Qunitinie_ * , avait réussi de véritables exploits en tant que jardinier à _Versailles_ , aussi eu-je un choix impressionnant de magnifique poires à ma disposition, dont une variété nommée _Cuisse Madame_ ! Le nom ne s'inventait pas, aussi, _Elisabeth-Charlotte_ la nomma accompagné d'un grand éclat de rire :

\- Ma petite _Mademoiselle_ , parées d'un tel patronyme, ces bijoux royaux se désignent elles-mêmes comme l'atout gagnant de votre recette, me dit-elle en dissimulant ses dents gâtées derrière un éventail de couleur bleu.

\- _Madame_ , je ne puis vous contredire, et m'en remets à vous et à votre confidence bien née, répondis-je en la gratifiant d'un chaleureux sourire.

Je me dirigeai vers l'une des nombreuses tables mises à notre disposition, et entrepris de me concentrer sur ma besogne tant elle paraissait d'une importance capitale pour moi. Je remarquai, non sans une certaine surprise, que beaucoup avaient choisi du chocolat comme seul ingrédient. Il était très à la mode à _Versailles,_ d'après les dires de _Madame_ , de déguster des boissons chocolatées. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que toutes optèrent pour ce composant de choix dans leurs recettes.

A peine entrées dans les cuisines rutilantes de propreté, chacune de nous prit possession d'un coin de la très longue table, laquelle trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Constituée d'un bois de merisier, elle avait été cirée à la perfection et supportait toutes sortes d'ustensiles, de petits sacs de farine, sucre…en somme de quoi satisfaire des envies de pâtisser.

Un gentilhomme s'inclina devant moi avant de me proposer divers choix que je refusai tous. J'avais opté pour la tourte à la chair de poire et je comptais bien m'y tenir. Un peu surpris que je ne choisisse point comme les autres Dames du chocolat, l'on partit à la recherche de fruits dans l'orangerie où avait été entreposés, pour l'hiver, les poiriers.

Dès lors que je me fusse laver les mains, ce qui en étonna plus d'une, je me mis à la tâche. J'avais pour habitude, au château familial de confectionner de délicieux gâteaux appréciés par mes frères et sœurs. Mes parents me considéraient comme une excellente pâtissière et ne boudaient point leurs plaisirs de goûter le résultat de mon savoir-faire. Je comptais bien qu'il en soit ainsi pour _Sa Majesté_ , mais c'était sans connaitre la jalousie des femmes de cette _Cour_ !

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à verser l'appareil* dans le moule en cuivre, Lynette m'interpella. Il était vaguement question de vêtement, d'un contretemps au sujet d'une robe prévue pour le dîner et qui n'était pas encore livrée...

Me déranger ainsi, était inhabituel de sa part. Je délaissai mon travail quelques instants afin de lui intimer l'ordre de me laisser à mes occupations et de retourner m'attendre dans mes appartements, après quoi, je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée.

Pour faire patienter ces Dames pendant le temps de cuisson, l'on avait fait venir un quatuor à cordes, lequel nous gratifia de plusieurs petites compositions toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres. Hélas, ce moment de plénitude ne dura guère. _Sa Majesté_ fit son entrée au moment même où les gâteaux avaient été disposés devant chacune d'entre ces apprenties cuisinières. Tous, sauf…le mien. Il faisait triste mine encore engoncé dans son moule a manqué. Il avait dû, manifestement, se produire un fait troublant pour un si piètre résultat !

Je compris immédiatement de qui cela devait provenir. _Madame de Montespan_ rayonnait, entourait de son essaim d'abeilles bourdonnantes, lesquelles ne cessaient de la gratifier de mille et une louanges devant sa réalisation à l'apparence un peu trop parfaite. Située bien au-delà de la portée de mon regard, je n'avais pu surveiller ses agissements…avait-elle bénéficiée d'une quelconque aide déloyale ?

Je n'aurais su l'affirmer, mais le résultat était là !

Le roi s'arrêta devant chacune des réalisations en distribuant moult félicitations chaleureuses, mais lorsque vint mon tour, la surprise se lut sur ses traits. Visiblement, le monarque ne s'attendait pas à une telle déconvenue de ma part. Honteuse devant un tel échec, je n'osais affronter son regard. Pour directif qu'il ait été habituellement dans ses relations avec les gens de la Cour, il fit preuve d'obligeance envers moi.

 _La Montespan_ crut bon de distiller de douces paroles bien mielleuses :

\- _Mademoiselle de Levallois,_ vous nous surprenez…nous étions bien loin de nous douter que dans vos campagnes l'art de la pâtisserie ne vous était point enseigné. C'est pourtant courant dans la paysannerie. _Majesté_ , soyez indulgent envers cette pauvre enfant, trop émue sans doute par l'enjeu. _Mademoiselle Eunide_ aura été _trahie_ par son jeune âge et de ce fait, une inexpérience tout à fait louable, ajouta-t-elle en insistant curieusement sur le terme de la trahison.

\- Nous ne sommes point un monstre, _Madame de Montespan_. Nous louons les efforts de cette jeune personne, lui répondit-il en haussant légèrement le ton de la voix, cependant, il est un temps pour toute chose. Grandir est une occupation à laquelle bon nombre d'entre nous, n'y a point considérer les valeurs à y inclure, comme son difficile exercice.

Il y eut un temps de silence où les paroles du souverain faillirent rendre plus humains quelques-uns de ses courtisans…même cette peste aux atouts versant dans l'exagération.

Cependant, cela ne dura point et les babillages de rigueur lorsque toutes paroles sortaient de cette bouche royale que j'avais eu le privilège de goûter avec délectation, reprirent discrètement en un murmure des plus gracieux, tel que l'autorisait _Louis_ _XIV_ , en sa présence.

Pour ma part, je n'admettais pas que l'on discourût ainsi de ma personne comme si j'étais encore une petite fille. Je ne l'étais plus, du moins depuis que j'avais posé le pied à _Versailles_. J'y avais perdu mon innocence, c'était dire !

De plus, cette histoire de trahison fortement appuyée par le ton doucereux de cette vipère, m'interpellai quelque peu. Pour finir, l'emploi de mon seul prénom me rabaissait à cette image d'enfant irresponsable. Je fulminai !

Alors que mille interrogations se bousculait dans ma tête et notamment le bien-fondé de l'intervention de cette mégère aux longues boucles brunes, le roi s'empara d'une fourchette en or fin aux armoiries royales et goûta le gâteau de la _Montespan._ Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le monarque adora la crème onctueuse au chocolat dont était recouvert cette pâtisserie à l'allure un peu trop parfaite. Je décidai de réagir :

\- Votre considération à mon égard _, Madame_ me couvre d'un manteau d'attention qu'il m'aurait été fort agréable de revêtir si ce n'était l'étroitesse du vêtement. Permettez à une jeune paysanne de la noblesse, forte de dix générations de combattants dévolus à la seule cause de la royauté française, de reconsidérer ma position à la _Cour_ , porter mes regrets de n'avoir su satisfaire _Notre Majesté Louis_ _XIV_ , et faire preuve d'un peu de cette discrétion qui semble tant faire défaut à certains !

Bottée en touche, _Madame de Montespan_ faillit répliquer avant de se raviser et de se tourner vers _Sa Majesté_. Minaudant comme une jeune fille en fleur, elle ne cessait de couver le roi d'un regard qui en disait long sur son désir de lui accorder du plaisir autant par le palais que par ce qu'elle dissimulait sous ses jupons.

Il semblait en être ainsi. Je ne serais sans doute jamais destinée à supplanter cette femme outrancière, qui, par sa vie de débauche, cocufiait un gentilhomme de haute renommée sans que cela ne lui porte ombrage.

Ecœurée, je détournai la tête. Seules les paroles du monarque me frappèrent de plein fouet :

\- Laissons _Mademoiselle de Villelotte_ à ses jeunes années. Nous pensons que le passage du temps fera son œuvre autant sur son caractère vif que sur son apprentissage de la pâtisserie. _Madame de Montespan_ , les honneurs vous reviennent ! Souhaiteriez-vous m'accompagner dans ma dégustation ?

\- Si tel est le désir de Votre Majesté, j'y consens avec grâce, répondit-elle de sa petite voix ingénue.

Je me mis à haïr le roi pour l'affront dont je fus victime. Autour de moi, les gens de la _Cour_ se détournèrent et chacun suivit le cortège royal, m'abandonnant devant ce qui aurait dû être l'une de mes plus grande réussite…

Honteuse et sans aucun doute frustrée, je réintégrai mes appartements. J'y trouvai une Lynette étrangement muette. Elle qui, en temps ordinaire ne cessait de papillonner autour de moi en me posant mille et une questions, me paraissait étrange. Les yeux au sol, tout dans son attitude dénotait un malaise.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que tout s'éclaira en moi.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Lynette finit par s'effondrer. Elle tomba à genoux, et se mit à verser de grosses larmes. Emue par ses pleurs auxquels j'accordai une sincérité absolue, je tentai de la calmer :

\- Qu'as-tu à hoqueter de la sorte Lynette ? Si tu as quelques faits à me raconter, le moment est venu pour toi de soulager ta conscience, la rudoyai-je.

\- Mademoiselle…j'implore…votre pardon !

Les sanglots de ma fidèle servante dont je doutai, à présent de sa fidélité, redoublèrent. Je dû lui intimer l'ordre de se reprendre, avant de lui offrir mon mouchoir :

\- Essuie tes larmes et confesse-toi ! _Madame de Montespan_ n'aurait-elle point proféré, à ton encontre, quelques viles menaces si tu n'obéissais pas à ses injonctions ? questionnai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. A te regarder, il semblerait que bien des culpabilités ne soient jointes à tes pleurs !

\- _Mademoiselle_ …je ne voulais pas…mais elles m'ont obligé !

\- Qui ça, elles ? demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Je ne peux vous révéler leurs noms, je ne les connais pas, répondit-elle en tremblant.

\- Quel a été ton prix pour ton acceptation ? réitérai-je en haussant le ton de la voix, ce qui eut pour mérite d'accentuer d'avantage ses sanglots.

\- Celui d'épargner ma famille de vilaines représailles ! avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

C'en fut trop ! Je pris la décision d'avouer ces méthodes d'un autre âge à _Sa Majesté_ dès que l'occasion me serait offerte, puis je m'agenouillais aux côtés de Lynette et l'a pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Il me semblait primordial de lui montrer combien j'avais entendu ses peurs. Je tentai de la rassurer du mieux qu'il m'était possible de le faire :

\- Je n'ignore pas les modalités dont il a pu être question concernant cette petite affaire. Certaines de ces _Dames_ me pensent futile et mal dégrossie, mais elles se trompent ! Sèche tes larmes, Lynette, et ne crains plus pour les tiens. Je ferai en sorte de protéger ta famille comme il se doit en m'adressant à qui de droit. Quand à cette vipère, je me chargerai bien de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, crois-moi !

Je plaçai mes mains en coupe de part et d'autre de son visage et l'enjoignis à croiser mon regard déterminé :

\- Je t'offre la possibilité de te racheter de tes fautes !

\- Comment _Damoiselle_ ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Va en cuisine et averti le Maître des lieux que _Mademoiselle Villelotte de Levallois_ désire, sur ordre de _Sa Majesté_ , satisfaire un caprice royal afin que l'on puisse m'autoriser à pâtisser en toute quiétude.

Elle cessa de pleurer, intriguée par ma demande saugrenue :

\- Vous désirez confectionner un autre gâteau ? osa-t-elle me demander d'une toute petite voix.

\- Me penses-tu capable de demeurer sur un échec ? lui répondis-je en souriant malicieusement.

\- Non…non bien sûr ! J'y cours à l'instant _Mademoiselle_.

Avant de quitter la pièce, les encouragements dont elle me gratifia, me mirent du baume au cœur :

\- Vous rentrerez à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du souverain, _Mademoiselle_ ! Il ne peut en être autrement !

\- Oh…tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma bonne Lynette !

Un temps surprise, elle quitta la pièce en souriant. Sourire…une fonction qui me revint telle une embellie après un orage. J'allai donner une petite leçon de gastronomie à notre bon _Louis_ et peu importe sa façon de l'apprécier. Ma détermination passait au-dessus de mes craintes.

Comme prévu, l'on m'accepta en cuisine avec moult courbettes. Cependant, l'intendant et confident du souverain, _Alexandre Bontemps_ , mis au courant de mon projet, exigea qu'on lui présentât le gâteau avant qu'il ne soit soumis à l'appréciation de _Louis_ _XIV._

Depuis une sombre affaire de tentative d'empoisonnement sur sa glorieuse _Majesté_ , il n'était plus concevable de présenter la moindre nourriture au représentant de la monarchie française sans qu'un personnel adéquat ne l'eusse goûté auparavant.

Je ne pouvais passer outre cet ordre et m'y pliai de bonne grâce, d'autant que _Monsieur Bontemps_ était les yeux et les oreilles royales, aussi était-il craint et respecté ! A commencer par moi !

Consciencieusement et avec toute la patience et l'amour dont j'étais capable, je renouvelai ma recette en prenant un soin tout particulier à faire preuve d'attention.

Bien entendu, et comme je m'y attendais, le résultat fut à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Sitôt présenté sur un plat, l'on apportât ma pâtisserie devant l'Intendant.

Attentif à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, il m'impressionna avec son air farouche, mais le sourire qu'il m'offrit me réconforta quelque peu :

\- _Mademoiselle_ …je n'ai jamais senti odeur plus prometteuse !

\- C'est que, _Monsieur_ , malgré mon jeune âge, mon savoir-faire fut longtemps apprécié par mes frères et sœurs tant leur engouement à goûter à cette pâtisserie provoquait quelques empressements, répondis-je fière de moi.

Le goûteur personnel de _Sa Majesté_ prit un morceau de la tourte le mâchonna avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un merveilleux sourire :

\- C'est délicieux _, Mademoiselle_ ! j'envie notre souverain !

Ceci dit, il y eut quelques difficultés à rencontrer le roi. Malgré mon insistance, il ne me fut point permis de lui remettre en main propre. Devant ma mine déconfite, _Monsieur Bontemps_ consentit à pénétrer dans le saint des saints afin de le porter lui-même, ce que je refusai tout net en haussant le ton de la voix, ce qui surprit l'intendant peu habitué à ce genre de réaction chez une _Dame_ de la _Cour._

Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Courroucé d'avoir été dérangé, _Louis_ arborait une mine fermée. Je demeurai interdite, ne sachant comment me positionner face à cela. Finalement, je pris une respiration et m'apprêtai à discourir de ma plus belle voix, lorsque ce fut celle du monarque, un tantinet charmeuse, qui me devança :

\- _Mademoiselle de Villelotte_!

\- _Majesté_ , répondis-je en m'abîmant dans une profonde révérence…

Déséquilibrée par le poids du plateau sur lequel reposait le gâteau, je faillis perdre pieds, mais je me repris sans avoir recours de l'aide de _Monsieur Bontemps :_

\- _Mademoiselle de Levallois_ désirait…

\- Faites entrer _Bontemps !_

Puis il s'écarta à mon passage et ordonna qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte, sauf si une guerre venait à être déclarer aux confins de nos frontières, ce qui fit sourire son fidèle conseiller.

Une fois le battant de la porte refermé, je su ce qu'il me restait à faire…du moins me l'étais-je imaginé ainsi mais en considérant mes états d'âmes, en étais-je aussi sûre ?...

…

· _Jean-Baptiste La Quintinie_ : En 1670, il est fait directeur de tous les jardins fruitiers et potagers royaux, charge créée pour lui. Il est également responsable de l' _Orangerie_ construite par Mansart. _La Quintinie_ rédige son instruction pour les jardins fruitiers et potagers, publiée à titre posthume en 1690.

· __Appareil : Ensemble des ingrédients d'une préparation pour un emploi déterminé.


	9. Chapter 9 Acte III Scène III Un goût d'E

Avec ce chapitre, Eunide va vivre un moment d'une grande intensité, mais plus que cela, c'est un changement dans son comportement qui va s'opérer.

Comme vous vous en doutez, un lemon compose cette scène. J'espère l'avoir réussi haut la main, (pour ne pas citer une autre partie de l'anatomie (instant poésie) à laquelle des esprits enfiévrés pourraient faire allusion).

Je vous laisse à votre lecture…

Acte III

Scène III

 _Un goût d'Enfer au Paradis…_

Tout à son plaisir de m'admirer, le souverain ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Tout juste entendis-je un léger souffle s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres sublimes. Stoïque, je fis de même. Dès lors, l'atmosphère de la pièce devint étouffante. Tout en moi me poussait vers lui. Pétrifiée, changée en statue de sel, le plateau surmonté de ma pâtisserie entre mes mains, je m'adonnai à une indécente contemplation.

Comment ne pas admirer cet homme vigoureux au corps d'athlète et aux épaules larges, aux jambes musclées, réunissant chez lui tant de grâce ? Cela en devint malséant !

Et que dire de cette abondante chevelure châtaine dans laquelle je rêvais de laisser courir mes doigts…

Aucun être n'était en mesure de rivaliser avec lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, appréciant son maintien dans son habit de lumière. Une rhingrave couleur or couverte de rubans, surmontée d'une chemise de popeline où les dentelles formaient de délicates arabesques, et une veste de velours pourpre aux boutons en or incrustés de joyaux complétait sa tenue, lui conférant un maintien royal. Par tous les saints…que ce souverain pouvait plaire !

Il était bien au-dessus de tous les autres et aucun mâle en son royaume n'aurait pu rivaliser avec lui. Cependant, je n'étais pas partageuse, et il se trouvait que je n'étais pas la seule sur les rangs de ses admiratrices.

D'autres que moi visait la place envieuse de favorite du roi. Autant dire que tous les moyens pour parvenir à nos fins seraient utilisés. _Madame de Montespan_ , la première, veillait jalousement sur son butin royal et la pauvre _Mademoiselle de Fontanges_ ne me paraissait pas de taille à lutter contre cette noble catin ! Et moi…où avais-je ma place dans cette course effrénée ?

La pensée de savoir cette femme, outrageusement fardée, besogner le très envié appendice de _Sa Majesté_ , me fit bouillir de rage ! J'étais bien loin de prendre _Athénaïs_ pour une potiche et je la savais suffisamment fine pour dissimuler ses viles intentions.

J'étais peut-être jeune et sans doute un brin naïve, mais je savais joindre à ces rires lubriques dont elle ponctuait ses conversations auprès de ses amies, toute la perversité qu'elle s'ingéniait à dissimuler dans un excès de forfanterie. Après chaque passage du roi devant ses courtisans, le même air se faisait entendre auprès de ces femelles insipides. J'abhorrai ce manque de retenue chez une femme liée par le serment du mariage. Afficher ainsi une préférence autre que celle de son époux aux yeux de tous, me paraissait scandaleux. Il suffisait qu'apparaisse _Louis_ XIV, pour que cancaneries et sous-entendus scabreux ne provoquent chez cette gallinacée et ses dindes d'amies, de bien frivoles minauderies.

Oui mais…en ce qui me concernait, pourquoi agissais-je à l'encontre de ma nature profonde et de mon éducation, en sa présence ? Parce qu'il était un homme avant tout et moi une femme toute nouvellement éclose. Bien malgré moi, les instincts primaires qu'il avait éveillé, me rattrapaient tout comme pour ces favorites, et même si je tentai vaguement de les réprimer, ils finissaient immanquablement par ressurgir repoussant toujours plus loin les frontières de la bienséance. J'en avais conscience, mais ne pouvait échapper à cette constatation. Je ne cherchai ni approbation, ni réprobation publique à l'égard de ce sentiment, et j'en déduisis, non sans une certaine fatalité, combien nous en étions toutes parvenues au même point.

Etait-ce donc ainsi que fonctionnait les femmes ? Fallait-il que l'attraction de cet homme nous fasse perdre le sens des réalités pour agir de façon aussi inconséquente ?

Qui, parmi nous toutes, serait en mesure de gagner ? Qui de la jeunesse ou de la maturité remporterait ce précieux trophée ?

Et bien j'étais soudain déterminée en engager le combat et démontrer à ces vieilles pies que la primauté me reviendrait bientôt et avec les honneurs encore !

Deviendrai-je l'une d'entre elles ? Il m'importait peu de le penser. _La fin justifie les moyens_ me répétait souvent ma mère pour tenter d'expliquer les larcins commis par de pauvres hères dont leurs gestes s'expliquaient par les famines occasionnées les années de mauvaises années de récolte. Manquai-je à ce point de bonnes chères pour commettre de tels crimes ? Me fourvoyer en était un à mes yeux. Cependant, je n'en avais cure. Une autre faim me tenaillait. J'avais goûté un met de choix et j'en étais devenue friande !

Les hommes ne connaissaient pas ce genre de dilemme. Conserver leur suprématie sur la gent féminine, était chèrement défendu par ces messieurs. Toutefois, nous n'étions pas dans l'obligation de leur prêter allégeance. Malgré nos faibles pouvoirs nous savions par quel bout les tenir, ne leurs en déplaisent et, à moins d'avoir recours à la force, nous possédions encore le libre arbitre de refuser leurs diktats.

A peine eu-je le temps de me persuader du bien fondé de mon raisonnement, que mon attention se reporta sur le décor ambiant auquel je n'avais pas encore accordé l'attention méritée.

Nous nous trouvions dans le cabinet privé de _Louis_ XIV. Plus pour très longtemps, car l'architecte du roi, _Jules Hardouin-Mansart_ , projetait de couvrir la terrasse donnant sur la façade ouest du château de _Louis_ XIII, laquelle reliait les deux ailes abritant les grands appartements que _Louis Le Vau_ fit construire au nord et au sud de celui-ci afin de l'envelopper. Je distinguai, ici et là, posés en désordre sur la lourde table de bronze, des plans certainement en rapport avec ce grand projet.

La _Cour_ en faisait des gorges chaudes et chacun y allait de son imagination pour imaginer ce futur joyau.

Bien leur en prenait ! Pour ma part, seule la resplendissante présence de _Louis_ retenait mon attention. Le reste n'était que de la pierre. Un décorum !

Les murs de la pièce où je me trouvai, était tendue de soie délicatement peinte par un artiste de talent, je dû le reconnaitre. La scène de chasse représentée, paraissait si convaincante que j'avais l'impression de voir surgir le cerf poursuivit par le personnage sur son cheval et qui, sans aucun doute, devait représenter le souverain.

Les meubles, d'excellentes factures, étaient disposés avec goût. Une table, ornée d'incrustations trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Quatre chaises à haut dossier l'entouraient, tandis que deux fauteuils moelleux supportés par des colonnes torses, étaient positionnées face à une cheminée de marbre où brûlait un feu particulièrement nourri.

Au-dessus du manteau se trouvait un miroir à bordures carrées dans lequel je surpris mon reflet.

De quoi avais-je donc l'air avec mon plateau d'argent ? Je me sentis soudain ridicule.

Au point où j'en étais de cette réflexion, je m'apprêtai à joindre à mon offrande un charmant discours, lorsque je remarquai une jarretière sur laquelle étaient cousus de magnifiques perles et où pendaient de fins rubans de satin rouge. Posée négligemment sur un coussin tout près du bureau de _Sa Majesté_ , sa présence, atypique en ce lieu, éveilla en moi, un puissant sentiment de jalousie. J'en déduisis, _ipso facto*_ , la précédente venue de _Madame de Montespan_ dans ce cabinet. Quand à deviner le pourquoi de sa présence…mon imagination s'en trouva fort satisfaite.

Cependant, en parfaite bretonne que j'étais, mon caractère vif et colérique se rappela à mon bon souvenir et mon regard se posa, à nouveau, sur la jarretière. Que faisait un article féminin en ce lieu ? Posée en évidence sur un coussin de soie, sa seule présence m'indisposait au plus haut point. Tout, dans cet accessoire, provoquait l'envie, jusqu'à cette indécente couleur réservée aux femmes de mauvaises vies.

Il s'en trouvait beaucoup à _Versailles_. Je l'avais appris à mes dépens à chaque levé de soleil. Je n'ignorai pas que d'autres modalités de vie à la _Cour_ existaient pour contenter de nombreuses envies que la société réprouvait, mais l'honneur dont j'étais pourvu en arrivant à la capitale, commençait à se pourfendre, car moi aussi je rêvai de défaillir entre les bras de ce monarque aux si belles manières. Même si je rêvais que le roi prenne possession de mon corps, puisque ma visite n'était pas anodine, je réprimai, en cet instant mon envie, durcissant mon regard plus que de raison.

 _Louis_ détourna le sien vers le petit bout de tissu et un sourire gourmand éclaira ses traits. Comme un bon gros chat s'apprêtant à dévorer une petite souris, la satisfaction de se savoir empli d'un pouvoir tout à fait légitime, lui accorda un magnétisme à nul autre pareil. Même le plus féroce des prédateurs savait se montrer dans ses plus beaux atours. Je n'avais pas remarqué combien son regard pétillait d'une aussi malicieuse lueur au fait d'un prochain triomphe à ajouter à son crédit. La somme de ses conquêtes devait être conséquente pour qu'il se sentit à ce point intouchable. Cette suffisance provoqua, à mon grand étonnement, une réaction démesurée. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je fis de mon mieux pour domestiquer ce mouvement d'humeur tournant à l'orage, lorsque je remarquai l'ombre du désir assombrir ses prunelles azur.

C'en fut trop !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Ce petit ornement féminin avait bien dû aiguiser l'appétit féroce de ce libertin reconnu, aussi mes mots claquèrent comme le fouet du cocher :

\- Je souhaitai contenter de façon agréable la gourmandise de _Votre Majesté ,_ aidée de cette pâtisserie dont la conception se réalisa curieusement sans encombre, contrairement à cette après-midi dans vos cuisines, mais il me semble que vos appétences ne s'en soit déjà trouvées comblées. Que voici, à présent, un cadeau inutile ! A tel point qu'il me plaira, désormais, de ne point vous en faire profiter !

Le regard chargé de ma légitime colère, je frappai de mon talon le sol en marbre et laissai tomber le contenu du plateau à terre. Le monarque haussa les sourcils provoquant sur ses traits une mimique où se lut l'incompréhension. Sa respiration se bloqua, son corps se raidit…

Très vite, je compris mon erreur ! Que n'avais-je point fais là ? L'offense était terrible et les sanctions ne tarderaient pas à mon encontre. Ma jeunesse venait de me faire perdre l'esprit comme toute convenance. Un éclair de lucidité me fit craindre le courroux royal. Je tournai rapidement les talons et m'enfuis en courant.

Or, j'avais oublié combien le roi possédait une grande forme physique ! En deux enjambées, il me rattrapa. Son pied, positionné sur la longueur de ma robe, stoppa ma course et je basculai en avant, les paumes de mes mains tendus au-devant de moi dans l'espoir d'amortir ma chute. Elles frappèrent durement le sol et je ressentis la morsure de la douleur sur mes chairs. Je parvins à retenir mon cri resté coincé au fond de ma gorge. C'eût été accorder trop de plaisir à cet homme dût-il être le roi de _France_.

Comme possédée par une force mystérieuse, je me relevai très vite, tirai sur le pan du tissu prisonnier de son soulier de satin et me mis à courir en direction de la porte que j'ouvris d'un geste sec.

Le souffle court, je quittai les appartements royaux sous les yeux ébahis de _Monsieur Bontemps_ , sans un regard en arrière et ne ralentis point ma course, jusqu'à ce que je réintègre ma chambre. Là, je pus enfin reprendre un peu de cette respiration qui me manquait tant en posant ma main droite sur ma poitrine. Mes halètements firent peur à Lynette qui en lâcha son vase rempli de roses :

\- _Mademoiselle_ …que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui offrir la moindre réponse qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre contre la porte de mes appartements. Le chambranle sembla souffrir de la force employée. Dans le même temps, les battants s'ouvrirent à la volée. Le souverain apparut dans l'encadrement, le souffle court, le regard sombre…

Sa voix fut tonitruante :

\- ******_Sortez !_**

Son ordre fut bref, et la pauvre Lynette crut sa dernière heure venue tant elle se mit à trembler. Sans demander son reste, elle sortit en courant. _Louis_ prit soin de refermer les deux battants et tourna la clef dans la serrure. A part ma respiration hiératique mêlée à son souffle, aucun bruit ne troublait la magnifique colère dont il portait fièrement les stigmates.

A cet instant, je compris combien j'étais prête à me damner pour un tel être et un désir d'une rare fulgurance mouilla mon entrejambe. Mon visage s'empourpra. Comme toujours, je n'étais plus en demeure de cacher ces intenses sensations lesquelles me rattrapaient en sa présence.

Louis sembla le deviner car sur son visage s'affichait un rictus particulièrement pernicieux alors qu'un souffle léger transporta ses paroles doucereuses chuchotées avec malice :

\- Quelle inconscience _Mademoiselle De Levallois_ ! Aussi fantasque qu'ait été votre stratégie, vous voici, à présent, en fort mauvaise posture. Un souverain digne de ce nom ne saurait accepter pareil affront, cela équivaudrait à un acte de faiblesse, et serait fondamentalement opposé à ses principes essentiels. Vous voici condamnée à jouir à outrance de notre fougue chargée d'une noble importance. A l'égal de votre faute, votre châtiment n'en sera que plus rude, mais en parfaite jeune fille bien née, nous vous proposons de nous offrir votre reddition. Ouvrez-vous au roi de _France,Damoiselle_!

Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa sur sa parfaite dentition. Tout en lui transpirait la satisfaction de se savoir apprécié. Mon regard se chargea d'une haine féroce à la vue de ce qui m'apparut comme de la suffisance. J'attrapai un bibelot trainant sur la commode et le jetai avec une force inouïe contre le mur, non loin de cette _Majesté_ à la préciosité ridicule. Si je devais trépasser, autant que cela soit avec les honneurs ! J'accordai encore un sens à ce mot et comptait bien le prouver sur le champ.

Loin de l'importuner, cette démonstration de colère sembla accentuer un désir qu'il avait, à présent, le plus grand mal à masquer, au vu de la protubérance gonflant son haut de chausse. Je redoublai de colère et serrai mes poings prête pour livrer _Ma_ guerre !

En quelques pas allongés dont lui seul avait le secret, il fondit sur moi s'arrêtant au dernier moment devant mon visage déterminé. Je pu sentir son souffle court, et son désir me pénétrer aussi sûrement que son appendice devait s'y préparer.

Les mots jaillirent tel un torrent de lave :

Eunide : Allez-y donc, _Majesté,_ cueillez les fruits de votre récolte, puissent-ils contenter votre orgueil de mâle !

Son sourire s'accentua alors que ses mains prirent possession de mes nombreux jupons de taffetas, les retroussant à la hâte sans la moindre précaution. Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ralentir sa progression arguant le fait qu'il me fallait compliquer sa tâche. Le roi quémandait son dû, certes, mais il devrait lutter pour l'obtenir et je comptai bien, au risque de provoquer son courroux, combattre cet ennemi bien trop fort pour moi.

Mes mains se mirent à voleter en tous sens, rabaissant le tissu de mes vêtements quand il s'évertuai à les relever, frappant le dos de ses mains impatientes, tâchant de contrer, de mes souliers de satin, ses mollets puissants…

La joute devint extrême et des grognements sortirent en désordre de cette gorge hurlant les ordres sur les champs de bataille. Sans le savoir, j'aiguisai son désir au point de faire naître une animalité surprenante chez le plus distingué représentant de la noblesse française, et contrairement à ce que je tentai de renvoyer, tout mon corps se tendit malgré moi, vers mon bourreau.

Mon intimité se gorgea d'un suc dont le monarque apprécia sa présence lorsque sa main plongea entre mes cuisses. J'éprouvai la honte de me savoir fouillée alors que je portais mes linges de protection, mais cela ne le freina en aucune façon. La preuve flagrante de ma reddition se déposa sur le bout de ses doigts. Son regard s'intensifia provoquant ma peur comme mon désir. Je venais d'éveiller ses plus bas instincts. La sensation fut si intense, qu'elle me fit pousser un long gémissement. Je tentai de repousser ce mâle entreprenant, mais mon corps, révolté, partit à l'assaut de l'adversaire lui faisant face.

A mon tour, j'empoignai sa chemise de dentelle que je me hâtai de déchirer sans vergogne m'acharnant de toutes mes forces. Ses muscles, tendus, tressautaient sous mes assauts puérils. Il me força à m'immobiliser.

Il me fallut lui obéir.

Enserrée, je laissai sa fougue conduire son désir.

Nous n'étions jamais allés aussi loin dans notre folie. Ivre de son corps, mes hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir avec une incroyable indécence. Tout mon être souhaitait l'attirer en moi. A la vue de son regard brûlant posé sur mon corps, je constatai combien le message ne demeurerai point sans réponse.

Elle vint avec une telle violence qu'elle me coupa le souffle. D'une main, il se saisit de son membre tendu et le dirigea vers mon entrecuisse luisante. L'allée de la femme que je devenais malgré moi, ne fut jamais aussi bien empruntée par une _Majesté_ au sommet de son pouvoir. En un mouvement de bassin il fut en moi, possédant ce qu'il me restait de décence avant qu'elle ne bascule dans le chaos.

De ce moment, je perdis pied. Ses mains agrippèrent chacune de mes cuisses et les remontèrent aussi haut qu'il le put m'écartelant pour le prochain supplice. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de moi, d'un mouvement brutal me coupant la respiration. Ma tête se balançait de la droite vers la gauche, sous l'effet des multiples sensations s'offrant à moi. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une boule de feu. Mes gémissements, ponctués de petits cris le rendirent fou. Sans chercher à se contrôler, ses coups de boutoirs devinrent désordonnés, provoquant un halètement des plus singuliers. Entre ses bras j'étais devenue une poupée de chiffon.

Dans un dernier sursaut de provocation, je plongeai mon visage contre son cou et lui infligeai une cruelle morsure. Un filet de sang s'écoula de la blessure. Je léchai sa plaie soutirant un long gémissement de sa part. Cela suffit à me faire plonger dans les abîmes. Mon éducation vola en éclat et mes mains se posèrent sur les fesses musclés d'un souverain en plein assaut. Je pouvais les sentir se contracter, tout à leurs besognes. Mes hanches leurs firent échos. Plus rien n'exista en ce monde, que cette hampe violemment tendue, allant et venant à l'intérieur de mon intimité mise au supplice.

Le sabre se délectait de sa toute puissance. Mes gémissements l'excitèrent comme un animal en rut…

Paupières baissées je m'autorisai à sombrer, à mon tour. Aucune parole ne s'échappa d'entre les lèvres royales, seuls ses grognements parlaient pour lui, comme le bruit de nos hanches s'entrechoquant. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches…il la mordit et l'emprisonna à l'intérieur de sa bouche, me possédant un peu plus. Au bord de la folie, mon esprit rendit les armes, mon corps cessa toute rébellion, mes cris se turent.

Tout ce que je souhaitai était son corps contre le mien, sa bouche contre la mienne, son membre en moi, qu'il me prenne, qu'il me prenne et m'emporte avec lui, loin de ce monde aux convenances ridicules, aux manières bien trop précieuses…

Des tremblements annoncèrent ma prochaine jouissance. Je compris qu'elle dévasterait tout mon être. Je tentai de m'y préparer, mais sa fulgurance me plongea dans le chaos. Un long cri de bête blessée s'échappa de ma gorge, le mouvement de mes hanches s'accéléra…la vague submergea les derniers remparts de ma condition de femme. En cet instant, je redevins une femelle aux prises de son mâle fougueux.

 _Louis_ grogna à son tour, et je sentis sa semence emplir la coupe de la victoire. Il ne parvint à se calmer qu'après une longue série de derniers coups de reins comme s'il souhaitait ordonner à sa virilité de renaître de ses cendres, mais même le _Roi de France_ ne pouvait aller au-delà de ce que les Dieux avaient offert aux hommes et las de ne pouvoir outrepasser ce pouvoir divin, il finit par se calmer, son menton coincé contre mon cou, haletant et sans aucun doute satisfait de sa prouesse.

Nous demeurâmes ainsi, ancrés l'un dans l'autre ne souhaitant s'extraire de ce merveilleux cocon. Pourtant, il le fallut et _Sa Majesté_ prit, enfin, ses distances comme à regrets. Je sentis couler le long de mes cuisses la semence royale mêlée à un filet de sang, vestige de mes menstruations. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Cela ne parut point incommoder _Louis,_ lequel se hâta de s'emparer d'un lambeau de sa chemise de coton à terre, afin de faire disparaitre, d'un mouvement aussi doux que furtif, les traces de nos ébats. Puis il demeura un long moment contre moi, plongeant son splendide regard lagon dans mes prunelles ardentes. J'aurai souhaité interrompre la fuite de ce précieux temps qui nous manquait tant, mais nul en ce monde ne possédait ce pouvoir.

Puis, aussi brutalement qu'il était entré, cet homme aux pouvoirs démesuré quitta la pièce sans un mot. Seul son regard en disait long. Oscillant entre une fierté de mâle toute légitime et un profond regret, il m'observa intensément avant de disparaitre.

Je demeurai inerte, sans la moindre réaction…

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur et mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Voici où j'en étais arrivé !

Ni meilleure ni pire qu'une autre de ses favorites, seule ma honte me parait encore d'un vêtement de gloire. Devant une telle évidence, je me penchais en avant et vomis ce que j'avais absorbé auparavant.

Ce fut ainsi, allongée à terre, sale, souffreteuse, que me trouva Lynette.

Elle me prit d'instinct dans ses bras, afin de me consoler tout en essuyant mon visage baigné de larmes :

\- Ce n'est rien _Mademoiselle_ …ne craignez rien, jamais je ne souffrirai mot de ce qui s'est passée dans cette pièce, vous avez ma parole d'honneur.

Au travers du rideau de larmes qui me troublait la vue je répondis d'une voix incertaine :

\- Ma brave _Lynette_ , tu as certainement plus d'honneur que je n'en possèderai plus jamais !

Les mots de ma fidèle servante ne me consolèrent pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais ils m'offrirent un peu de compassion :

\- Il est le roi, _Mademoiselle_ _._ Ses intentions, quoique discutables pour n'importe laquelle d'entre nous, ne doivent être contestées. Nous autres, pauvres servantes, ne connaissons que trop le fameux droit de cuissage dont nos maître usent et abusent sans la moindre retenue. Votre tyran passera à autre chose…il y a tant de jolies femmes en ce royaume…Cette lubie lui passera ! Pardonnez à un homme trop désireux d'exprimer ses envies de vous avoir ravie une partie de votre innocence. Il saura bien se dédommager auprès de votre personne dès lors qu'il sera passé à autre chose. Ainsi sont les hommes. Ainsi se trouve être la condition des femmes.

Mes pleurs cessèrent. Si elle avait pu entendre ce que mon cœur s'acharnait à hurler à la face du monde, elle ne se serait jamais lancé dans un discours aussi flatteur.

Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, mes larmes n'étaient point amères. Elles emportaient dans leurs sillages, la jeune fille rêveuse, à l'éducation parfaite que bien des années d'apprentissage avaient bâti. A la place, naissait une nouvelle femme, dont la seule ambition serait désormais de voler le cœur d'un monarque tout dévoué à son pays comme à ses sujets.

La reine pouvait bien porter une couronne… en ce jour, le pouvoir m'appartenait. Je fis le vœu de ne jamais plus me détourner de ma quête…

Un jour _, Louis_ serait mien.

Scellée par sa semence, cette promesse me fit soudain entrevoir un avenir des plus radieux.

Le serait-il véritablement ? Je décidai de ne point apposer de prédictions sur ces dires et m'apprêtais à livrer une nouvelle bataille. S'il fallait me damner pour aimer, l' _Enfer_ ne pourrait accueillir un disciple plus obéissant que moi.

Les anges savaient parfois bannir leur foi pour mieux la reconquérir…

· **_Ipso facto_** : Par le fait même.


End file.
